Something like fate
by Dendroaspis
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu alma gemela fuera... la novia de tu mejor amiga? Quinn y Santana han sido amigas toda la vida y... personas totalmente opuestas; hasta que Santana empezó a salir con Rachel. En cuanto Quinn la conoció sintió que conectaban a la perfección, aunque no está muy segura que Rachel sienta lo mismo y aunque lo hiciera lo suyo no podrá ser, todo por salvar su amistad.
1. Santana está enamorada

**Está historia esta basada en el libro de **_** Susane Colasanti; **_** ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen. Sin más espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

"_Nunca quise que esto saliera así. Pero, si tuviera la oportunidad, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo"._

* * *

– ¿Por qué te pasas la vida leyendo el horóscopo? –me acusa Blaine.

– ¿Y tú por qué no lo lees? –replico.

Leer el horóscopo los lunes es parte fundamental de mi vida. Si tuviera una lista, sería algo así: ducharme, _hecho. _Ir al instituto, _hecho. _Hacer los deberes, _medio hecho _(depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga que hacer y de su nivel de dificultad). Hoy es lunes así que, leer el horóscopo, definitivamente, _hecho._

– Mmm… Pues, no sé… ¿quizá porque es una estupidez? –contesta Blaine.

Suelto un gritito. Es un gritito medio en broma medio en serio.

– ¡Retira eso!

– No.

– ¡Retíralo!

– No hasta que me pruebes que el horóscopo no es una verdadera estupidez y una completa pérdida de tiempo.

– Ni que eso fuera difícil.

Abro el portátil, que está apoyado sobre la almohada. Cuando me conecto, me gusta sentarme en la cama. Pero, cuando hago deberes, me siento siempre en el escritorio. La cama es un lugar reservado exclusivamente para la relajación.

– Pues venga, demuéstralo –me reta Blaine.

– De acuerdo, lo haré.

Me meto en la _web_ de horóscopos semanales que conozco, no sé cómo lo hace esta astróloga, pero da tanto en el clavo que casi da miedo. Es como si siempre supiera lo que va a pasar. En serio, llevo leyendo esta página desde que empezó el instituto y ya es abril… eso son treinta horóscopos semanales. Suficiente para darme cuenta que mi horóscopo es algo de lo que me puedo fiar. Me ayuda a prepararme para lo que está por venir. Más o menos.

No soy una gran fan de lo Desconocido. Lo Desconocido puede cambiar tu vida en un segundo. Lo Desconocido puede arrebatártela y no devolvértela nunca.

Tu existencia puede terminar antes incluso de que te des cuenta que se ha acabado.

La certeza no existe. El control no existe.

Paso la página hacia abajo rápidamente con la barra lateral.

– ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! –Sigo bajando un poco más -. "Marte y el creativo Urano unen sinérgicamente sus energías en la novena casa, abriendo ante ti un emocionante abanico de posibilidades. Marte, gobierna sobre la ambición, dará vuelta a tu vida y te llevará a nuevas situaciones y lugares. Si te empeñas en aferrarte a tu cómoda rutina, perderás la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva, ideas interesantes y… sí".

– ¿Y sí qué? –dijo Blaine.

– Y nada. Lo demás no concuerda.

– ¡Ajá!

– Ese no es el tema. El resto no concuerda completamente.

– ¿Y entonces por qué esa parte no concuerda?

– Porque habla de posibilidades profesionales. Es para gente que tiene trabajo.

– ¿Lo ves? ¡Tú no tienes trabajo!

– ¡Porque estoy en el instituto!

– ¡Exactamente!

– A ver, ¿qué pasa, que soy la única tauro de dieciséis años?

Hay tauros de todas las edades.

– Ajá.

– Pero, ¿qué me dices del resto? ¿Cómo te explicas de lo acertado que era el resto?

– Vaaaleee. Claro, es verdad, se me olvidaba que el emocionante abanico de posibilidades solo se abre para ti.

-Eso no es… da igual, olvídalo.

No solo creo en lo que mi horóscopo dice, creo en la astrología en general. Creo firmemente que el signo del zodiaco determina los rasgos inherentes a la personalidad. Yo soy la viva descripción de los tauro: aman la naturaleza, buscan comodidad y placer, conectan con la Tierra, son serenos, cabezotas, apasionados y suelen ser muy maternales. Es una especie de control de calidad.

– Bueno –Blaine se sienta en mi cama -: no te enfades.

– No estoy enfadada –respondo.

Pero lo estoy. Me afecta mucho que la gente intente desmoronar de un soplido las cosas que me importan, como si no significaran nada. Me da la sensación de que insinúan que confundo la realidad con la fantasía.

La gente que no comprende la astrología se pasa la vida diciendo: "¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que diga el horóscopo? ¿Por qué no te limitas a vivir tu vida?". Pero yo opino que, si sabes qué esperar, puedes estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Bueno, quizá no para cualquier cosa, pero sí que puedes estar preparado para cosas para las que normalmente no lo estarías si no te hubieran prevenido sobre ellas. Me ayuda a lidiar con lo Desconocido.

Blaine se acurruca a mi lado.

– ¿Qué pone el mío? –me dice.

Hay pocas personas en mi vida con las que puedo contar incondicionalmente. Blaine es una de ellas. Hace dos años que somos amigos y nunca nos hemos peleado. La única persona a la que estoy más unida que a Blaine es a Santana. Es mi mejor amiga desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Santana es leo, y eso implica que su temperamento en ocasiones puede ser un problema. También es valiente y segura de si misma, lo que a veces me da un poco de envidia. No diría que soy introvertida, pero me gustaría ser tan abierta como Santana. Y daría lo que fuera por saber lo que se siente al ser valiente.

Blaine es genial, es super divertido, una persona totalmente de fiar. Nunca me ha dejado en la estacada, ni una sola vez. Además, es super guapo, pero no es que me sienta atraída hacia él. Bueno, quizá si no fuéramos tan gays, sí que me gustaría.

Solo lo sé yo. Si Blaine estuviera un poco más en el closet, tendría un uniforme de acampada de _boyscout_ y un montón de camisetas de cuando iba a la Primaria cuidadosamente dobladas encima. El padre de Blaine lo mataría si supiera que es gay. En serio. Así que no tiene intención de salir del closet hasta que empiece la universidad y, con ella, su verdadera vida. Se esfuerza muchísimo en el instituto para que sus notas le abran las puertas a donde quiera ir. Siempre está hablando de lo alucinante que será la universidad… donde finalmente podrá ser él mismo, sin tener que preocuparse por una muerte intimidante a manos de un padre desquiciado.

Quizá las cosas fueran distintas si su madre estuviera con él, pero se casó con otro hombre cuando Blaine tenía trece años y se mudó a California. Al principio lo llamaba a menudo. Ahora solo tiene noticias de ella por su cumpleaños.

Todo mundo da por hecho que Blaine es hetero. A él le gusta pasar desapercibido. Así es más fácil. Solo sale con un par de amigos más aparte de conmigo. Los chicos del instituto siempre nos ven juntos y hasta he escuchado rumores de que estamos saliendo. Blaine piensa que es un halago porque insiste en que soy "una chica muy buena". Cada vez que lo dice, me echo a reír. No estoy buena, para nada, a no ser que te parezca que ser pálida y flacucha es estar buena. Ojala tuviera más colorcito y más curvas como Santana. Mis ojos verdes con un toque de avellana, no me aportan atractivo. Ni tampoco mi pelo rubio, liso y lacio, aunque lo tengo bastante largo. Llevo flequillo para ocultar la cicatriz que tengo en la frente. Enserio: tener la cara partida no es ni un poquito sexy.

Estoy completamente convencida de que Blaine estaría fuera del closet si no fuera por su padre. No es que quiera ocultar quién es. Ni siquiera le preocupa qué pensaría la gente en el instituto, es que no quiere tener que lidiar con su padre si se entera. Las peleas que tienen dan mucho miedo. El padre de Blaine nunca la ha pegado, ni nada (aunque creo que eso cambiaría si supiera que es gay), pero yo le he escuchado gritarle. Algunas de las cosas que le ha dicho seguramente duelan más que ningún golpe físico.

El pasado verano pasamos muchísimo tiempo juntos y Blaine me confió la verdad. Era obvio que le pasaba algo. Le juré que no se lo contaría a nadie. Ni siquiera Santana lo sabe.

Hago _clic _en Capricornio para leer el horóscopo de Blaine.

– ¡Ahí lo tienes! –grito -¿Qué dice el segundo párrafo?

–Sí, sí…

– No era una pregunta retórica.

– Estás muy mandona hoy.

– Te encanta que sea mandona. Venga, lee.

– "Refugiarte tras tu escudo protector te está consumiendo. La luna en la casa del dramático Leo te llevará a embarcarte en una cruzada personal para alcanzar tus ambiciones futuras. No pierdas de vista el precio a pagar y sigue manejando las situaciones ingratas con calma y determinación. Cuando las cosas se asienten, triunfarás en una transacción personal o familiar" –lee Blaine.

– Bueno, ¿qué hemos aprendido hoy? –pregunto.

– Mmm…

Me doy cuenta de que a Blaine le va a costar admitir que hay algo de verdad en lo que acaba de leer.

– ¿No te hace sentir un poco mejor?

– No me siento particularmente motivado para embarcarme en una cruzada personal todavía. Quizá este hablando de aquí a un año.

– El horóscopo vale cuando tú quieras.

– Vamos a preguntarle a la Bola Mágica –dice Blaine.

Tengo una bola mágica: es una bola de billar negra, el número 8, con brillantina y una ventanita en la que se leen diferentes respuestas cuando la agitas después de hacerle una pregunta.

– Es el momento de que me embarque en una cruzada personal? –pregunta. Después agita la bola y le da la vuelta –. "Mis fuentes no lo recomiendan".

– ¡No dice eso!

– Me temo que sí –Blaine me tiende la Bola Mágica.

– Bueno, de acuerdo… pero, como te he dicho antes, vale para cuando sea.

Solo espero que "cuando sea" llegue pronto. Blaine debería poder vivir la vida con la que sueña.

_**Santana está enamorada.**_

– ¿Quién es la chica? –pregunto.

– ¿Qué chica?

No sé por qué se molesta en mentir. Sabe que sé que hay una chica. Siempre me doy cuenta.

– La chica de la que te has enamorado –digo.

Ahora que Santana ha conseguido el escarabajo descapotable que lleva toda la vida queriendo tener (en azul celeste, que es un color realmente precioso) ya no tengo que esperar a que mi madre venga a recogerme al instituto. Me encanta la sensación de conducir de vuelta a casa con Santana, como si fuéramos completamente libres, como si pudiéramos ir a cualquier parte. Su escarabajo consume unos cuatro litros por cada cuarenta kilómetros. Podría ser mejor, así que solo apruebo parcialmente la eficacia del nuevo vehículo. Pero lo que sí apruebo completamente es el soporte para flores, en el que siempre hay alguna en mi jardín.

Desde que a Santana le compraron el coche, se ha portado genial trayéndome a casa todos los días. En nuestra ciudad todo está muy desperdigado. Hay gente a la que le gusta dar paseos, pero a pie no se puede ir a ninguna parte. A veces voy en bicicleta a lugares que quedan cerca de mi casa pero, para ir a los sitios "de verdad", hay que tener coche. Santana pierde un montón de tiempo en ir de mi casa a la suya por llevarme. Menos mal que está encantada con el coche: cualquier excusa le sirve bien para conducir.

– No hay ninguna chica –dice Santana.

Tiene esa sonrisilla que se le pone cuando guarda un secreto y la mirada perdida. Es evidente que hay una chica.

– Ah –respondo –, o sea que hay una chica.

– Bueno –mas miradas perdidas –. Puede que haya una chica.

– Si hubiera una chica, ¿cómo se llamaría?

– Rachel.

He coincidido en unas cuantas asignaturas con Rachel, pero la verdad es que nunca he hablado con ella. Está con Santana en la optativa de Multimedia. Lleva detrás de ella desde que empezó el segundo trimestre, pero no se le ocurría como abordarla. Después las pusieron juntas para un trabajo de grupo y empezaron a hablar.

En realidad, empezaron a hablar un poco antes. Tienen un grupo de amigos en común. Yo lo llamo Círculo de Oro. Es el mismo grupo con el que yo solía salir, pero eso fue antes de que Rachel y otras cuantas chicas que no conozco se unieran. Aún saldría con ellos si fuera tan cómoda como solía ser. Y si Marley no hubiese tenido su crisis nerviosa, claro.

No sé que le paso. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a apartarme de ellos. No fue una decisión consciente, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que me dejo de apetecer hacer cosas en grupo. Sobre todo porque eran siempre las mismas fiestas, en las mismas casas con las mismas cien personas. Mis lazos con ellos me estaban empezando a parecer superficiales.

Marley se ofendió.

– ¿Por qué eres así? –me soltó un día

Unas cuantas estábamos en Green Pond, bromeando y pasando el rato. Yo me estaba empezando a aburrir. Me fijé en una gran roca que sobresalía del estanque y fui a sentarme allí sola.

Marley me siguió.

– ¿Ser cómo? –pregunté.

– Te comportas como si te creyeras mejor que nosotros.

– No, para nada.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no quisiste salir con nosotros el fin de semana pasado?

– No me apetecía.

– ¿Por qué no?

– No lo sé. No sabía que fuera una actividad obligatoria.

No tenía ni idea de por qué Mercedes me acosaba. Cada día me resultaba más molesta.

– ¿Desde cuándo no tienes ganas de salir con tus amigos? –siguió acosándome.

– No es eso. Ahora estoy aquí, ¿o no?

– Sí, pero… ¿te lo estás pasando bien?

– ¿A qué viene esto? ¿He hecho algo?

– Te crees demasiado buena como para estar rodeada de gente que no está comprometida con la causa ni nada de eso.

– ¡Que no!

– Solo porque no vayamos por ahí salvando el medio ambiente no quiere decir que seamos unos fracasados –me espetó rabiosa –. Hacemos mucho por el instituto, por si no lo sabes.

Los Chicos de Oro tienen reputación de ser simpáticos y amables. Hacen un millón de actividades escolares. Tienen control total sobre el consejo de estudiantes. Unos cuantos incluso dan tutorías en Primaria, una actividad que Santana ha estado considerando empezar a hacer este año. Todos son populares aunque no tan populares como los deportistas. Pertenecen a esa clase de chicos que son suficientemente afortunados, suficientemente guapos y tienen unas vidas familiares suficientemente decentes como para disponer de una cantidad suficiente de dinero con el que jugar. Y yo prefiero que mis padres ahorren para ayudarme a pagar la universidad, así que las aficiones materialistas de los Chicos de Oro no me interesan demasiado.

Pero tiene sentido que Santana siga saliendo con ellos. A ella le encanta hacer voluntariado, sobre todo con niños. Trabajó como voluntaria en el área de pediatría del hospital durante mucho tiempo y es la mejor canguro del mundo. Hasta tiene una bolsa con juegos que lleva con ella cada vez que va a cuidar a un niño. No le da ninguna vergüenza que le siga gustando divertirse con las mismas cosas que cuando tenía ocho años. Y los niños adoran a Santana casi tanto como ella los adora a ellos.

Recapitulando. La pelea con Marley. Básicamente, dejé de hacer cosas con el grupo, a excepción de con Santana. Durante un tiempo, hablaba con ellos si se dirigían a mi, pero tardaron poco en dejar de hacerlo.

Es curioso cómo puedes conocer a alguien durante mucho tiempo y, de repente un día, empiezas a ver a esa persona de una manera completamente distinta. Eso es claramente lo que le paso a Santana con Rachel.

–Creo que le gusto –dice ella emocionada.

– Genial.

– Todos parecen confabulados para que pasemos tiempo juntas, así que debe ser por algo.

– Quizá le haya dicho a alguien que le gustas.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Estoy segura.

– Claro, nos pusieron juntas en Multimedia. La energía quiere que estemos juntas.

Creo que todo sucede por un motivo, aunque no estoy segura de que la Energía tenga nada que ver con que a Santana y Rachel las pusieran juntas en clase.

– Rachel quedó ayer para preguntarme una cosa que le podría haber preguntado a cualquiera. ¡Pero me la pregunto a mí! –explica Santana.

– Porque está claro que le gustas.

– ¿En serio?

– Claro. ¿Por qué si no te lo preguntaría a ti?

– ¡Lo sabía! –Se le sonrojan las mejillas –. Es que es tan linda…

– Sí.

– ¿Te parece linda?

Santana piensa que yo podría estar con la chica que quisiera, pero delira. Las únicas chicas que se acercan a mi son tipas odiosas que dedican su vida a meterse con la gente que es remotamente diferente a ellas.

Como si eso resultara atractivo.

– Es muy linda para ti, quiero decir –aclaro.

– ¿En serio?

– De verdad.

– Todo indica que deberíamos estar juntas. He soñado que nos comíamos un cono enorme de helado. ¿Sabes que representa el helado?

Siempre interpretamos nuestros sueños. Santana cree que el simbolismo onírico predice el futuro. Yo soy más del tipo analítico y pienso que hay que interpretar la simbología de los sueños en relación al presente.

Las dos estamos obsesionadas con el destino. Cualquier cosa que nos ayude a encontrarle sentido a esta vida nos resulta fascinante. Al principio del año hicimos un cuadro de temas que tenían que ver con el destino en los que queríamos ampliar nuestros conocimientos. A cada tema le asignamos un mes. Durante ese mes, investigamos todo lo que podemos y debatimos sobre las cosas que encontramos. A finales de año, seremos expertas en el destino.

Aunque acabamos de estudiar la interpretación de los sueños, no me acuerdo de qué representa el helado. Quizá ni siquiera lo aprendiera; solo me dio tiempo de memorizar unos pocos significados. Finalmente que la clave de interpretación de sueños era consultar con una web de confianza o con algún libro después de cada sueño.

– No me acuerdo –digo.

– Simboliza la compensación de una insatisfacción y augura que lo mejor está por venir. ¡Ah! Y el helado era color naranja óxido. Y, al día siguiente, Rachel llevaba una blusa exactamente del mismo color.

– ¡Venga ya!

– Bueno, era casi del mismo color.

Santana me sigue contando cosas de Rachel. Piensa que le gusta, aunque no está segura, así que va a esperar a ver si ella decide invitarla a salir.

– ¿Te parece buena idea? –quiere saber.

– Sí, aunque siempre puedes ser tú la que dé el primer paso.

– ¿Pero no es mejor que espere a que ella me pida salir?

– Sí, pero no esperes mucho. ¿Qué pasa si se lo pide a otra persona porque piensa que a ti no te gusta ella?

– Si le gusto, no debería pedirle salir a nadie más.

– Ya lo sé. Solo digo que si no da el paso pronto, igual no pasaría nada porque lo dieras tú.

Si no fuéramos tan amigas, me daría envidia que a Santana le guste una chica y a mí no. Pero me alegro por ella. San y yo estaremos unidas de por vida. Y estar unidas de por vida no es lo mismo que ser mejores amigas. Es decir, somos mejores amigas, pero va más allá de eso. ¿Cómo se llama cuando dos personas comparten una historia muy intensa? ¿Cuando no hay nada que pueda separarlas? Amigas del alma. Eso es lo que hemos sido desde el accidente.

Aunque, últimamente, siento que las cosas están cambiando. Es como si nos estuviéramos distanciando o algo así. Lo raro es que parece que esto ha pasado sin que me diera cuenta. No hay nada concreto que pueda decir que nos distancie pero… no sé, supongo que son cosas que pasan cuando creces. Mis padres apenas se relacionan con la gente con la que fueron al instituto. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Te gradúas y tus amistades simplemente se desvanecen? ¿Incluso cuando esas amistades son todo tu mundo?

Sé que eso no me pasará con Santana. Me encanta estar tan unida a otra persona, saber que nuestro vínculo siempre existirá. Me da seguridad. Solo que… para ser sincera conmigo misma, tengo que admitir que no somos las que éramos. No sé si seguimos siendo amigas por las cosas que todavía tenemos en común o por lo que hizo que estemos unidas de por vida.

Pero, a pesar de todo, sé que puedo contar con Santana para lo que sea. Y ella sabe que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

* * *

**Nueva historia que realmente amé, y espero que a ustedes también les guste :) ¡Saludos!**


	2. Dudas

Estoy intentando no derramar más pintura. Hasta el momento he hecho cinco carteles y derramado pintura azul en mi piso. Al menos mi casa tiene piso de madera, por lo que es posible limpiarlo.

Para hacer estos carteles para los contenedores de reciclaje de la cafetería, estoy usando colores vivos y letras grandes. También estoy poniéndoles brillantina y delineando las letras con marcadores metálicos. Quiero hacer que sea imposible que la gente no note el contenedor etiquetado como _BOTELLAS Y LATAS. _Estoy harta de que los chicos usen la excusa del cansancio para decir que no ven el cartel cada vez que tiran sus botellas de agua en el cubo de basura. Con mis nuevos carteles, nadie tendrá la excusa para no reciclar.

Se suponía que Kitty y Marley me ayudarían a hacer los carteles, pero lo cancelaron a último minuto. Me gustaría que no estuvieran en nuestro club. Es demasiado obvio que solo lo están usando para ponerlo en sus aplicaciones a la universidad. Sin embargo, Tina vino durante unas horas, nos convertimos en muy buenas amigas después de que me separé del Círculo de Oro. En estos días tengo más cosas en común con Tina que con Santana. Ella es la única persona en la escuela que se preocupa tanto de salvar el planeta como yo.

Soy presidenta de "Un Mundo", nuestro club medioambiental de la escuela. Un junior es presidente por dos años, así que para el final próximo año votaremos para un nuevo presidente. Supongo que se puede decir que mi amor por la Tierra es genético. Mi mamá es especialista en salud ambiental y mi papá construye invernaderos. Ellos, ciertamente, tienes cosas medioambientales en común, pero mamá es quince años más joven que papá. Así que allí es donde la semejanza termina. Las noches esenciales de papá implican estar en casa trabajando en un crucigrama o leer una novela de misterio. Mamá se inclina por la vida social. A ella le encanta conocer gente nueva y hacer correr la voz acerca de la vida verde. Incluso tenemos un jardín orgánico en el patio trasero. Mamá vende los vegetales en el mercado verde todos los veranos.

Todo mundo en el pueblo conoce a mi mamá. Vivimos en uno de esos pequeños pueblos de Nueva Jersey que está cerca de un montón de otras pequeñas localidades llamadas Tranquility, Peapack y Glad-Stone. Todos tienen a conocer a todo el mundo en pueblos como estos. Así que mis amigos están acostumbrados a las reglas de casa de mamá. Nunca dejan correr el agua si no las estamos utilizando, porque cuando se dejan enchufadas siguen gastando electricidad, incluso cuando están apagadas.

Una cosa que me gusta de mi casa es que hay toneladas de luz natural, así que normalmente no encendemos lámparas durante el día. Tiene un montón de cristal, techos altos y espacios abiertos. Tenemos tres tragaluces y dos sets de puertas correderas de vidrio, una para el balcón de arriba y otra para el porche de atrás. El porche de atrás conduce al muelle donde el bote de papá está atado. A veces él rema hasta el centro del lago donde y hace crucigramas allí.

Un envase entero de brillantina está derramado por toda la habitación. Educar al público nunca es fácil.

De alguna manera me las arreglo para terminar el cartel sin derramar nada más. Luego lo apoyo contra la pared para secarlo. Mi computadora suena con un mensaje instantáneo. Es de Santana.

**BerryGirl: **_omg NO vas a creer esto._

**Aceofwangs: **_¿qué?_

**BerryGirl: **_¡Rachel me llamo!_

**Aceofwangs: **_¡No me digas!_

**BerryGirl: **_Le di mi número hoy en clase, acabamos de hablar por teléfono._

**Aceofwangs: **_Detalles, por favor._

**BerryGirl: **_Ella quería saber si ya había hecho los deberes, me dijo que tenía una pregunta, lo que todos sabemos que es el código de que quiere conmigo._

**Aceofwangs: **_¿Siquiera parecía una verdadera pregunta?_

**BerryGirl: **_¡Demonios no! Y eso no es todo, creo que va a invitarme a salir._

**Aceofwangs: **_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

**BerryGirl: **_Solo un pensamiento. ¡Oh! Y le dije que me gustaba._

**Aceofwangs: **_¿Qué paso con esperar a que ella viniera?_

**BerryGirl: **_¡Lo hice! Ella fue quien llamo, ¿recuerdas? He pensado que si ella daba el primer paso, podía ponerle las cosas fáciles._

**Aceofwangs: **_¿Qué le dijiste?_

**BerryGirl: **_Solo que me parece que es linda y divertida :)_

**Aceofwangs: **_¿Y?_

**BerryGirl: **_Y ella me dijo que no tenía ni idea de que yo sintiera eso._

**Aceofwangs: **_Berry siempre ha estado tan fuera de onda._

**BerryGirl: **_Dímelo a mi, pero ahora ella lo sabe, así que es solo cuestión de tiempo._

**Aceofwangs: **_Bien por ti._

**BerryGirl: **_Gracias, ¿y tú qué?_

**Aceofwangs: **_¿?_

**BerryGirl: **_Con Sam_

**Aceofwangs: **_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte esto? NO ME GUSTA SAM._

**BerryGirl: **_¿Por qué no?_

**Aceofwangs: **_*cabezazos contra la pared* Pues… no sé… porque no tenemos nada en común, ¿quizá? ¿NADA DE NADA? Además sabes muy bien que me gustan las chicas._

**BerryGirl: **_Ah, por eso._

**Aceofwangs: **_¿Por qué te haces la sorprendida? Como si no te lo hubiera dicho nunca._

**BerryGirl: **_No estoy segura, ¿quizá por la misma razón por la que tú siempre actúas como si el no fuera el pedazo de chico más bueno que alguna vez has visto?_

**Aceofwangs: **_Ni que eso fuera lo más importante. Sabes que solo es para disimular._

**BerryGirl: **_Bueno, pero tampoco hace daño._

**Aceofwangs: **_Y no ayuda cuando no tenemos nada de que hablar._

**BerryGirl: **_¿Quién está hablando de hablar?_

**Aceofwangs: **_Zorra._

**BerryGirl: **_Deja de hablar mal de ti misma._

**Aceofwangs: **_Tengo que irme… tengo que terminar los carteles._

**BerryGirl: **_Adiós por ahora._

No estoy tan sorprendida de que Santana se haya lanzado y le haya dicho a Rachel que le gusta antes de siquiera saber si a ella también le gusta. Cuando ella quiere algo, se centra totalmente en eso hasta que lo consigue. No tiene miedo de ello.

Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mí.

En una escuela tan pequeña como la nuestra, te sabes los nombres de todas las personas en tu clase. Somos setenta y tres en nuestra clase junior. La mayoría llevamos en la escuela desde primer grado. Pero eso no significa que nos conozcamos de verdad. Nos hacemos una idea de cómo es la gente por la reputación que tiene, o por con quien sale o por como le va en clase. Estos juicios no están basados en hechos reales. Prácticamente, no nos conocemos a no ser que seamos amigos. Y, a veces, ni siquiera entonces.

Yo en realidad no encajo en ningún grupo. Ya no. Me gusta hacer mis propias cosas. Es decir, es evidente que me relaciono con los demás chicos de Un Mundo y como es lógico, ya me han encasillado como "abraza árboles". Creo que es una definición demasiado simple. No soy popular, pero tampoco una marginada. No soy deportista, pero no se me dan tan mal los deportes. No soy una nerd, pero tampoco soy una buena para nada. Supongo que parece que soy bastante del montón. Pero eso tampoco es verdad.

Siempre me ha resultado difícil encontrar gente con la que pueda relacionarme. Los de Un Mundo son geniales, pero Tina es mi única amiga de verdad. Cuando intento hacerme amiga de gente con la que no conecto demasiado, siempre sale mal. No merece el esfuerzo, el gastar tanta energía en labrar una amistad con alguien, si de todas maneras vas a distanciarte de esa persona.

Santana quiere que Blaine y yo nos hagamos amigos de Rachel. No para de decir lo genial que va a ser el año que viene si los cuatro hacemos cosas juntos. Es como si quisiera una cita doble o algo así. El entusiasmo que tiene Santana porque llegue el año que viene asusta un poco. Yo también estoy entusiasmada, pero solo porque es nuestro último año, pero Santana se comporta como si el último año fuera a ser una fiesta constante y ella la invitada de honor. Aunque no me sorprende. Le encanta ser el centro de atención. También le encanta hablar de las chicas que le gustan, particularmente, sobre si esas chicas están o no interesadas en ella.

Estoy segura de que, en parte, ese es el motivo por el que hoy quiere que quedemos para que podamos hablar de Rachel.

Así que todos vamos a comer pizza. Blaine se muere de ganas de conocer a Rachel para poder criticarla. Rachel todavía no ha llegado. Solo llevamos esperando diez minutos, pero Santana se está volviendo loca.

– ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Se asoma sobre el respaldo del asiento y estira el cuello para tener mejores vistas de la acera. Me está poniendo nerviosa. Se ha estirado tanto que parece estar a punto de caerse.

– No te preocupes –le digo.

– Ya debería estar aquí.

– Solo llega diez minutos tarde.

– Por eso. Nunca llega tarde.

Me callo lo que tengo ganas de decirle: que es la tercera vez que salen. No puedes saber que una persona nunca hace algo si solo has salido con ella dos veces.

– Yo solo sé que si no pedimos pronto, me voy a comer una pierna. Y no garantizo que sea la mía –informa Blaine.

– ¿No has comido a mediodía? –pregunto.

– No mucho, la verdad.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no tenía hambre.

– Eres un poco anoréxico.

– Sí, por eso ahora me comería tres pizzas.

– Podemos ir pidiendo para que nos sirvan cuando llegue Rachel –digo, mirando a Santana –. ¿Te parece? –Santana vuelve a nosotros.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Podemos pedir, por favor? –ruega Blaine –. Me voy a desmayar y, desmayado, no soy una compañía demasiado agradable –. A Santana no le gusta la idea.

– No sabemos qué quiere Rachel.

– Estamos en una pizzería –replica Blaine –: querrá pizza.

– Sí, pero…

– Nada de peleas en la mesa, niños –les advierto.

Santana debe estar muy nerviosa. Blaine y ella no se suelen comportar así: Blaine normalmente idolatra lo fabulosa que es Santana y ella se deja mimar por el calor de sus atenciones. Al principio, Santana pensaba que a Blaine le gustaba ella. Lo pasó fatal porque a ella Blaine no le gustaba nada. Tuve que decirle que no estaba interesado en ella de esa manera y todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero hoy no han jugado a adularse ni una sola vez dese que estamos aquí.

– Bueno –dijo Santana –, pidan. Pero no me echen la culpa a mi si luego a Rachel no le gusta.

– ¿Pedimos extra de queso? –pregunta Blaine –. ¿A quién no le gusta la extra de queso?

Santana se asoma otra vez por el respaldo. No deja de toquetearse los anillos. Lleva un millón de anillos y siempre los hace girar cuando está nerviosa.

– Si no le gusta la extra de queso, es que no merece la pena –murmura Blaine.

Acto seguido, intenta abordar al camarero, que está en una mesa, al fondo, bebiendo café.

– ¡Ahí está! –chilla Santana.

Rachel está cruzando la calle, pero no la ve. Lleva unas zapatillas fabulosas. Todos la observamos acercarse, mirándola sin disimulo. Espero que no le estemos haciendo sentir incómoda.

– ¡Hola! –dice Rachel –. Siento llegar tarde.

– ¿Llegas tarde? –dice Santana –. No nos habíamos dado cuenta –Blaine pone los ojos en blanco. Rachel nos mira.

– ¡Ah! ¿Conoces a Blaine y Quinn, verdad? –dice Santana.

– Más o menos. Hola –. Rachel se sienta en el mismo asiento que Santana. Me fijo en que son casi de la misma altura.

– ¿Te gusta la extra de queso, verdad? –pregunta Blaine.

– Me encanta –confirma Rachel.

– ¿Lo ves? –le dice Blaine a Santana mientras agita los brazos violentamente para llamar la atención del camarero despistado –. Te lo dije.

– ¿Creías que no me gustaba? –le pregunta Rachel a Santana, poniendo cara de: "¿Pero a quien demonios no le gusta la extra de queso?".

– No, es que pensé que igual te apetecía otra cosa.

– Soy una minimalista de la pizza –dice Rachel –. Cuantas menos cosas le pongas, mejor sabe –Santana a quien le encantan las pizzas a rebosar de ingredientes dice:

– Totalmente de acuerdo.

Rachel me mira: – Tuvimos Álgebra juntas, ¿verdad?

– Sí – Eso fue hace dos años. Lo recuerdo vagamente. Algo relacionado con circunferencias –. ¿Eras tu la que dibujaba circunferencias perfectas?

– Soy famosa por ello.

– ¿En serio? –interviene San, mostrando un repentino interés por la geometría.

– No… Bueno, es que una vez tuve que pasar al pizarrón a dibujar una circunferencia y… me salió muy redonda –explica Rachel.

– Que siempre es bueno cuando de trata de dibujar círculos –bromeo.

– Exacto –Rachel me sonríe.

– Pero te pasó más de una vez –le recuerdo. Por algún motivo, ahora me está volviendo todo a la memoria –. Creo que fueron tres o cuatro veces.

– Mmm… bueno vale –se disculpa –. Me has pillado –. Ambas sonreímos y Blaine nos mira.

– Bueno –dice San –. ¿Qué queremos beber?

Mientras comemos, Blaine acribilla a Rachel con preguntas. Es el método infalible de Blaine para comprobar que Rachel es merecedora de la magnificencia de Santana. Si Rachel siente que está en el punto de mira, lo disimula muy bien.

Cuando Blaine se termina el segundo trozo y se dispone a devorar un tercero, le pregunto:

– ¿Estás mejor? –me guiña un ojo.

– Mucho mejor.

Me inclino hacia él y le quito una miguita del labio. A Blaine siempre le pasa lo mismo: come tan deprisa que, sea lo que sea que esté engullendo, se termina ensuciando toda la cara.

Cuando nos despedimos, descubro que Rachel y yo vamos en la misma dirección. Blaine y Santana viven justo en la dirección contraria. Rachel se ofrece a llevarme a casa para que Santana no tenga que desviarse. Nos separamos y yo me meto en el coche de Rachel. Sé que a Santana le ha encantado este giro de los acontecimientos. Estoy segura de que se muere de ganas de llamarme luego y preguntarme qué me ha dicho Rachel de ella.

Lo raro es que me siento muy a gusto con Rachel. Es como si la conociera desde hace mucho. Como si ya fuéramos amigas.

– ¿Tenemos el almuerzo a la misma hora?

– ¿Vas a comer a la quinta hora?

– Sí.

– Entonces sí.

– Genial –Rachel juguetea con la radio.

– ¿Dónde te sientas? –pregunto.

– Por ahí, con el resto de los perdedores –me río. Rachel pertenece a los Chicos de Oro: popular, simpática y linda.

– Sí, claro. Como si no fueras justo lo contrario.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Nos conocimos oficialmente hace una hora.

– Sé lo que me digo.

– Sabes lo que te dices.

– Completamente. Se me da muy bien intuir a las personas.

– Vaya.

– ¿A que no sabías eso de mí?

– ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Nos conocimos oficialmente…

–…hace una hora. Sí me acuerdo

Rachel me mira y sonríe. Está pasando algo muy intenso. Es tan distinto de todo lo que he sentido hasta ahora que ni siquiera sé que es.

–Bueno, ¿dónde vives?

–En Lake End Road.

– ¿Eso está cerca del Lago Eco?

–Sí. El jardín trasero de mi casa es… el lago.

– ¿Por qué lo llaman así?

–Mi padre dice que es porque, si gritas desde el otro lado, se escucha el eco.

– ¿Lo has intentado?

–Sí, pero no hubo eco.

–Vaya… El paisaje probablemente fuera diferente cuando le pusieron el nombre al lago.

–Eso dice mi padre.

Rachel conduce. Durante un rato, ninguna dice nada.

– Santana es realmente genial –suelto de repente.

–Es divertida –dice ella.

Me callo para ver si dice algo más de Santana, pero parece que no tiene nada que añadir. Siento la necesidad de hablar de ella. No es que esté haciendo nada malo: Rachel solo me está llevando a casa, no pasa nada, pero hay algo que me preocupa. Así que digo:

–Somos amigas desde hace mucho.

–Sí, me ha contado que tuvieron un accidente de tráfico juntas.

No me puedo creer que le haya contado eso. Solo llevan hablando… ¿cuánto? ¿Dos semanas? Ni siquiera. Bueno, vale, todo el mundo sabe lo del accidente. Las grandes noticias sumadas a un pueblo pequeño equivalen a que todo el mundo esté al tanto de cosas que no son de su incumbencia dos segundos después de que dicho acontecimiento ocurra. Pero eso fue hace años. La gente del instituto no recuerda los detalles. Estoy segura de que la mayoría incluso ha olvidado lo que pasó. Rachel probablemente lo escuchara en su día, pero seguramente se le olvidó con el tiempo. No puede ser que conozca toda la historia… a menos que Santana se la haya contado.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo –digo –. La verdad es que no me gusta hablar de eso.

–No, claro. No debería haberlo mencionado.

–No, no pasa nada.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa le digo:

– Gracias por traerme.

–De nada. Bonita casa, por cierto.

– Gracias.

– ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

–Sí, era de mis abuelos, pero se mudaron a Florida.

–Los míos también. Creo que hay una conspiración para que todos los ancianos del país se muden a Florida.

–Yo creía que era el clima cálido lo que los atraía.

–No te dejes engañar: hay motivos ocultos. Créeme.

Me gusta el humor raro de Rachel, pero no siempre sé qué responder, así que me limito a decir:

–Seguro tienes razón.

Normalmente me doy cuenta de si le gusto a una chica. Ha habido unas cuantas. Pero el motivo de que no tenga novia es que todas me parecían muy inmaduras. Bueno, he salido con algunas chicas pero nada serio. Nunca he sentido el tipo de conexión que siempre he querido sentir. _Hasta ahora. _Esto es un desastre.

Cuando, más tarde, Blaine me llama, lo primero que me dice es:

–Nunca he visto a una chica mirarte así.

– ¿Cómo?

–Como si quisiera lamerte entera.

–Ya vale.

–Lamerte entera como un delicioso y dulce cono de helado.

– ¿Puedes dejarlo, por favor?

–Como si estuviera perdida en el desierto.

–Esto está mal.

–No eliges quién te gusta.

– ¡A mi no me gusta!

–Pero está claro que tú le gustas a ella.

–Lo dudo mucho. Y, aunque le gustara, no hay nada que hacer.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Porque está saliendo con Santana!

–Santana tendrá que aguantarse. No le va a quedar más remedio. Además, no son oficialmente novias, ni nada por el estilo.

–Estás muy equivocado.

–Un cono de helado con una cereza encima.

– Voy a preguntar a la Bola Mágica –voy por ella y le pregunto: "¿Le gusto a Rachel?". A continuación, la agitó.

– ¿Qué dice? –pregunta Blaine y la giro.

– "Definitivamente, sí"

–Tenemos una exclusiva.

–No le gusto.

–No puedes negar la realidad. Y la realidad es asquerosamente dura. Tú y yo sabemos que la vida no es precisamente fácil.

No puede ser que Rachel se sienta atraída por mí. Y, aunque lo hiciera, yo nunca podría sentirme atraída hacia ella. ¿Qué tipo de persona le haría algo así a su mejor amiga?

* * *

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Saludos!**


	3. Línea del destino

Esta semana estamos haciendo cerámica en la clase de Arte. Se me da fatal.

Y, claro, a Natalie se le da estupendamente. Se queda de pie junto a ti torno para observarme sufrir.

–Intenta no apretar tanto –me dice.

Estoy envolviendo con las manos un bulto de arcilla mientras le doy vueltas al torno. Mi capacidad de coordinación mano-pie parece seriamente dañada hoy: cada vez que trato de que el torno vaya más lento, presiono el pedal con más fuerza.

Y si, ya he aceptado que mi talento artístico se reduce a pintar carteles.

Aprieto demasiado la arcilla. Me rebosa entre las manos y se desmorona sobre el torno.

–Oh, vaya –dice Natalie en tono meloso. Un alivio instantáneo para el estrés –. Inténtalo otra vez.

Me encanta Natalie. Tiene un efecto calmante sobre mí en momentos de crisis. El año pasado también estábamos juntas en clase de Arte. No es que yo quisiera volver a cursar la asignatura, pero tenemos que hacer una optativa artística durante al menos tres años. Cada vez que me atasco con un proyecto, Natalie corre a socorrerme, calmado y solícita. A ella nunca le preocupan las cosas que a los demás nos desquician. Quizá sea porque es canadiense. Se mudó el primer año de instituto desde Montreal. Todavía tiene un acento raro y usa palabras que me resultan extrañas. Hubo un día que estaba hablando de gimnasia y yo me estaba enterando de nada de lo que me estaba contando. Estaba intentando decirme algo de sus pantalones.

– ¿Tus qué? –le preguntaba yo.

Y ella dijo: – Me he olvidado de los _joggings._

Y yo: – ¿Te refieres a tus _pants_?

Pero Natalie no entendía de qué le estaba hablando.

Junto la arcilla de nuevo y la dejo caer en el torno. Esta arcilla necesita saber quién manda aquí.

–Presiona el pedal solo un poquito –me aconseja Natalie.

–Ya, ya. Eso intento.

–Veamos.

Lo intento de nuevo. Esta vez, no aplastaré la taza que estoy intentando modelar.

– ¿Está quedando bien, eh?

–Si, ¿eh?

Esa es otra de las cosas que me gustan de Natalie. Siempre se ríe cuando imitamos sus hábitos de habla canadiense, como cuando dice "eh" después de cada frase.

Junto los dedos y envuelvo la arcilla con las manos. Luego, presiono la parte superior lentamente con los pulgares.

–Un poco más deprisa es mejor.

Piso nuevamente el pedal con el pie. Noto cómo el torno empieza a ir a la velocidad que yo quiero. Parece que le estoy agarrando el ritmo. Separo los pulgares hacia los lados, aún haciendo fuerza en la parte superior de la arcilla. A medida que la arcilla gira, el lugar en el que presiono con los pulgares se ensancha. Ya se empieza a vislumbrar el interior de la taza.

Cuando, al día siguiente, la arcilla parece una taza de verdad, me emociono muchísimo. La llevo a nuestra mesa y se la enseño a Natalie.

– ¡Mira lo que he hecho! –alardeo.

– ¡Eres la mejor! –me dice ella.

Está barnizando su pieza. Cuando terminemos de barnizarlas, las meteremos en el horno. Mañana estarán listas para que nos las llevemos a casa.

– ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –pregunto.

Natalie ha hecho un jarrón precioso. Es muy alto, y para eso hay que saber manejar muy bien el torno. La única vez que intenté hacer algo la mitad de alto que su jarrón, terminó desmoronándose.

–Con paciencia –dice –, y práctica.

–Hablas como mi madre.

–Tu madre debe ser una mujer muy inteligente.

–Más bien una mujer muy pesada, porque siempre tiene razón.

Empiezo a barnizar mi taza.

– ¿Te he dado permiso para que te sientes aquí? –le gruñe David a Mercedes en la mesa de al lado.

Mercedes busca otro sitio libre, pero no hay ninguno.

–Te puedes sentar aquí –le digo.

Mercedes me mira con tanta gratitud en los ojos que se me encoje la garganta. No soporto que David se meta así con ella. David es una de esas personas que captan la debilidad y, entonces, atacan. Cada vez que coincide con Mercedes, es como si se hubiera planteado como propósito vital dejarla en ridículo frente a todo el mundo. Ella no es su único objetivo, David y sus prepotentes amigos se meten con cualquiera que no encaje en sus perversos estándares, por ejemplo, como niños intelectuales o con sobrepeso. Mercedes tiene la mala suerte de ser ambas.

David también odia a Blaine con pasión. No sé por qué. Blaine no se destaca demasiado y se esfuerza muchísimo por encajar. Pero cada vez que David se encuentra con él por los pasillos, le lanza unas miradas terribles.

El año pasado, David rompió un trabajo de Literatura de Blaine sin motivo aparente. Blaine estaba sentado en clase, esperando a que el profesor entrara y los recogiera. David fue hasta su mesa, le quitó el trabajo y lo hizo cachitos. Eran quince páginas (quince páginas de verdad, no quince páginas con tipografía gigante y márgenes enormes) que iban a suponer la mayor parte de su nota en la asignatura. Un montón de alumnos vieron cómo David se lo rompía, pero nadie lo delató y David se salió con la suya. A Blaine le pusieron un cero. Pensó recoger los cachitos, entregárselos al profesor y explicarle lo que había pasado, pero prefirió quedarse con el cero, por mucho que le doliera perjudicar así sus notas. Creo que Blaine sospechaba de dónde provenía el odio de David y lo último que quería hacer era presionarlo para que explotara.

–Gracias, Quinn –dice Mercedes mientras coloca su tazón al lado de mi taza.

–No te preocupes –le digo–. David es un imbécil.

Miro a David. Él hace como si me estuviera mandando un beso. _Imbécil._

Algunos chicos miran cómo Mercedes levanta una pierna para pasar sobre la silla. No estoy segura de que vaya a caber en el espacio que queda entre mí y la alumna hostil de segundo año que hay al otro lado. Ojalá quepa. Yo me he apartado todo lo que he podido, estoy casi al borde del banco.

Mercedes consigue estrujarse entre nosotras. La chica de al lado hace un molesto sonido con los dientes para dejar constancia de su disconformidad.

–Me gusta tu tazón –digo.

–Gracias –Mercedes lo levanta –. Es para mi hermana. Está en la universidad.

–Que hermoso detalle.

Nos quedamos embobadas contemplando el brillo del barniz. Cuando vuelvo a levantar los ojos, David me lanza una mirada lasciva. Me niego a dejarme provocar por ella. Creo que no es bueno pagar el odio con odio cuando alguien proyecta malas energías hacia ti. Estoy convencida de que eso afecta el destino, y un exceso de malas vibraciones puede ser muy perjudicial.

Por ejemplo: le pides a la Energía una señal de que todo va a ir bien y, de repente, te encuentras con algún grafiti en la pared que dice SI. Ese tipo de mensajes son difíciles de detectar cuando estás atrapado en una enorme bola de negatividad.

Ignoro a David. Me molesta que se dedique a hacer la vida imposible a los demás. Yo creo que el propósito vital de la gente debería ser intentar hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y no que las cosas sean aún peores. Me pregunto que haría falta para que se diera cuenta. Es triste pensar que va a ser así toda su vida.

Mercedes se queda boquiabierta con el jarrón de Natalie.

– ¡Tu jarrón es altísimo!

–Gracias.

– ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

–Paciencia –le informo –. Y práctica.

–Síii, Quinn –dice Natalie –. Exactamente. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

–Tengo buena intuición.

Me dedica una sonrisita traviesa. Yo se la devuelvo.

–Gracias por dejar que me siente con ustedes chicos –dice Mercedes.

–No hace falta que te invitemos –dice Natalie –, puedes sentarte con nosotros siempre que quieras.

El karma de Natalie no me preocupa en absoluto. Ojalá mi karma sea tan bueno como el suyo. Si el futuro me depara algo grande, no quiero terminar perjudicando mi destino.

No sé nadar.

Sé lo que estás pensando: "¿Cómo puede ser que tengas casi diecisiete años y no sepas nadar?". Pues resulta que nadie me ha enseñado. Cuando era pequeña, nunca fui a un campamento, ni a la piscina, ni a ninguno de los lugares donde normalmente se aprende a nadar. Mis padres nunca me motivaron para que me interesara por la natación y a mí nunca se me ocurrió aprender por iniciativa propia.

Hasta ahora. Tenemos una reunión familiar en Hawaii en verano, después de que gradúe (tengo un cuarto de sangre hawaiana por parte de mi madre). Tengo ganas de nadar en el océano cuando estemos allí. Me encantan los peces tropicales. En mi habitación tengo un acuario enorme con neones y arcoíris y dos peces ángel. Mi pez ángel francés se llama Wallace y mi pez ángel reina se llama Gromit. Es el pez ángel reina más bonita del mundo. También es mi favorito. Ya sé que no debería tener una mascota favorita, teniendo en cuenta que tengo varias, pero no creo que los peces se den cuenta.

Sería fantástico nadar con peces tropicales. Me molesta ser una inepta en una cosa tan básica, en algo que todo el mundo sabe hacer. Así que me he inscrito a clases de natación.

En muchos sentidos soy una persona de agua. El agua es un elemento terrestre, así que queda bastante bien con mis tendencias tauro. Si estoy muy cansada y necesito espabilarme un poco, una ducha me resulta una experiencia de lo más refrescante y terapéutica. Mi cuarto de baño parece un _spa_. Tengo montones de geles de ducha y perlas de baño y me encantan los aceites esenciales, sobre todo los de _ylang-ylang_, lavanda o lila. También me gusta mucho dejar que el pelo se me seque al aire, sobre todo en verano.

Así que soy bastante acuática, es solo que me da un poco de miedo el agua cuando se trata de un mar o un océano. O un estanque. O una piscina.

Me aterroriza la idea de ahogarme.

Ahogarse debe ser una de las maneras más horribles de morir. Desde el accidente, tengo pesadillas en las que me hundo en agua, cada vez más profundamente, y mis pulmones luchan hasta la extenuación. Espero que, cuando aprenda a nadar, las pesadillas desaparezcan.

Tengo clases de natación los miércoles, después del instituto, en el polideportivo. De momento, lo único que hemos aprendido es a avanzar con tablas y a nada estilo perro. Un perro un poco ladeado y perjudicado, a decir verdad.

Soy la alumna mayor de la clase. Con diferencia. Hasta los niños de Primaria nadan mejor a estilo perro que yo.

Se supone que tenemos que hacer ejercicios en parejas. Mi compañero es el ayudante del profesor que, evidentemente, ya sabe nadar. Todos los demás están emparejados con alguien de su edad. Para este ejercicio, tengo que estirar los brazos hacia atrás. En cuanto mis pies se levantan del suelo de la piscina, siento como si me fuera a ahogar y empiezo a patalear.

Detesto que me dé tanto miedo. Quiero experimentar la increíble sensación de deslizarme suavemente en el agua, tal y como me imagino que se siente la gente cuando la veo nadar. Pero parece que nunca voy a llegar a eso.

Mi compañero no esta de acuerdo.

–Lo tienes controlado –dice –. Está todo en tu cabeza.

Tiende las manos hacia arriba para que me tumbe encima. Apoyo mi estómago contra ellas, estiro los brazos y, luego, levanto las piernas.

No. Puedo. Avanzar.

Mis pies patalean frenéticamente buscando el suelo de la piscina. Me incorporo, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar al ayudante de la vergüenza que me da. No es que crea que vaya a dejar que me ahogue. Sé que nunca lo haría. Es que… bueno, quizá esta piscina sea segura pero, ¿quién me va a salvar cuando esté nadando sola en el mar, donde podría pasar cualquier cosa?

Estoy frustradísima por lo que paso ayer en clase de natación. ¿Por qué no seré capaz de admitir que nunca voy a aprender a nadar? Y, claro, ya me puedo ir olvidando de bucear y todas esas cosas geniales. Nunca lo voy a conseguir. Estoy destinada a morir ahogada en algún estúpido accidente en un bote de vela.

Debería aceptar mi destino y llamarlo vida.

En el bar de la cafetería han puesto una nueva barra de ensaladas. Eso debería alegrarme, pero es que da un poco de pena. Los muy idiotas solo tienen cuatro verduras mal puestas. La lechuga tiene pinta de llevar ahí mucho tiempo. Hasta las tiras de zanahoria parecen querer abandonar el barco. Así que paso de largo mientras deslizo mi bandeja por la barra de la cafetería. Frunzo el ceño ante la oferta del almuerzo. Mis opciones se reducen a dos: malo o peor.

La persona que viene detrás de mi choca su bandeja contra la mía. Me doy la vuelta, enfadada. Entonces me doy cuenta de que es Rachel.

– ¡Hola! –exclama.

– ¡Ah! ¡No sabía que eras tú!

– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, bueno, más o menos.

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

–No tengo muchas ganas.

–No pasa nada.

Empujamos nuestras bandejas.

–Bueno, ¿con quién te sientas? –me pregunta.

–Mmm –miro hacia mi mesa –. Con unos amigos de Un Mundo.

–Ah, genial.

Empujamos nuestras bandejas un poco más.

–Este mediodía tenemos un gran abanico de deliciosas variedades –Rachel hace un gesto con la mano señalando el expositor de comidas –. Los entrantes incluyen unas cosas que se ven sospechosamente como patatas, un plasta de rodajas de manzana apelmazadas y por allí veo unas cosas verdes.

–Suena delicioso.

–Totalmente. Si pasamos a los primeros platos… puaj… creo que no soy capaz de identificar ninguno. Pero hay una cosa de cuestionable consistencia gelatinosa de postre que quizá sea un plus.

–Puaj.

–Eso es exactamente lo que he pensado cuando la he visto.

Hace cinco minutos, me sentía fatal. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Ahora estoy riendo como si no pasara nada. Cuando llegamos al final de la fila, Rachel me quita el vale de la cafetería.

–Yo invito –dice mientras tiende ambas tarjetas a la cajera. Ella las pasa, indiferente: no parece en absoluto sorprendida.

–Muy generosa –le digo.

–Si, ¿verdad?

Y ahí estamos, cada una con su bandeja.

–En fin –dice Rachel.

–Nos vemos –respondo.

–Sí.

De repente, me doy cuenta de que estoy mareada y nerviosa. Me siento en mi mesa.

–Hola Quinn –me dice Tina –. ¿Te ha llegado mi mensaje?

–Sí. Era graciosísima.

Tina sabe que llevo depre todo el día. A veces, cuando me quiere animar, escribe notas graciosas y las desliza en mi taquilla. Normalmente son fragmentos de conversaciones que ha escuchado y que sabe que me van a hacer gracia. Esta en concreto trata de un chico de último año que ha fumado tanta marihuana que solo le quedan seis neuronas vivas a las que aferra con todas sus fuerzas.

No puedo comer, no me entra nada.

– ¿Puedes ejecutar acciones como lavarte los dientes con tan solo seis neuronas? –me pregunta Tina.

–No creo que seas capaz ni de identificar el cepillo de dientes –respondo.

La verdad es que no estoy prestando atención: no dejo de mirar hacia la mesa de Rachel. Cada vez que miro, la veo riendo con los Chicos de Oro.

–Ah, y ya he colgado en el tablón lo de Ahorro Para Llevar –. Tina y yo hemos estado trabajando en una iniciativa para convencer a las tiendas de comida preparada y los restaurantes de comida rápida de que dejen de meter servilletas y otras cosas en las bolsas para llevar. Ya hemos conseguido que unas cuantas tiendas entren en el programa y que, en vez de meter cosas directamente en la bolsa, pregunten antes si necesitan algo más que lo que estás comprando.

–Genial –digo.

–Sí, pero todavía tenemos que ponernos en contacto con un montón de sitios.

Cuando la hora de la comida está a punto de terminar, me levanto para tirar la basura. Rachel se levanta con su bandeja exactamente al mismo tiempo. Yo me pongo a separar la basura orgánica de las cosas reciclables, pero Rachel no. Ella se limita a tirarlo todo al contenedor de la basura orgánica.

–Eh… ¿perdona?

–Hola.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Estoy tirando la basura. A no ser que tú la quieras o…

– ¡Ring, ring! Una llamada de Advertencias Medioambientales.

Rachel se me queda viendo como si estuviera loca.

– ¡Advertencias Medioambientales te está llamando!

–Eh, bueno. Mmm… ¿diga?

–Hola. ¿Está Rachel?

–Rachel al habla.

– ¿No sabías que tienes que meter la botella de agua vacía en el contenedor de reciclaje?

– ¿Este? – Rachel señala el contenedor –. Ay, perdona, no me he dado cuenta de que no me estás viendo. Estoy señalando el contenedor azul de reciclaje.

– ¿Te refieres al que tiene un cartel que dice LATAS Y BOTELLAS?

–Ese mismo, sí señora.

Hago una pausa.

–Entonces, supongo que debería sacar la botella del contenedor de basura –concluye.

–Eso sería un buen comienzo.

Rachel se asoma al asqueroso contenedor de basura.

–Hay tallarines…

– ¿Quieres ser responsable de la destrucción del único planeta que tenemos para vivir?

Rachel arruga la nariz. Estira lentamente el brazo por la boca del contenedor de basura. Rescata la botella y sacude unos cuantos tallarines.

– ¿Lo ves? – le digo –. ¿No ha sido tan malo, no?

–Un poco sí.

– ¿Por qué no reciclas?

–Ah, sí que reciclo.

– ¿Sí? ¿Y la botella?

–Bueno… Sí que reciclo. Solo que no todo y, no siempre.

– ¿Sabías que los vertederos producen el treinta y seis porciento de las emisiones de metano a la atmósfera?

–No lo sabía.

– ¿Y que el metano es un gas de efecto invernadero veinte veces más potente que el dióxido de carbono?

–Eso sí lo sabía.

–Entonces, sabrás que cada vez que tiras a la basura algo que puede reciclarse y pasa a formar parte del contenido de un vertedero, estás contribuyendo al calentamiento global inducido por la actividad humana y, por lo tanto, a la destrucción del medio ambiente.

Rachel se queda pensativa.

–Vamos a hacer una cosa. Tú me convences de que reciclar esta botella realmente marca una diferencia y yo te prometo que reciclaré todo lo que sea reciclable de aquí al final de curso.

– ¿De aquí a final de curso?

–Sí.

– ¡Pero eso solo son dos meses!

– ¡Exacto!

Me sonríe como si hubiera resuelto el problema del calentamiento global ella solita.

– ¿Y qué tal el resto de tu vida?

– Wow. Eso es un poco extremista.

–Menos extremista que destruir la Tierra.

–Mmm. De acuerdo. Tú ganas.

–Genial.

Apoyo la bandeja en el soporte y me dirijo de vuelta a mi mesa.

– ¡Eh!

Doy media vuelta.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿No ibas a convencerme?

–Tengo que prepararme antes. Tendré listos mis argumentos dentro de poco.

– ¿No me puedes convencer ahora?

– Eso sería demasiado simple. No, voy a hacer gráficas y cuadros y cosas de esas. Te voy a preparar una argumentación de lo más convincente.

Esto va a ser divertido. Se me acaba de presentar una oportunidad estupenda de demostrarle a Rachel todo lo que sé.

Y, quizá, de cambiar su vida para siempre.

A veces Santana y yo vamos juntas a la ciudad. Es un ritual que tenemos desde hace mucho. Nuestras madres solían turnarse para llevarnos en coche. Ahora que Santana conduce, el ritual parece completamente distinto. Solía ser una ocasión especial que esperaba con ilusión. Pero, ahora, podemos ir a la ciudad cuando queramos. Supongo que se podría decir que está perdiendo la magia, aunque las cosas que hacemos cuando vamos a la ciudad siguen siendo las mismas.

*Ver si en Eye's Gallery han traído joyas nuevas (Santana nunca tiene suficientes anillos, a mí me gustan los collares).

*Conseguir unos conos de helado de Ben & Jerry's (Cherry García para mí, Imagine Whirled Peace para ella.

*Ver qué cosas nuevas hay en la tienda de animales (yo busco complementos para acuario, ella cosas de gato)

*Asaltar la librería de segunda mano (ella normalmente sale de allí con un montón de libros, yo rara vez encuentro alguno que me guste)

*Pasear frente al escaparate de la tienda de la vidente. Cuando lo hacemos, yo finjo mirar hacia otro lado.

La vidente está sentada en una mesa pequeña y redonda junto a la ventana. Hay un cartel colgando del cristal que dice VIDENTE: LECTURAD Y BUENAVENTURAS. Tengo y no tengo ganas de mirar, así que, normalmente, termino poniéndola incómoda al lanzarle miraditas de soslayo. Estoy segura de que se da cuenta. Porque es vidente y eso.

A veces pienso que mi vida sería mucho más fácil si supiera lo que me va a pasar. Si pudiera eliminar lo Desconocido de mi existencia, no tendría que temerlo tanto. Por fin podría saber lo que es vivir sin miedo. Pero a veces la verdad no es agradable. ¿Qué pasaría si me entero que va a volver a sucederme algo terrible? No sé si sería capaz de vivir sabiéndolo.

–Entremos –digo.

– ¿Dónde? –pregunta Santana –. ¿Ahí?

–Sí, ¿por qué no?

–Ya te leí la mano.

No habíamos planeado estudiar Quiromancia en nuestro calendario hasta el mes que viene, pero Santana está tan fascinada con el tema que ya ha aprendido las nociones básicas. Nos leyó la buenaventura a las dos hace tiempo. No es que dude de sus capacidades y no quiero ofenderla, pero esta es nuestra oportunidad de comprobar con una profesional que lo hizo bien.

Quizá incluso averigüemos algo más. Santana ha aprendido Quiromancia de un libro, no de haberla practicado. Creo que alguien que lleva leyendo manos mucho tiempo puede ver cosas más relevantes.

–Ya lo sé pero, ¿no sería genial que una vidente nos volviera a leer? –opino –. Este es el mes del tarot. Y ella tiene cartas.

Miramos el escaparate. Hay una baraja de cartas y unas cuantas velas en la mesa. Las sillas desparejadas tienen dibujos de colores brillantes. La vidente no está sentada en su silla. Quizá esté en el almacén, almorzando.

–Ni siquiera está en la tienda –dice Santana.

–Podemos esperar.

–Si no vuelve en cinco minutos, nos vamos.

–Hecho.

Santana añade:

– ¡Ooh! ¡Se me había olvidado contártelo! Rachel y yo estamos destinadas a estar juntas.

– ¿Y eso es nuevo?

Nunca he visto a Santana tan emocionada con una chica. De lo único que habla es de Rachel. Cuando intento cambiar de tema, la conversación siempre se dirige hacia ella. Todo el mundo en el instituto dice que Santana y Rachel hacen buenísima pareja, que son perfectas la una para la otra y se preguntan por qué no empezaron a salir antes. El Círculo de Oro está encantado. El mundo entero está bastante de acuerdo en que estaban destinadas a salir.

–Anoche probé algo nuevo –sigue Santana –. ¿Te acuerdas de esa práctica de Numerología que te enseñé, esa que se hace con las letras de tu nombre y las letras del nombre de la chica que te gusta…?

–Sí.

–Pues la hice con mi nombre y el de Rachel y salió que éramos altamente compatibles. Después nos hice las cartas astrales y decían que éramos la pieza que falta en la vida del otro.

– ¿Las cartas astrales dicen esas cosas?

–Claro. Bueno, no literalmente pero si… si sabes interpretar los resultados y eso, el mensaje está claro.

De repente, la vidente aparece. Tiene un aspecto muy exótico, envuelta en capaz de telas sueltas.

–Es como si hubiera adivinado que estábamos aquí –susurro.

–O como si nos hubiera espiado.

La vidente sonríe cuando nos ve. Nos hace un gesto para que entremos. Me había imaginado que resultaría intimidante. En parte, es uno de los motivos por los que evitaba su mirada cada vez que pasaba frente al escaparate. Pero no es intimidante en absoluto. Parece simpática.

–Entonces… ¿podemos entrar? –digo.

–Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero tú pagas.

–Trato hecho.

Las campanas suenan cuando abrimos la puerta. Dentro, todo es incienso, alfombras tejidas y composiciones de flores secas. Hay una pared entera cubierta con un mosaico de espejos con forma de rombo. Todos son de diferentes tamaños y son de mil colores distintos.

–Me alegro mucho que estén aquí –dice la vidente. No da nada de miedo –Soy Coral.

–Yo soy Quinn y ella es Santana.

–Por favor –coral nos indica con el brazo que nos acerquemos a la mesita. Es raro estar al otro lado del escaparate. Vamos hacia donde nos indica y nos sentamos en las dos sillas que hay enfrente de la suya –. ¿Las dos quieren que les lea el futuro?

–Sí –respondo, sintiéndome como si tuviera cuatro años y estuviera pidiendo una galleta –. Nos gustaría que nos leyera la mano.

–Leo la mano y también echo las cartas. Diez dólares cada una.

Hago un inventario mental del contenido de mi cartera y decido que tengo suficiente dinero como para pagar la lectura de las dos y hasta para comprar un helado después.

Santana dice que yo debería ser la primera, así que Coral se la lleva a una salita de espera. La vidente cierra la puerta tras ella y se sienta en la mesa frente de mí. Después me pide permiso para tomarme la mano y yo se la tiendo con la palma levantada sobre la mesa.

–La línea del corazón es marcada. Fuerte. Tendrás grandes amores en tu vida –me dice.

– ¿Más de uno? –pregunto. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera a tener un gran amor.

–Sí –pasa sus dedos sobre la palma de mi mano –. No tienes línea de la salud, lo que significa que será buena. La línea de la vida es profunda. Tendrás una vida larga y plena –mira un poco más –. Te casarás. Tendrás dos hijos.

¡Que locura! Siempre he tenido la sensación de que así es como sería mi vida.

–Las líneas de la cabeza y de la vida se unen aquí –continúa Coral –. Piensas más de lo que actúas.

Y, de nuevo, eso es cierto. Cuando Santana me leyó la mano, me dijo que tendría una vida amorosa feliz y que viviría mucho tiempo, pero Coral es más específica.

–Tu línea de la cabeza es muy profunda. Tienes buena memoria. Eres una persona lógica. Desarrollarás buenas habilidades mentales a lo largo de tu vida.

Quiero preguntarle sobre el destino en conjunto, pero quizá sea una pregunta tonta. No creo que haya una línea específica del destino.

Pero, como es vidente, Coral dice:

– ¿Tienes más preguntas?

– ¿Hay… alguna manera de saber cuál será mi destino? ¿En general?

–La línea del destino. Hay una línea del destino –Me dobla los dedos un poco hacia atrás –. ¿Ves esta estrella de aquí? ¿Bajo el anular?

Asiento.

–Pues significa que alcanzarás el éxito después de diez años de duro trabajo.

Es alucinante que puedan contarte tantas cosas de tu vida con solo mirarte las líneas de la mano. Y que las de todas las personas sean tan diferentes. Tengo muchas líneas en las palmas de las manos y la mayoría son muy profundas, pero Santana solo tiene unas pocas. Le faltan algunas de las más importantes.

–Veo una la ruptura en la línea –dice Coral –. En esta época de tu vida, el destino te hará enfrentarte a un enorme conflicto.

– ¿Ahora?

–Es difícil determinar cuándo sucederá algo en concreto. Solo puedo ver partes de una vida. Aunque sí que puedo decirte que este conflicto se presentará pronto.

Coral empuja la baraja de cartas sobre la mesa hacia mí. Me dice que corte una vez. Después da la vuelta a unas cuantas cartas y las coloca sobre la mesa. Me gusta la predicción de la nueva chica que va a cambiar mi vida para siempre. Su interpretación del resto de las cartas no es demasiado sorprendente. Hasta que le da la vuelta a la última.

–Estás unida a alguien por un evento trágico, pero otra tragedia romperá el vínculo.

Espero a que Coral me lo explique, pero se limita a barajar las cartas.

–Mmm… ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

–El tiempo lo dirá –responde ella.

A continuación, me manda a la salita de espera. Es el turno de Santana.

* * *

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste :) **

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites!**


	4. Códigos

El festival anual de cometas es una de las mejores cosas de la primavera, junto con el final del curso escolar, dentro de dos meses, y que empieza a hacer calorcito.

El festival de cometas tiene sus reglas. La verdad es que nunca me han interesado demasiado. Normalmente suelo ir a ver los diseños de las cometas nuevas. Después le pido a alguien prestada la suya para volarla un rato. Este año he venido con Santana y Rachel. Rachel presenta su cometa a la competición. La ha hecho ella misma.

Aparentemente, esa es una de las reglas, según el folleto que estoy leyendo, por primera vez en mi vida. La cometa que vueles en el concurso tienes que haberla hecho tú mismo o alguien tiene que haberla hecho para ti. Mucha gente trae sus propias cometas para volarlas simplemente por diversión, pero, a menos que sean artesanales, no puedes participar en la competición. Otra de las reglas es que las cometas no pueden pesar más de dos kilos. Algunas son tan enormes que me cuesta creer que pesen menos.

Los participantes pueden optar a los siguientes premios:

* Cometa más grande.

* Cometa más pequeña.

* Cometa más original.

* Cometa de cincuenta metros.

* Cometa con mayor ángulo.

* Cometa con mayor tirada.

* Cometa más estable.

El parque se está llenando de participantes y curiosos. Mires donde mires, cometas de vivos colores flotan en la brisa. Es alucinante lo trabajadas que están algunas. Las que tienen forma de dragón, otras con forma de mariposa y unas con muchas espirales. En conjunto, resulta de lo más impresionante.

Extiendo una manta bajo un árbol. Santana abre su nevera portátil y me da mi botella de agua. Siempre llevo una botella de acero inoxidable con agua porque bebo mucha. Me niego rotundamente a beber bebidas carbonatadas. Las bebidas carbonatadas te destrozan el aparato digestivo. No quiero que me pase eso.

Rachel está al otro lado del césped, mirándonos. La saludo con la mano. Nos sonríe cuando nos ve acercarnos. Tiene un dorsal con el número quince pegado a la blusa.

–Es una pena que me hayan puesto en la competición de los adultos –dice Rachel. En el folleto dice que en la competición de adultos compiten los que tengan de dieciséis años en adelante –. Hubiera dejado a esos chicos por los suelos.

–Todo el mundo sabe que eres un as de las cometas –dice Santana –. Por eso te han puesto con los adultos. Los niños tenían miedo de ti.

Santana da un brinco y rodea a Rachel con los brazos. Ella le devuelve el abrazo.

La cometa de Rachel parece un lazo gigante, y tiene un montón de colores y estampados. Me encantaría que me contara cómo la ha hecho.

– ¿Cómo decidiste qué forma darle a tu cometa? –pregunto.

–Pues… básicamente, por la aerodinámica. Y por una larguísima y aburrida historia que no voy a contar aquí.

–Oye –se queja Santana –, nunca me has contado esa historia.

–Seguramente porque es larguísima y aburrida.

– ¿En qué categoría compites? –pregunto yo.

–En la carrera de cincuenta metro y en la cometa con mayor ángulo.

–Ah –asiento como si supiera qué significa "cometa de mayor ángulo"

La verdad es que el folleto no lo explica.

Rachel apoya su cometa en el suelo con cuidado. Después abre la nevera portátil y se pone a rebuscar.

– ¿Hay refresco de uva?

–Lo siento –dice Santana –. No me quedaban.

En su lugar, toma agua. Santana se está poniendo protector solar, aunque solo es abril y aún no hace mucho calor. El año pasado aprendimos lo importante que es echarse crema por la vía del sufrimiento. Era un día como hoy, frío y nublado. A mi ni siquiera se me ocurrió traerme protector solar. Al día siguiente, en el instituto, tenía los brazos tan quemados que todo el mundo me empezó a llamar Pinzas de Langosta. Me sentí humilladísima. El color natural de la piel de Santana es más oscuro y es como si siempre estuviera bronceada, así que nadie se dio cuenta de que también estaba un poquito quemada.

Rachel se sienta con nosotras en la manta.

Retomo la conversación y digo:

–Bueno, y… ¿qué es eso de la cometa con mayor ángulo?

–Consiste en quedarse quieto en un punto y ver a qué distancia de tu cabeza consigues que vuele tu cometa.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Eso es genial!

–Para esa competición, todos los participantes se ponen en fila y el jurado evalúa en ángulo que la cometa tiene respecto del horizonte.

–Me acuerdo de la carrera de los cincuenta metros del año pasado –dice Santana –. Tienes que hacer que la cometa vuele durante toda la carrera, ¿verdad?

–Exacto –Rachel me mira –. ¿También viniste el año pasado?

–Vengo todos los años. Me encantan las cometas.

– ¿En serio?

–Las cometas son geniales. También me encantan los globos aerostáticos.

– ¿Alguna vez te has subido en uno?

–No, pero, ¿sabes que a veces aterrizan junto a Smoke Rise?

– ¡Claro! ¡He estado allí muchísimas veces!

–De pequeña, cada vez que veía un globo aerostático, hacia que mi madre se subiera al coche y lo seguíamos. Después salíamos para contemplarlo aterrizar.

–Tu madre parece genial.

– ¡Santana! –un niño viene corriendo hacia nosotros. Debe de estar en quinto o sexto de Primaria –. ¡No sabía que ibas a venir!

– ¿Y en que otro sitio podría estar? –Santana se agacha para abrazarlo. Parece muy feliz de verla, como siempre que un niño se acerca a Santana. Ha sido la niñera de casi la mitad del los niños de la ciudad –. Chris –dice –, ¿conoces a Rachel, verdad?

–Sí, claro –dice Chris –. Hola.

– ¡Hola! –responde ella.

No parece que Chris esté muy dispuesto a darle un abrazo.

–Y esta es mi amiga Quinn –dice Santana –. Soy la tutora de Chris –me informa.

Santana ha empezado a dar clases particulares con Rachel en la Escuela Primaria. Rachel lo hace desde el año pasado y llevaba un tiempo intentando convencer a Santana de que le iba a encantar. Le viene como anillo al dedo. El único motivo por el que ha tardado un poco en decidirse era que no sabía como acomodarlo con el resto de su horario. Sobre todo desde que su horario consiste cada vez más pasar tiempo con Rachel.

– ¿Cómo van las matemáticas? –pregunta Santana.

–A ninguna parte –protesta Chris –. La parte matemática de mi cerebro no funciona.

–Sí, lo hace. Te ayudaré. Ya verás.

–Espero que tengas razón.

– ¿Dónde esta tu familia? –pregunta Santana.

Chris señala hacia una zona abarrotada de niños pequeños. Su madre está intentando simultáneamente que un bebé pare de llorar, que dos niños no se maten y que una niña se deje atar un lazo en el cabello.

– ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a tu madre? –dice Santana –. Nos vemos el martes, ¿te parece?

– ¡Sí! –responde Chris –. ¡Adiós, Santana!

El niño se va corriendo con su madre.

–Voy por un cono de helado –dice Santana –. ¿Alguien quiere?

–Yo estoy bien –contesta Rachel –gracias.

–Yo sí quiero –respondo.

– ¿Cereza? –pregunta Santana.

–Por supuesto.

Y, entonces, nos quedamos solas. Rachel me mira fijamente.

– ¿Trajeron alguna manzana?

–Mmm… –Busco en la nevera –. Queda una.

–Genial. ¿Puedo comérmela?

–Es mía.

– ¿Es tuya?

–Sí. Me la pedí hace una hora. ¿No me has oído?

–La verdad es que no.

–Mala suerte.

– ¿Nos la jugamos a piedra, papel o tijera?

–Está bien.

Preparamos los puños.

– ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! –dice Rachel.

Yo saco tijeras y ella papel.

–Ohhh… Mala suerte.

–Dos de tres.

–Eso había que haberlo dicho antes.

–Pues lo estoy diciendo ahora.

–Ahora no cuenta. Tenías que haberlo dicho antes.

– ¿Quién dice?

–Son las reglas. ¿No te sabes las reglas?

–Ah… –dice Rachel –, es que yo soy las reglas.

Nos bebemos el agua.

– ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –pregunto yo.

–El 1 de Octubre.

Claro, Rachel es libra. Es encantadora, agradable, tranquila e idealista. Tiene las características clásicas de los libras. Deseaba que fuera de un signo compatible con tauro e incompatible con leo. En realidad, es un signo incompatible con ambos.

Pero, a ver, ¿qué estoy pensando? Solo somos amigas. Me alegro por Santana. La vida es bella.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunta Rachel.

–Por saberlo. Mi cumpleaños es dentro de nada, así que…

El reflejo del sol en los ojos de Rachel hace que me cueste mirarla. Los tiene de color café achocolatado y son preciosos.

Tengo-que-dejar-de-mirárselos.

– ¿Dónde está Blaine? –me pregunta Rachel.

–A él no le gustan las cometas tanto como a mí.

Rachel asiente contemplativamente con un gesto que ya le he visto hacer antes. Es como si dijera: "Alguien a quien no le gustan las cometas… alucinante".

–Entonces… ¿se ha quedado en casa o…?

–Supongo. No lo sé.

Rachel bebe agua.

–Es genial no sean de esas parejas que no lo hacen todo juntos, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Ay, dios. ¿Rachel piensa que Blaine es mi novio? ¿De dónde ha sacado eso?

–Blaine no es mi novio –digo rápidamente.

– ¿No?

–No –me gustaría explicárselo pero, por supuesto, no puedo,

–Ah.

Rachel sonríe ligeramente y bebe agua para disimular.

No sé mucho de relaciones y chicas, pero hay algo que si sé y es que cuando una persona te pregunta si tienes novio/novia (o afirma que lo tienes para que seas tú la que lo confirme o lo niegue), significa que le interesas y que están intentando averiguar si estás disponible. Aunque es imposible que Rachel esté interesada en mí. A ella le gusta Santana, y Santana y yo somos tan distintas que no puede ser que le gustemos las dos. Además, sí yo le gustara, me habría invitado a salir. ¿No?

Desde el festival, me he sentado con Rachel a la hora de comer toda la semana. Sentarnos juntas no debería ser para tanto. La gente debería poder sentarse con quien quisiera.

Pero claro, no es tan sencillo.

Mis amigos se comportan como si los hubiera ofendido. El Círculo de Oro nos mira mal. Marley parece particularmente molesta. Ella se nos queda mirando descaradamente como si fuera un comportamiento aceptable. Lo que me hace a estar más decidida a hacer lo que quiero. Me niego a dejar que esta gente me controle con su negatividad.

En la mesa del Círculo de Oro, Sam se levanta, nos sonríe y nos saluda con la mano.

Rachel lo ignora.

–Sam te está saludando –le digo.

–No, no me esta saludando.

–Mmm… Yo creo que sí.

–Eso no es un saludo de verdad. Está siendo sarcástico.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque no deja de meterse conmigo por haberme cambiado de mesa. Parece que hubiera cometido una ofensa federal o algo así.

–A mis amigos tampoco les gusta. Creo que se sienten insultados, pero… ¡no es que ya no seamos amigos, ni nada de eso! Es solo que me apetece sentarme en otro sitio. ¿Por qué tienen que armar este numerito?

No puedo evitar ver a Rachel y querer sentarme con ella. Creo que a ella le pasa lo mismo, porque fue ella quien me pidió que nos sentáramos juntas. Pero yo no podía ir a sentarme en la mesa del Círculo de Oro, y ella no parecía dispuesta a venir a sentarse a mi mesa con un montón de chicas que no conoce. Así que buscamos un territorio neutral.

–Esto da asco –opina Rachel.

–Ya lo sé –digo yo –. Me muero de ganas de que llegue el año que viene –A los estudiantes de último año les dejan salir del instituto a la hora de comer. Pueden irse a casa, al Lunch Counter o a cualquier pizzería. Nosotros estamos condenados al infierno de la cafetería durante el resto del año –. Es super injusto. ¡Mira cómo de genial está afuera!

–Esto apesta.

–Pensaba que daba asco.

–Bueno, las dos cosas. Es que es demasiado.

–Al año que viene pienso comer todos los días en el Lunch Counter.

El Lunch Counter es un viejo bar en el que hacen sándwiches que debe llevar abierto más o menos un siglo. No hay más que una barra en la que sentarse y unos cuantos asientos viejos de cafetería antigua. Los sándwiches son deliciosos y bastante baratos. Es divertido jugar a estar en 1960 un rato.

Marley nos está atravesando con la mirada. Otra vez.

Proyecto un escudo protector imaginario contra sus energías negativas.

–Tengo algo para ti –me dice Rachel.

Saca un cuaderno. Parece bastante limpio; no tiene páginas sueltas y arrugadas saliendo de las tapas.

–Bonito cuaderno.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí.

– ¿Por qué?

–No está hecha pedazos.

–Ah, eso. Es que suelo aplicar mis capacidades de organización de cuadernos cada vez que puedo –Rachel arranca una hoja. Algunos pedacitos de papel se quedan enganchados en la espiral -¿Te gustan los códigos?

–Por supuesto.

–Buena respuesta.

– ¿A qué te refieres con códigos? –Rachel ríe.

–Me gusta inventarme códigos para que la gente no entienda lo que escribo.

– ¿Para escribir notas secretas y cosas así?

– Exactamente.

– ¡Me encanta!

No sé cómo lo hace, pero Rachel siempre se inventa actividades divertidas de lo más extraño. Hasta ahora, en la semana que hemos pasado juntas, me ha enseñado a:

* Observar una conversación que está teniendo lugar en la otra punta de la cafetería e inventarnos un diálogo alternativo.

* Hacer un ábaco con uvas y palitos de queso.

* Usar el Almanaque del Granjero (un calendario que se publica todos los años para planear las cosechas según el tiempo que vaya a ser) para predecir el humor de los profesores.

Miro hacia la que solía ser mi mesa. Tina está hablando con otros chicos de Un Mundo, medio dándome la espalda, comiendo zanahorias _baby_ que siempre trae de casa. Me doy cuenta de que está tamborileando los dedos, siempre hace eso cuando está estresada. Ojalá me mirara. Le sonreiría y así sabría que no la estoy ignorando, ni nada de eso. La verdad es que no se mostró muy comprensiva cuando dejé de comer con ellos. No se me ocurrió que le fuera a afectar tanto. Además, es que nos vemos todos los días. Seguimos siendo buenas amigas.

Que me siente en otra mesa no cambia nada.

Marley sigue mirándonos. No sé por qué el Círculo de Oro nos considera tan fascinantes, porque entre nosotros no pasa nada interesante. Santana sabe que nos sentamos juntas. Dice que así tengo oportunidad de averiguar qué piensa Rachel de ella, así que le parece bien. No sé si piensa que esto de sentarnos juntas es una cosa temporal, pero el curso está a punto de terminar, así que supongo que da un poco igual.

–Así que con esto… –Rachel saca una pluma de su mochila –. La primera letra de cada palabra representa una letra de un mensaje. Los signos de puntuación se unen igual que en la escritura normal. Entonces… –Escribe algo en un papel –. Aquí lo tienes.

Ella me pasa esto: _Habas oscuras leen abejas._

– ¿Habas oscuras leen abejas? –digo yo.

Está claro que no se me da demasiado bien descifrar códigos.

–Lo que dice no es lo importante –explica Rachel –. Las frases no tienen por qué tener sentido. Piensa en el código.

–De acuerdo…

–Entonces, ¿qué dice?

Escribo con la pluma la letra inicial de cada palabra que Rachel ha escrito. Cuando por fin capto cómo va, escribo "Hola" me avergüenzo de haber tenido que escribirlo para descifrarlo.

La caligrafía de Rachel es increíble. Estudiamos Grafología en octubre, pero aún me acuerdo de bastantes cosas. Su escritura tiene hacia delante con una especie de inclinación sesgada. Eso indica expresividad emocional y optimismo. También me doy cuenta de que aprieta mucho al escribir, lo que significa que es una persona intensa.

–Genial –digo –. ¿Lo inventaste tú?

– ¿No te resulta increíble lo brillante que soy?

–La verdad es que no.

–Ahora te toca a ti.

Hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría decirle, pero no puedo. Así que escribo:

_Elefantes seniles usan narices cuando orgulloso duque inglés galante osa golpear una anciana yegua._

Le paso lo escrito.

–Es un poco complicada –me disculpo.

–Ya veo, ya.

Rachel se queda mirando el papel un minuto.

–Gracias, me contesta. Una más.

Escribe algo y me lo pasa.

_Soy intensa._

– ¡Oye! –exclamo –. ¡Está sí que tiene sentido!

Es raro, porque no he analizado el código, sino el mensaje: interpretando su escritura, he deducido que es una chica muy intensa. Pero no quiero que piense que soy una rarita que va por ahí interpretando la caligrafía ajena.

–Sí, te da puntos extra.

–Ya sabes lo que dices de las chicas intensas: suelen tener problemas.

– ¿Por qué piensas que se refiere a mí?

–Porque tú eres una chica muy intensa.

– ¿De verdad soy una chica muy intensa?

–Salta a la vista.

–Este código funciona a diferentes niveles. Quizá, cada vez que digo "sí", lo que realmente significa es que soy muy intensa.

–Y muy astuta.

Es evidente que Rachel es una chica intensa. Capta cosas que a la mayoría de las chicas del montón les pasarían desapercibidas. Parece estar más alerta que el resto de la gente. Yo lo noto cada vez que me mira. Se le ve en los ojos. Sobre todo cuando le cambian de color. A veces estamos hablando, o riendo, y de repente pasa algo y se pone seria. Entonces, sus ojos dejan de ser de ese color chocolatoso y optan por un café mucho más oscuro.

Cuando eso pasa, es definitivamente intensa.

– ¿Entonces puedes confirmar que todas las chicas intensas tienen problemas? –pregunto.

–Solo cuando están en situaciones complicadas.

– ¿Cómo cuales?

A Rachel se le pone la mirada seria. Sus ojos se tornan café oscuro.

Aprieto los dedos en torno a mi cuarzo de turmalina. Cuelga de una cadenita de plata que siempre tengo en el cuello, incluso si estoy usando otros collares. El cuarzo de turmalina tiene poderes librantes. Me hace mantener los pies en el suelo cuando todo lo demás parece inestable.

Mi maldito cuarzo de turmalina no funciona.

–Como cuando la pizza se te queda fría y ya no hay quien se la coma, ¿por ejemplo? –digo para aliviar la tensión.

Rachel baja la mirada hacia su porción de pizza fría.

–Por ejemplo –responde –. Era justo en lo que estaba pensando.

Pero ambas sabemos que no es verdad.

O quizá yo sea la única que siento esto. Rachel hizo su elección, y no fui yo. Así que tengo que aceptar que ser solo su amiga va a ser duro, pero mejor ser solo amigas que no ser nada de nada.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! :) Un capítulo más…**

**Espero les guste esté, ¡ya viene lo emocionante! ¡Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites!**


	5. Verdades ocultas

Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Es alucinante cómo la Astrología determina tu personalidad. Cuando aprendí lo que eran las cartas astrales, me enteré de cuáles eran mis atributos inherentes.

5 de mayo:

* Revolucionarios.

* Talentosos.

* Inteligentes.

* Progresistas.

* Originales.

También descubrí que mi signo lunar es acuario. Creo que las características de mi signo son más acertadas.

Luna en Acuario:

* Atracción hacia la Astrología.

* Apoyo a las grandes causas.

* Fuertes ideales.

* Gran humanitarismo.

* Intereses excéntricos.

La luna y las estrellas nos conocen. Una prueba más de que todo está conectado.

Santana y Blaine van a venir a mi casa esta noche. Santana quería traer a Rachel, así que ella también viene. No he invitado a nadie más. Odio las fiestas mastodónticas, sobre todo si son en mi honor. Pensé en invitar a Tina, pero cuando se lo dije a Santana, me medio convenció para que no lo hiciera.

–Quizá invite a Tina –comenté.

–Ah –respondió Santana, en ese tono que usa cuando algo no la convence.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

–Nada, es que… ¿crees que es buena idea? Quiero decir… apenas nos conoce.

–Me conoce a mí.

Santana tiene problemas con Tina. Le molesta que nos hayamos hecho tan amigas después de que me separara del Círculo de Oro. Si hubiera sido por Santana, nunca me hubiese ido del grupo. Tina y diversión no son precisamente sinónimos en su diccionario mental. Así que nunca las hago coincidir, algo con lo que Santana está completamente de acuerdo.

–No te enfades –siguió Santana –, pero es que creo que sería mejor que estuviéramos solo nosotros cuatro. Solo te conoce a ti. ¿No crees que igual se sienta un poco desplazada?

Quizá Santana tuviera razón. Podría ser que, si invitaba a Tina a mi cumpleaños, se sintiera incómoda.

Así que decidí no hacerlo. Cuando me preguntó qué iba a hacer para celebrarlo, le dije que me apetecía pasarla sola, por que últimamente no estaba teniendo mucho tiempo para mí.

No me gusta haberle mentido, pero es que no se me ocurría qué otra cosa decirle.

Un Mundo me organizó una fiesta durante la reunión de ayer. Tina hasta hizo una pancarta. Ninguno parecía enfadado porque me haya cambiado de mesa. De hecho, con Tina las cosas están un poco raras, pero solo a la hora de la comida; el resto del tiempo está como siempre. Mi madre ha preparado un descomunal desayuno de cumpleaños esta mañana. Como parte de su regalo, mis padres van a pasar la noche en la ciudad hoy para que podamos tener la casa para nosotros solos. A mí me parece que es más bien regalo para ellos, pero bueno. El plan es pedir comida y ver pelis.

He estado pensando en lo que pasó el otro día a la hora del almuerzo con lo de los códigos y he decidido no darle importancia. A Rachel no le gusto. No puedo gustarle.

Evidentemente, no fue nada.

Blaine no está de acuerdo.

– ¿La va a traer aquí?

Blaine piensa que estoy loca por arriesgarme a estar en la misma habitación que Rachel en presencia de Santana y que es imposible que no se diera cuenta de que le gusto en la competición de cometas. He intentado explicarle que Santana no se dio cuenta porque no hay nada de lo que darse cuenta, pero Blaine cree que estoy en estado de negación. No solo de que yo le guste a Rachel, sino de que ella también me gusta a mí.

– ¿Pero cuál es el problema de estar en la misma habitación que ella? –pregunto yo.

– ¿El problema? ¿En serio?

Estoy revolviendo el cajón de la cocina en el que guardamos diversas cosas, buscando los menús de comida a domicilio. Apenas los usamos porque mi madre cocina prácticamente todas las noches.

–Es obvio que le gustas –insiste Blaine.

– ¿Puedes dejarlo?

– ¿Me dejas terminar?

Vuelvo a rebuscar en el cajón.

–Como iba diciendo –continúa Blaine –, es obvio que le gustas. Y es obvio que a ti te gusta ella.

– ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con eso?

– ¿Y tú por qué sigues negándolo?

Dejo de rebuscar.

– ¿Sabes que hay gente a la que se le leen los pensamientos en la cara? –Añade Blaine.

– ¿Sí?

–Deberías verte cuando estás con ella. Es como si ambas tuvieran esta conexión instantánea.

–Solo porque dos personas conecten bien no quiere decir que se gusten.

–No. Pero ustedes lo hacen.

– ¿Si es tan evidente, por qué Santana no ha dicho nada?

–Sabes perfectamente por qué. Porque vive en su propio mundo. Sí, en su mundo de luz y color, donde solo ve lo que quiere ver.

Que Blaine bromeara con cómo me miraba Rachel el día que fuimos a comer pizza es una cosa, pero que de verdad piense que esto va en serio es otra cosa muy distinta.

Probablemente está proyectando mis buenas vibraciones en Rachel. Creo que está confundiendo el hecho de que tengamos cosas en común con la atracción. No es lo mismo.

– ¿Tengo o no tengo la razón? –dice Blaine.

–No estoy negando ni aceptando mis sentimientos, pero créeme: a Rachel le gusta Santana. Por eso sale con ella.

Hay muchísimas razones por las que no puedo gustarle a Rachel. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la lectura de manos y cartas que me hizo la vidente. Que tendré más de un gran amor en mi vida. Que mi línea del destino indica que un conflicto inmenso tendrá lugar dentro de poco.

Que puede que algo nos separe a Santana y a mí.

Suena el timbre.

– ¿Puedo meter la cabeza en el cajón y cerrarlo de golpe? –pregunto.

–Ahora no. Tenemos compañía.

–De acuerdo –inspiro profundamente –. Puedo hacer esto. No es tan grave.

–Todavía no –murmura Blaine.

– ¿Qué?

–Abre la puerta, nena. Haz las cosas de una en una.

–Ja, ja.

He conseguido picar a Blaine con el horóscopo. Ahora lo leemos juntos todas las semanas. Esta semana, el mío decía que tendría que enfrentarme a un gran reto y que la manera de superarlo sería hacer las cosas de una en una.

No sé cómo, pero logro abrir la puerta y sonreír ante el enorme montón de globos que Santana me ha traído. Consigo comportarme como si fuera yo misma (o, por lo menos, como creo que yo misma actuaría en condiciones normales). Pero me sigo preguntando por qué no he podido negarlo cuando Blaine me ha preguntado si me gusta Rachel. Tendría que haberle dicho que estaba equivocado. Que entre nosotras no hay nada.

Después de la cena, dos películas, el pastel y un juego histérico de Twister, Rachel y yo salimos a sentarnos en el columpio-mecedora del porche trasero mientras Santana y Blaine siguen jugando. No sé por qué nos hemos divido en parejas. Quizá Blaine haya tenido algo que ver. Me he reído tanto jugando que casi se me sale un pulmón del pecho. Así que he dicho que necesitaba tomarme un descanso, y Rachel se ha ofrecido a venir conmigo. Y, oportunamente, Blaine desafío Santana a otro juego… y aquí estamos.

El porche trasero de mi casa está un poco elevado sobre el lago. Cuando estás en él, parece que flotara en el agua. Es un lugar realmente tranquilo. A lo lejos se escucha _Transatlanticism, _de Death Cab for Cutie, a través de una ventana abierta. Es una de las canciones que me llevaría a una isla desierta.

Death Cab son geniales.

–Me gusta esto –dice Rachel.

–A mí también.

–Desde aquí se ven las vías muertas entre esos árboles de allí.

– ¿Qué?

–Vías de tren abandonadas. Hay recorridos que ya no se usan, pero las vías siguen ahí. El tren solía pasar justo por este lado del lago.

– ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

–No lo sé. ¿Cincuenta años?

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

–Mi abuelo era ferroviario. Solíamos pasear por allí cuando yo era pequeña, recorríamos las vías de arriba abajo. Me mostró un montón de lugares secretos a lo que ir.

–Eso es genial.

Una brisa cálida sopla sobre el lago. Estas noches de mayo son estupendas. El aire es muy agradable. Pero en julio, un viento húmedo y sofocante te golpea en cuanto sales de la casa.

–Aún las recorro –continúa Rachel –. Las vías.

– ¿Sí?

–Sí. Mi abuelo solía decir que cualquier problema que tengas puede resolverse caminando por las vías. Decía que todas las respuestas estaban allí.

¿Acaso no sería perfecto eso? Un poquito de esa magia me vendría genial ahora mismo.

– ¿Crees que es cierto? –pregunto.

–A mí me funciona. Cada vez que no me puedo sacar algo de la cabeza, doy un paseo por las vías. Así todo se aclara.

–Yo solía escribir un diario y me pasaba lo mismo: en cuanto escribía mis problemas, es como si ya ni fueran tan malos.

–Exacto. Una vez que lo sacas todo de adentro, eres libre.

Rachel me comprende. Comprende incluso las cosas que no digo.

–Igual un día puedes acompañarme –me pregunta.

– ¿A dónde?

–A dar un paseo.

–Bueno… Quiero decir, quizá. No es que no quiera. Suena… suena genial. Es solo que no estoy segura de si… pero da igual. Los paseos son buenos.

_¿Los paseos son buenos? _¿Podría _ser_ aún más idiota? ¿Qué problema hay en ir a dar un paseo? Total, da igual, porque Rachel y yo ya no iremos nunca a dar un paseo ahora que sabe la completa y total friki que soy.

– ¿Sigues teniendo un diario? –me pregunta.

–No. He pensando en abrirme un _blog, _pero creo que no va mucho conmigo.

– ¿Y qué es lo que va contigo?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿Cómo resuelves tus problemas?

–Ah –hago un inventario mental de las cosas que me hacen sentir mejor: usar mis burbujas de baño favoritas, investigar sobre cosas relacionadas con el destino, plantar árboles. Aunque, por algún motivo, ninguna de mis técnicas habituales ha surtido efecto últimamente –. La verdad es que no los resuelvo. Mis problemas, quiero decir.

Lo de Rachel y las vías es raro. Cuando era pequeña, me fascinaban los trenes: dónde iban, qué cosas habrían visto. Me preguntaba si alguien más los percibía de esa manera. Hay algo en las vías de tren que me hace sentir en el centro del universo, como si tuviera la capacidad de ir a cualquier sitio. Desde las vías, el mundo parece un lugar lleno de posibilidades. Así que me resulta increíble que, durante todo este tiempo, haya habido alguien ahí afuera que se sintiera igual que yo respecto a ellas.

Y, ahora, ese alguien está justo aquí.

–Todo el mundo tiene sus trucos para afrontar dificultades –dice Rachel –. Veamos… ¿Cuándo te enojas le das puñetazos a la pared?

–No.

– ¿No? Entonces… ¿comes helado y ves pelis románticas?

–No.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Sí.

– ¿Tienes cosquillas?

– ¡No! –le grito, porque tengo tantas cosquillas que ni siquiera resulta divertido que me las hagan.

–Vamos a comprobarlo –Rachel me hace cosquillas en un costado.

– ¡Para! –me río a gritos –. ¡Para!

La puerta del porche se abre de repente.

–Hola –dice Santana.

Rachel deja de hacerme cosquillas.

Yo dejo de reírme.

–Ah, hola –dice Rachel –. Solo estábamos... hablando.

– ¿De qué?

La verdad es que no me acuerdo de qué estábamos hablando. Algo relacionado con diarios y vías de tren y… ¿cómo hemos llegado a las cosquillas?

Santana me mira.

–Pues... de cualquier cosa… –respondo yo.

– ¿Qué tal el Twister? –dice Rachel.

–Acabado.

Blaine se asoma detrás de Santana. La levanta y la saca del porche.

– ¡Bájame! –grita ella.

–No hasta que admitas que soy el rey de los campeones del Twister de todos lo tiempos habidos y por haber.

–De acuerdo.

–Eso no suena demasiado convincente –Blaine la levanta más aún.

– ¡Sí, sí! ¡Eres el mejor!

–Gracias –dice bajándola.

– ¡Pero has hecho trampa con la mano izquierda sobre el amarillo! –grita Santana, echándose a correr mientras Blaine la persigue por el porche.

La atrapa y la levanta de nuevo.

–Se está haciendo tarde –le dice Santana a Rachel –. Debería irme.

Me lanza una miradita cómplice. El resplandor de sus ojos parece decir: "¿Me cuentas luego lo que te ha dicho?".

Asiento levemente. Ojalá tuviera algo bueno que contarle.

–Sí, de acuerdo –Rachel se levanta.

Yo me quedo en la mecedora. Me sorprenden las pocas ganas que tengo de que se marche.

–Entonces… –Rachel dice –. Feliz cumpleaños. Gracias por invitarnos. Ha sido divertido.

–Claro. Cuando quieras.

_¿Cuándo quieras?_ ¿De verdad he dicho eso? Suena como una invitación a venir a hacer algo o algo así.

Blaine se sienta en la mecedora junto a mí después de que se vayan. Estoy completamente obnubilada. Ni siquiera me puedo levantar.

Escuchamos el Jeep de Rachel arrancar en el sendero de grava de la entrada.

– ¿Cómo lo llevas?

–Ojalá lo supiera.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

– ¿Qué paso aquí afuera?

–Nada.

Estoy segura de que eso es lo que le ha parecido a Rachel: que no ha pasado nada. Ojalá yo sintiera lo mismo. Ojalá no tuviera la sensación de que ha pasado algo.

Era la clase de Arte y estamos haciendo puntillismo. Es una técnica pictórica en la que la imagen creada está formada por puntos pequeñísimos. Lo increíble es que los puntos solo se ven si te acercas mucho. Cuando miras el cuadro de lejos, parece que lo hubieran pintado a la manera tradicional. El puntillismo es una técnica muy difícil porque se invierte muchísimo tiempo en hacer todos esos puntitos. Y usar los colores correctos en los lugares adecuados es fundamental. Si los colores no combinan, aunque sea una sección muy pequeña, se estropea el cuadro entero.

Como era de esperar, a Natalie se le da genial el puntillismo.

–Se te da todo bien –le digo –. Yo soy un desastre.

–No, no lo eres –responde ella, pero solo está tratando de ser amable.

Estoy intentando pintar una escena submarina, pero no funciona. Se supone que mi pez ángel reina debería tener los ojos color amarillo brillante y rayas azul eléctrico en el borde de la aleta y, en cambio, parece que estoy intentando dibujar un huevo frito con tocino azul. Igual lo puedo hacer pasar por puntillismo postmoderno.

– ¿Estás segura de que no soy un desastre? –pregunto.

–Completamente.

–Entonces, ¿qué se supone que es esto?

Deslizo mi obra de arte por la mesa hacia Natalie.

Ella le da la vuelta al papel y apenas le echa un vistazo antes de deslizarlo de vuelta hacia mí.

–Un pez.

– ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

–Porque no se te da tan mal como piensas. Tiene buena pinta.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí.

Todo el mundo dice que soy demasiado dura conmigo misma. Es parte de ser un tauro. Soy muy terca: siempre quiero hacer las cosas perfectas y a veces no me doy cuenta de que ya están suficientemente bien.

– ¿Qué te parece el mío? –me pregunta Mercedes.

Se sienta con Natalie y conmigo desde el día que David se metió con ella, aunque es muy callada.

– ¡Está muy bien! –le digo.

–Gracias –sonríe en dirección a la mesa.

A Mercedes y Natalie se les da esto mucho mejor que a mí. Llevo mezclando azul y rojo durante diez minutos y aún no he conseguido obtener el tono de morado que quiero.

–Quizá no existe –me digo a mí misma en voz alta.

– ¿Qué?

–El color que estoy intentando hacer. Quizá no existe.

–Me he perdido.

–Me refiero a que… ¿se han inventado ya todos los colores? ¿O hay colores que todavía no existen?

–Sigo perdida.

–A ver… ¿cómo… cómo se hacen los colores?

– ¿Cómo se hacen?

–Sí.

–Pues con combinaciones de pigmentos.

–Bueno, ¿y de dónde salen los pigmentos?

–Creo que surgen de manera natural.

– ¿Y por qué surgen de manera natural?

–Mmm…

Odio cuando no puedo sacarme de la cabeza este tipo de preguntas. Me torturan hasta que consigo contestarlas. Lo peor de todo es que, normalmente, no suelen tener respuestas claras. Como, por ejemplo, todo lo relacionado con el destino. ¿Tenemos control sobre él o nuestras vidas suceden como determina la suerte, independientemente de lo que hagamos? Esa es la pregunta que más desearía responder, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero, probablemente, nunca lo consiga.

La profesora Sheptock nos deja salir antes de la hora. A veces lo hace cuando tiene que preparar algún material complicado para la clase avanzada de la hora siguiente. Así que aprovecho par ir a beber agua de la fuente que hay junto a los vestuarios. Me pregunto si Tina estará por aquí; a esta hora tiene Educación Física.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de marcharme, Tina sale del gimnasio con un grupo de chicas. Pasan a mi lado envueltas en una nube de labial con olor a cereza y desodorante femenino y desaparecen en los vestuarios.

–Hola –me dice –. ¿Has salido temprano de Arte nuevamente?

–Menos mal. Dos segundo más y hubiera hecho pedacitos mi fracasada obra puntillista.

–Eres demasiado dura contigo misma.

–Solo cuando es verdad.

–Quinn… llevo días queriendo preguntarte algo.

– ¿Qué?

Tina mira hacia atrás, en dirección al vestuario. No hay nadie cerca.

–Es solo que… –habla en voz muy baja –. Me preguntaba si… si hay algo entre Rachel y tú.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

–Porque te sientas todos los días con ella a la hora del almuerzo.

–Pensaba que no te habías enfadado por eso. Ya te lo dije, es solo…

–No estoy enfadada. Es que… es que veo cómo te comportas con ella.

Esto es complicado. Podría preguntarle qué quiere decir exactamente con eso. Me muero de ganas de que me lo explique pero, entonces, tendríamos que hablar de ello. Y prefiero que no toquemos el tema.

–Solo somos amigas –digo –. Ya sabes que está con Santana.

–Lo sé.

–Nos llevamos bien, nada más.

Es evidente que Tina no me cree. Somos buenas amigas. Me conoce. Y, precisamente porque somos amigas y me conoce, lo va a dejar pasar. Así se comportan los buenos amigos: te libran de las conversaciones incómodas.

Cuando me dirijo a la clase de Literatura es una dirección que probablemente me hará llegar tarde, no es una decisión consciente. Sin razón aparente, algo me impulsa a tomar un camino distinto del que tomo siempre. Es como cuando estás tan acostumbrado a ir de un lugar a otro que ni siquiera te das cuenta de cómo llegas del punto A al punto B. O como cuando, de repente, te das cuenta de que estás en un sitio al que no recuerdas cómo has llegado. A veces me pasan cosas así entre clase y clase. Pero ahora mismo, tengo la sensación de que debería dirigirme hacia otro pasillo. Y eso hago.

Y, justo al doblar la esquina, me encuentro a Rachel.

–Hola –me dice –. Nunca te veo antes de la cuarta hora.

–Pues… aquí estoy.

–Bien. ¿Qué tienes ahora?

–Mmm. Literatura.

– ¿Con la profesora DeFranco?

–No, con la profesora Martin.

–Dicen que es buena.

–Sí, a mí me gusta.

Suena la campana.

– ¿Te veo a la hora de comer? –me pregunta Rachel.

–Sí.

Las dos nos movemos al mismo tiempo. Choco directamente contra Rachel. O ella choca conmigo. Es difícil distinguirlo.

– ¡Ay! –digo –. ¡Lo siento!

–No, ha sido mi culpa. Creo que me perdí el capítulo de Plaza Sésamo de "Mira por dónde vas".

Intentamos retomar nuestros caminos sin chocarnos, pero nos movemos a la vez hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda.

–Vaya –ríe Rachel –. Quizá deberíamos decidir quién pasa primero.

–Yo me quedo quieta.

–Pues yo me muevo ahora.

Por fin Rachel consigue salir. Yo me quedo donde estoy, procesando lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Qué me ha hecho venir hasta aquí, sabiendo que llegaría tarde a clase? ¿Ha sido la Energía quien se ha apoderado de mi destino? ¿O he sido yo la que controlaba mi propia suerte?

Hoy es uno de esos típicos domingos de primavera. Mi madre está en el jardín, plantando semillas de girasol. Mi padre está en la mecedora, entretenido con un libro de crucigramas.

Santana ha venido a casa. Estamos viendo una peli en mi habitación. Es una escena que se ha repetido millones de veces. Solo que hoy es distinta.

Hoy me siento culpable.

A Santana no le importa que Rachel y yo nos sentemos juntas a la hora de la comida. Le encanta que seamos amigas. Antes de que nos presentara en la pizzería, le preocupaba que no nos cayéramos bien, lo que habría sido fatal para sus planes de que hiciéramos cosas juntos. Asi que se siente aliviada de que Blaine le haya dado el visto bueno a Rachel y que a mí me guste pasar el tiempo con ella. Con todo el asunto de las miraditas, no sé si el Círculo de Oro le ha hecho algún comentario. Y, aunque lo hayan hecho, no creo que a Santana se le ocurra tomarse en serio esos chismes. En la mente de Santana, Rachel y yo solo existimos en relación a ella. A veces es así; solo ve lo que quiere ver. Es como si mirara el mundo por un agujerito que le permitiera permanecer ajena a la realidad.

Santana quiere saber qué me ha estado contando Rachel de ella, pero la verdad es que Rachel nunca habla de Santana. Cada vez que intento que hablemos de ella, cambia de tema a los tres segundos. Aunque yo tampoco saco el tema tan a menudo como debería. Y, precisamente por eso, me está costando un poco responder a sus preguntas.

–Pero, ¿qué dijo? –pregunta.

–Nada.

– ¿Le preguntaste si le gustaba mi pelo y no dijo nada?

Santana tiene el pelo negro y ondulado, pero ha empezado a alisárselo un poco. Se suponía que tenía que averiguar si Rachel la prefiere con el pelo liso u ondulado… Supongo que lo habría hecho si se lo hubiera preguntado, claro. Aunque creo que lo hice. Estoy segura de que se lo pregunté. Pero no me acuerdo que fue lo que dijo.

–Bueno, me dijo que te queda bien –le digo.

– ¿Lo prefiere liso u ondulado?

–Creo que le gusta igual de las dos maneras.

–Mmm. Qué raro.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque siempre sueles tener claro cómo te gusta más tu pareja. Normalmente sabes si prefieres en pelo liso u ondulado, pero no los dos.

–Supongo que Rachel es de mente abierta.

–Es verdad. ¿No es impresionante?

–Totalmente.

Seguimos viendo _Thirteen, _una película de dos amigas adolescentes que tontean con las drogas. Pero no estoy prestando mucha atención; últimamente no soy capaz de concentrarme ni con las actividades más simples. Si me pongo a leer un libro, empiezo a pensar en otra cosa y me paso veinte minutos en la misma página. O me pongo a ver una película y pasa un escena entera sin que entienda una sola palabra de lo que han dicho.

– ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?

– ¿De quién?

– ¡De Rachel!

–Ah –Creo que no soy la mejor persona a la que preguntarle eso. No sé que contestar. Quizá porque tengo demasiadas respuestas –. Mmm… Es divertida.

–Muy divertida.

–E inteligente.

–Super inteligente.

Gromit, mi pez ángel reina, me mira desde su rinconcito de coral. Me acerco al acuario y presiono el dedo contra el cristal. Gromit mi mira con curiosidad. Cuando deduce que no soy comida, se aleja.

–El año que viene va a ser alucinante –dice Santana.

–Seguro.

–Deberíamos hacer un viaje en coche.

–Mmm…

–Podríamos conducir hasta Arizona y ver el panel solar más grande del mundo, ese que llevas tanto tiempo queriendo visitar.

– ¿Te refieres al de la granja eólica del centro solar?

–Sí, como se llame. ¡Sería genial! Nos turnaríamos para conducir y dormiríamos en moteles de carretera. Y, pararíamos a comer en estaciones de servicio. ¡Te encantan las estaciones de servicio!

No me queda más remedio que reírme del entusiasmo de Santana. A veces, lo único que le importa es divertirse. Su empeño porque todo el mundo se lo pase bien es algo admirable.

– ¿Qué más te ha dicho de mí?

– ¿Cuándo?

–No lo sé. Cuando sea. ¿De qué suele hablar?

–Pues…

No sé qué decir. No puedo contarle que en el último almuerzo le estuve enseñando cuadros y gráficos para convencerla de que reciclara (algo que me prometió que haría, porque la convertí completamente a la causa, por cierto), ni que me ha enseñado a escribir en código porque, ¿qué pensaría Santana si a ella no le ha enseñado esas cosas? ¿Pensará que tenemos secretos? Santana se pondrá celosa si a mí me ha enseñado algo y a ella no.

– ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? –me pregunta.

–Porque no hay nada que…

–Ay, dios. ¿Te ha dicho algo malo de mí? ¿Por eso no me lo quieres contar?

– ¡Que no! ¡Es que no hay nada que contar!

– ¿Me lo juras?

–Sí. Si me hubiera contado algo de ti, por supuesto que te lo diría.

–Pero, ¿no debería haberte contado algo a estas alturas? ¿No habla de mí?

–A veces. Pero pasan más cosas en el mundo, Santana, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

–Sí, tienes razón. Estoy exagerando. Tengo que relajarme.

Cuando estás en medio de una situación así, a veces es difícil darte cuenta de cómo son las cosas en realidad. Santana no ve lo que yo; ella piensa que su destino es estar con Rachel, que están construyendo una relación sólida que durará mucho tiempo y que Rachel siente lo mismo por ella. Pero yo lo veo de otra manera; a mí me parece que Rachel está teniendo un buen momento con Santana, aunque no va demasiado en serio. No dudo que Santana le guste, pero sí dudo que le guste tanto como Santana quiere que lo haga.

Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas ignorar lo que veo.

Hay ciertas verdades que no puedes compartir con tu mejor amiga.

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! :) ¡Saludos!**


	6. Alma gemela

No sé de donde surge, pero Rachel y yo tenemos una conexión más fuerte que ninguna que haya tenido con nadie antes. Cuando estamos juntas, todo encaja. Es tan fácil estar con ella… Y, cuando no estoy con ella, me muero de ganas de volver a verla.

Con ella me siento en casa.

La cuestión es… ¿puedes ser solo amiga de tu alma gemela cuando en realidad quieres ser mucho más?

No hay nada concreto que pueda señalar y decir "¡Ajá! ¡Por eso somos almas gemelas!". Son un montón de pequeñas cosas en conjunto. Cosas que solo tienen significado para nosotras.

Un día Rachel pidió un café a la hora de comer y algo en cómo puso la servilleta debajo de la taza me resultó muy familiar. Es como si me estuviera viendo a mí misma colocando una servilleta debajo de mi taza de café: lo hago exactamente igual. Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta que se lo vi hacer a ella.

O, hace unos días, cuando empezamos a hablar abreviando las palabras. Cuando hablas así, no puedes abreviar las palabras como quieras, hay ciertas reglas. No es que sean reglas escritas, ni nada de eso, son cosas que sabes sin haberlas aprendido. Creo que no sabría explicarle a otra persona qué criterios sigo pero, por algún motivo, Rachel los aplica igual que yo.

Me estaba quejando de la nota que me habían puesto en el trabajo de Historia cuando Rachel dijo:

–Esto es muy _ridi._

– ¿Dónde has aprendido eso?

– ¿Qué?

–Lo de "_ridi"_.

–No sé. ¿No es cosa de sentido común?

–No, no lo es.

–Bueno, supongo que tengo un talento especial para abrev, entonces.

– ¿Sabes que significa abrev?

– ¿Y cómo no iba a saber?

– ¡Pensaba que lo había inventado yo!

– ¡Y yo pensaba que lo había inventado yo!

No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hace. Como ahora mismo: estamos quitándole el glaseado a nuestro pedazo de pastel al mismo tiempo. Después chocamos nuestros tenedores y decimos "¡Salud!". Pensaba que era la única persona del mundo que brindaba con tenedores, pero… Rachel ha estado aquí todo este tiempo, tan parecida a mí, y yo sin saberlo.

Marley se levanta de mesa del Círculo de Oro. No está mirando fijamente. Marley no reacciona como la gente normal cuando mira fijamente: por lo general, la gente normal aparta la mirada cuando tú también te quedas mirando fijamente. Porque la gente tiene ciertos límites de pudor.

Pero Marley no es normal.

Me doy cuenta inmediatamente de que viene hacia nosotras. Le encanta el chisme. Si no hubiera cosas sobre las que rumorear, se las inventaría. Es una reina del drama. No era tan exagerada cuando éramos amigas. No sé cómo Santana puede seguir siendo su amiga.

–Hola, chicas –dice Marley.

Se queda parada frente a nuestra mesa, como si venir a hablar con nosotras fuera de lo más normal del mundo. Si hubiéramos querido compañía, nos habríamos sentado en una mesa más grande, con más gente.

–Hola –contesta Rachel.

Subtexto: "¿Por qué vienes a molestarnos?".

–Quinn –me dice ella –. Me preguntaba si Santana iba a ir al campamento este verano.

Subtexto: "Necesitaba una excusa para venir aquí, así que me he inventado esta tontería".

– ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Subtexto: "Sabes perfectamente que va a ir de campamento porque va absolutamente todos los años así que, ¿por qué lo preguntas?".

–Sí, eso pensaba yo. Es que mi primo quiere ir de campamento a Vermont este año, así que había pensado en hablar de ello con Santana.

Subtexto: "¿Por qué tú y Rachel están sentadas juntas?

–Podrías habérselo preguntado directamente a Santana –respondo yo.

Subtexto: "¡Lárgate!".

–Lo sé, pero se me ha ocurrido que quizá tú lo supieras –replica Marley –. Bueno… ¡nos vemos!

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –me pregunta Rachel.

–Creo que preferirías no saberlo.

¿Por qué la gente no nos puede dejar en paz? Sé que nos observan. Aquí, y en los pasillos, cuando Rachel me acompaña entre clase y clase. No tenía ni idea de que fuéramos tan fascinantes.

–Este trabajo de Historia me está matando –me dice Rachel.

– ¿Sigues trabajando en eso? –Rachel lleva quejándose de este trabajo de Historia un montón de tiempo. Desgraciadamente, este año tiene clase con un profesor que parece divertirse mandándole cantidades indigentes de trabajo –. Pensaba que tenías que entregarlo la semana pasada.

–No, todavía tengo dos días.

– ¿Cuánto llevas?

–No mucho. Y no voy a tener demasiado tiempo para trabajar en ello, porque luego tengo que dar clases en la Escuela Primaria.

–Ojalá pudiera ayudarte.

– ¿Qué haces después de clase?

–No, quería decir que me encantaría ayudarte, pero…

–No, Quinn, me refiero a que me ayudes a dar clase. ¿Te apetece venir con nosotros?

A veces Rachel me habla de los niños a lo que les da clases particulares. Se nota que le encanta tanto como a Santana pasar tiempo con ellos, ayudarlos a aprender y a mejorar sus vidas. Parece que los niños también la adoran.

Estoy un poco perdida.

– ¿Hoy es martes? –pregunto.

–Sí.

–Bien, porque hoy no tengo natación. Y la reunión de Un Mundo no es hasta el jueves.

– ¿Estás en el equipo de natación?

–No, más bien… recibo clases. En el polideportivo.

– ¿Estás yendo a clases de natación?

–Sí, ya sé que suena como si tuviera seis años.

–Yo podría enseñarte.

– ¿En serio?

–Claro. En el verano trabajo de salvavidas.

–No lo sabía.

Nos comemos el pastel.

–Entonces, no tienes clase de natación porque es martes, decías –sigue Rachel.

–Ah, sí perdona. No, después de clase hoy no hago nada.

–Genial. Así puedes venir con nosotros.

La Escuela Primaria está a cinco minutos caminando de aquí. No tengo excusa para no ir… solo que, no quiero que Santana piense que me estoy entrometiendo. Dar clases en la Primaria es algo muy suyo.

– ¿Yo no sería como la tercera en discordia? –pregunto.

–Para nada.

– ¿Te está permitido llevar a alguien?

–No sé por qué no iban a permitirlo.

–Quizá debería preguntarle a Santana, para asegurarme de que le parece bien.

–Por mí estupendo.

A Santana también le pareció estupendo que los acompañara. Así que fuimos las tres después del instituto. La Escuela Primaria tiene un aula enorme en la que hacen actividades extraescolares. Los pupitres están distribuidos en pareja y en pequeños grupos. Santana me presenta a algunos de los niños con lo que trabaja. Están alrededor de ella, adorándola, hablando de cinco cosas a la vez.

Rachel ha ido a ayudar a un grupo con sus deberes de Ciencias y Santana está dándole clases particulares a una niña. Yo me pongo a leer _Harriet la espía_ con una alumna de sexto de Primaria.

Mas tarde, Santana nos dice que se le ocurrido que podríamos hacer diplomas para los niños que más han mejorado con las tutorías. En el instituto tenemos una ceremonia de entrega de diplomas todos los años a final de curso, pero en la Escuela Primaria no. Así que Rachel dice que podemos ir a su casa a preparar los diplomas, si queremos.

Mientras conducimos a casa de Rachel, Santana dice:

– ¿Te divertiste?

–Mucho. Es genial que ustedes den tutorías para esos niños.

–Los niños son el futuro –dice Santana –. Es nuestra obligación contribuir a que sea un desastre.

Tan típico de Santana, querer ser parte de todo.

Llegamos a casa de Rachel justo cuando ella baja de su Jeep.

Un lindo perro está esperando justo en el porche. Es pequeño y gracioso, con pelaje corto y negro.

Ladra sonoramente cuando ve a Rachel.

–Hola, Phil –dice Rachel -¿Quieres conocer a una nueva amiga?

Es obvio que Santana ya conoce a Phil. Lo acaricia y hace un gesto con la nariz de eres-un-animal-muy-tierno.

– ¿De qué raza es? –pregunto.

–Es un bulldog francés. Muy orgulloso de serlo.

Phil tiene los ojos grandes y húmedos. Me mira fijamente con ellos.

–Puedes acariciarlo –me dice Rachel.

Acerco mi mano hacia Phil para que la huela. El perro me olisquea los dedos.

–Tengo papel para manualidades en mi habitación –dice Rachel –. Vamos arriba.

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos delante de nosotras. La seguimos mientras Phil corre por las escaleras detrás de nosotras, con sus patitas entre nuestras piernas.

Lo primero que veo al entrar es el póster. Es un cartel de la edición especial de _El Principito._ Soy una gran coleccionista de cosas de _El Principito. _Mi personaje favorito es el zorro. Yo tengo exactamente el mismo póster en mi habitación desde que tenía cuatro años.

–Tengo el mismo póster –le informo.

–No bromees –responde Rachel mientras busca en una pila de cosas que hay en su escritorio.

–Colecciono cosas de _El Principito_ desde siempre.

–Pues yo desde hace más.

– ¿Tu póster es el mismo? –me pregunta Santana.

–Sabes que sí. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Rachel también lo tenía?

–No, me he dado cuenta. Pensaba que eran pósters de _El Principito_, pero distintos.

–Pero si has visto mi póster cien veces. ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta de que…?

–Una pelota de koosh –nos interrumpe Rachel.

– ¿Qué?

–Te apuesto una Koosh a que he tenido mi póster mucho antes que tú.

– ¿De cualquier color?

–Sí.

–Trato hecho.

Cerramos el trato dándonos la mano.

– ¿Y bien? –la reto.

–Pues tengo este póster…

– ¿Sí?

–… desde que tenía cuatro años.

– ¡Yo también!

– ¡No bromees!

– ¿Puedes dejar de decir "no bromees"? –dice Santana. Después, un poco menos bruscamente, añade –: ¿Dónde está el papel?

Rachel no solo tiene un póster de _El Principito,_ sino que tiene exactamente el mismo póster que yo. Y lo tenemos desde hace exactamente el mismo tiempo. Estas cosas no pasan por causalidad.

Rachel es mi alma gemela y ha estado siempre en mi vida, sin que me diera cuenta de ello. Hemos ido juntas a clase durante muchos años pero hemos tardado todo ese tiempo en descubrirnos. ¿Será que el destino ha decidido unirnos, usando a Santana como medio? ¿O nos habríamos encontrado de todas maneras?

Como si eso importara… Porque esto no es solamente algo entre ella y yo. Y esa es precisamente la razón por la que tengo que ignorarla, aunque esté convencida de que nunca en la vida volverá a pasarme algo tan intenso.

Tengo mucho hipo. Y no se me pasa.

–Parece grave –dice Rachel.

Nos hemos encontrado enfrente de mi casillero después de la clase de Literatura, así que vamos juntas a la cafetería. Pasamos al lado del casillero de Marley y la dejamos atrás, aunque aprovecha para clavarme su mirada láser. Reprimo las ganas inmensas de estamparle la cara contra la pared.

–Pues sí que parece –digo yo –grave.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con hipo?

–Diez minutos. Por lo menos.

–Sé qué necesitas.

– ¿Qué?

–Eso –dice Rachel –te será revelado en breves momentos.

Llevamos nuestros almuerzos a la mesa. Rachel sigue sin revelarme su remedio. Mi hipo empeora, si es que eso es posible.

–Oye –dice Rachel –, ¿has bebido de esta agua antes de empezar a tener hipo?

Levanta su botella. Tiene un iceberg en la etiqueta.

– ¿Qué tipo de agua es esa?

–Es agua de iceberg, también conocida como Agua Crisp Icy. ¿Nunca la has probado?

–No.

–Ok. Entonces no ha sido el agua. Esta marca está relacionada con daños permanentes por hipo. No la bebas nunca.

–Pero si tú la estás bebiendo.

–Sí, pero yo no tengo hipo. Además, no tiene una buena combinación color/forma/sabor.

–_Hip._

–Sí, a mí también me decepcionó un poco, pero sabe a rombo naranja, y eso no está bien.

La que más miedo me da de todo esto es que sé exactamente de que está hablando. Yo también describo los sabores del agua con colores y formas. Por ejemplo: Poland Spring es un círculo rojo, aunque me cuesta explicar por qué. Supongo que me viene a la mente un círculo porque el sabor es pleno, redondo. Y el color es rojo… No sé por qué se me ocurre eso.

–Evian es un triángulo azul –le informo.

–Sí, pero, ¿qué tipo de azul?

–Pues azul celeste.

– ¿No te resulta increíble que haya gente que no sepa eso?

––La verdad es que si.

– ¿Y Fiji qué es?

–La isla donde Chuck Noland pasó varado cuatro años.

– ¿Quién es Chuck Noland?

–El personaje que hacía Tom Hanks en _Naúfrago._

–Tienes una memoria impresionante –dice Rachel –. Primero me sorprendes acordándote de mis circunferencias de Álgebra y ahora me dejas boquiabierta con eso.

–Me gusta retener información.

– ¡Hey! ¡Tu hipo se ha ido!

Lo compruebo. Pasan diez segundos sin que tenga hipo y no parece que haya riesgo de que vaya a volver.

–Por fin –digo yo.

–Y eso que dudabas de mi técnica.

–Nunca he dudado de tu técnica.

– ¿Estás segura? Porque yo pensaba que…

– ¡Hola, Quinn! –me dice Natalie, que aparece de repente junto a nuestra mesa.

Es raro, porque no suele almorzar a la misma hora que nosotras.

– ¡Natalie! –respondo –. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Pausa de emergencia para el aperitivo. Estoy segura de que a la profesora Lidell no le importará.

– ¿No sabe que has salido?

–Sí, pero le he dicho que iba al baño. Creo que entenderá si agarro un rápido bocadillo de pastel, ¿eh?

–Claro que sí –respondo –. Chicas, ¿se conocen, no?

–Hola… –dice Rachel –. ¿Teníamos Educación Física juntas el año pasado?

–Creo que sí –Natalie inspecciona a Rachel –. ¿Eres Rachel, verdad?

–Sí.

–Yo soy Natalie.

–De Canadá.

–Veo que has oído hablar de mí.

–Creo que todo el mundo sabe que eres canadiense, Natalie –digo.

– ¿Tan evidente es?

–Bueno…

–Por dios. Intestas encajar y, aun así, te etiquetan. ¿Alguien quiere un Coffe Crisp?

– ¿Eh?

–Perdonen. Era un chiste canadiense. Ya me voy.

Al día siguiente, en clase de Arte, mientras estoy buscando el pegamento transparente en las estanterías, Natalie se acerca a mí. Está claro que quiere decirme algo, pero se limita a quedarse de ahí de pie.

– ¿Sí? –digo yo.

– ¿Qué? Nada, no he dicho nada –se disculpa.

–Sí, pero ibas a hacerlo.

–No, solo estaba buscando…

– ¿Qué?

–Papel milimétrico.

– ¿No está con el resto de los papeles?

–Ah, sí. Supongo que debería de haber empezado por ahí.

– ¿Estás bien?

Nunca había visto a Natalie, así de nerviosa.

–Nunca he estado mejor. Bueno, quizá haya comido demasiada azúcar en el desayuno.

– ¿En serio? –sigo buscando el pegamento transparente –. ¿Qué has comido?

–Mmm… Pop-Tarts.

–Pensé que las odiabas.

– ¡Y con buena razón! Debería haber aprendido a no tocar nunca esas cosas de nuevo desde mi última subida de azúcar.

Acto seguido, Natalie se va a buscar su papel milimétrico.

Por fin encuentro la botella de pegamento transparente bajo la pila de fieltro. Mercedes está trabajando en una especie de escultura de lápices de nuestra mesa. No le gusta hablar mientras trabaja, así que decido que será mejor preguntarle qué es cuando termine la clase.

Inspecciono los carteles que hicimos ayer en Un Mundo para concienciar a la gente de que reduzca su huella de carbono o, lo que es lo mismo, sus emisiones de carbono a la atmósfera. Hoy tenemos clase libre, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos mientras esté relacionado con el arte. La profesora Steptock ha accedido a que termine los carteles de la asociación siempre y cuando haga algo creativo con ellos. Estoy pensando en usar lentejuelas para rodear la cenefa de huellas con la que hemos decorado la parte baja de cada cartel.

Natalie se sienta frente a mí con su papel gráfico.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

–Todavía no sé. Me han entrado ganas de hacer algo en cuadrículas. Quizá dibuje algo de _anime._

–Pensaba que no te gustaba el _anime._

–Está empezando a gustarme.

Rodeo una de las huellas con pegamento y, después, con mucho cuidado, pego una fila de lentejuelas negras alrededor. Noto que Natalie me mira.

– ¿Estás bloqueada? –pregunto.

–Estoy pensando que serías una buena modelo de _anime_ –dice Natalie –. Quiero decir, que me inspira mirarte.

Pongo los ojos en ojos en blanco.

–Estás loca.

No tenía ni idea de que Natalie pensara que soy guapa. Nunca antes me lo había dicho.

– ¿Te importa si te bosquejo?

–Para nada, siempre que pueda seguir pegando mis lentejuelas.

Mercedes saca una botella de Poland Spring de su mochila.

–Círculo rojo –le digo.

– ¿Eh?

Señalo la botella de agua.

–Poland Spring. Sabe a círculo rojo, ¿no?

Mercedes se me queda mirando como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

– ¿Eh? –repite.

–No… nada… Es que, estoy pensando en veinte cosas a la vez.

Mercedes vuelve a sumergirse en su escultura de lápices.

Todo me hace pensar en Rachel. Conectamos de una manera que parece irreal. Llevo deseando tanto tiempo que alguien como ella aparezca en mi vida… Esta es mi oportunidad de experimentar qué se siente al estar enamorada. ¿Cómo puedo seguir luchando contra ello?

Podría pasarme la vida entera preguntándome si Rachel siente lo mismo que yo.

Pero solo hay una manera de asegurarme.

He tardado una semana en reunir el valor suficiente para hacer esto. La mayor parte del tiempo no he podido concentrarme en nada más. Me he pasado los días pensando qué decir y completamente aterrorizada por lo que pudiera pasar. Evitar a Santana ha sido difícil, pero no podía seguir quedando con ella mientras planeaba cómo hablar con Rachel. Le dije que creía que estaba incubando alguna enfermedad y que no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Después me acordé a mí misma que no podía hacerle esto, así que decidí no decirle nada a Rachel.

Pero, el lunes, mi horóscopo decía que si me arriesgaba a hacer algo que normalmente no me atrevería a hacer, la recompensa sería inmensa. La Bola Mágica concordaba.

Así que voy a hacerlo. Voy a preguntarle a Rachel si le gusto. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer su la respuesta es sí, pero necesito saberlo.

Rachel piensa que nos hemos encontrado por casualidad; no tiene ni idea de que me colado estratégicamente en esta zona del pasillo, junto al aula donde tiene su última clase. Hoy está muy animada.

–Estás de buen humor –le digo.

–Pues sí.

– ¿Por qué sí o por algo en particular?

–No, es que he empezado otra vez a trabajar de salvavidas el fin de semana, el Día de los Caídos.

–Genial.

–La verdad es que sí. Oye, podemos…

– ¡Hey, enana! –Sam viene hacia nosotras y saluda a Rachel –. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

–En ningún sitio.

– ¿Vas a ir a casa de Puckerman?

– ¿Para la fiesta?

–Va a ser mortal. Su madre va a estar fuera toda la semana.

Sam me está ignorando por completo. No sé si sabe que Santana me estaba presionando para que saliera con él, pero, desde que conseguí convencerla de que eso no iba a pasar, es como si no existiera para él. Aunque así es exactamente como el resto de los miembros del Círculo de Oro me trata ahora, así que no me sorprende demasiado.

–Sí, me lo comento Santana –responde Rachel –. Quizá vayamos.

– ¿Quizá irán? –Sam parece incrédulo –. ¿Cómo que quizá?

Rachel me mira. Sam no se da cuenta. O hace como que no se da cuenta.

–Te veré allí –dice Rachel.

Está claro que Rachel solo está intentando deshacerse de Sam.

–Hasta luego –replica Sam.

Por supuesto, no se despide de mí, ni nada por el estilo.

– ¿Puedes creer que él…? –digo yo.

– ¿Podemos…? –dice Rachel exactamente al mismo tiempo que yo.

–Tú primero –le digo.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

–Sí.

–Pero aquí no.

Rachel da la vuelta a la manilla de la puerta del aula más cercana. No está cerrada con llave, así que entramos y la cerramos.

Se me ponen los nervios de punta, porque soy consciente de que estamos solas.

–Un poco de luz no estaría mal –digo.

– ¿De verdad? Justo estaba pensando que la luz es muy agradable.

Hoy está nublado y las ventanas del instituto están orientadas al este, así que estamos en penumbra. En realidad, es como si estuviéramos a la luz de la luna, lo que es bastante genial.

–Tienes razón –asiento –. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

Rachel sonríe con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gusta. Esa con la que se le iluminan los ojos, como si tuviéramos un secreto. Es el momento perfecto para preguntárselo. Pero, antes, quiero saber qué quiere. Nunca antes me había invitado a entrar en un aula vacía.

Su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente. Sus ojos pasan a ese tono café oscuro. Me cuesta mucho respirar cuando me mira así.

–Bueno… –empieza a decir Rachel –. Pues… que me gustas.

–Ah, gracias.

–No, quiero decir que… que me gustas de verdad.

¡Oh, dios mío!

– ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

–Porque pensaba que estabas saliendo con Blaine, ¿no te acuerdas?

–Pero, ¿por qué?

– ¿Te acuerdas el día que fuimos a la pizzería?

–Sí…

–Pensé que estaban juntos.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por cómo se comportaban. Por cómo te rodeaba los hombros con el brazo y esas cosas.

– ¡Pero si Blaine es gay! –grito.

Inmediatamente después, me doy una bofetada en la cara. _Demasiado tarde._

Acabo de contar el único secreto que había prometido no contar a nadie en el mundo.

–Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

Entro en pánico. Miro a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que aquí solo estamos nosotras dos.

–No lo haré.

–No, no lo entiendes. Nadie puede saber lo de Blaine. _Nadie._

–No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

–Su padre lo mataría. En serio.

–Quinn, no te preocupes. No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

– ¿Me lo prometes?

–Te lo prometo.

–Entonces… ¿no me dijiste nada porque pensabas que Blaine era mi novio?

–Sí. Santana me contó que ustedes eran sus amigos y yo di por hecho que estaban juntos. Bueno, nunca se lo llegué a preguntar, pero ella tampoco me dijo que no estuvieran juntos. Y… también escuché que estaban saliendo por otra gente.

– ¿Quiénes?

–La gente –se encoge de hombros –. Por ahí.

–Pero me preguntaste si estábamos saliendo y te dije que no.

–Pero entonces…

–…ya estabas saliendo con Santana.

–Exacto.

No me puedo creer que me acabe de decir que le gusto justo cuando yo estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo. Aunque, a estas alturas, debería estar acostumbrada a estas coincidencias.

–Tú… ¿tú sientes lo mismo?

Ha llegado el momento. No puedo negar mis sentimientos y pretender que sigamos siendo amigas. Puedo intentar que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora. Puedo intentar que Santana no me odie por haberme enamorado de su novia.

Pero está claro que no puedo. Ahora será distinto. Mi destino ha sido decidido.

–Sí –digo –. Tú también me gustas.

– ¿En serio? –tiene la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

– ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

–No estaba segura. Pensaba que igual sí, pero no sabía si me lo estaba imaginando. No era capaz de ver cuánto era real y cuánto de lo que estaba pasando era solo lo que yo quería ver, ¿me entiendes?

– ¡Claro! ¡Te entiendo perfectamente! ¡Yo me sentía igual!

Todo este tiempo le he gustado. Pero esa certeza estaba en mi interior, enterrada bajo un montón de inseguridades. El corazón siempre lleva la razón, aunque a veces sea difícil de admitir. No se puede negar la verdad eternamente.

Rachel me retira un mechón de pelo de la cara, echándome el flequillo a un lado.

–No –le digo. Y me aparto.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Si me aparta el flequillo, verá la cicatriz. Y no se me ocurre nada más desagradable que se le pueda mostrar a una novia en potencia.

Espera un momento. Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Novia en potencia? ¿Estoy loca?

Una cosa es admitir cómo me siento, pero llevarlo al siguiente nivel es completamente distinto.

Rachel parece confundida, como si quisiera saber qué ha hecho mal.

–Es que tengo una… cicatriz en la frente. Del accidente.

– ¿Puedo verla?

– ¡No! ¡Es horrible!

–Ah. ¿Puedo verla de todas maneras?

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque quiero verte la cara completa.

No puedo creer que quiera ver mi cicatriz. Y tampoco puedo creer que yo esté dejándome que me aparte el flequillo para que lo haga. Pero no parece que le dé asco, ni nada. Ni siquiera le cambia la cara.

Me alejo de ella y sacudo la cabeza para que el flequillo vuelva a su sitio.

–Te lo advertí.

–Bueno, pues te equivocas. Esa cicatriz tiene carácter. Ta da un aire de rockera.

–Pues yo la odio.

–Pero es eres preciosa.

Esto es demasiado. Rachel piensa que soy preciosa. Aunque tenga la cara partida en dos, lo sigue pensando.

Quiero contárselo todo. Lo que siento y lo que pienso, pero no puedo. Es un asco. Es un asco que Santana y yo nos estemos enamorando de ella cuando ella solo se está enamorando de una de nosotras.

Rachel está muy cerca de mí. Está claro que va a besarme. Y lo único que quiero es devolverle el beso.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Intersante, no? Lo siento por dejarlo ahí, pero todo tendrá sentido después. ;)**

** ¡Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites! **


	7. Salvó mi vida

_¿Cómo puedo estar haciéndole esto? Ella me salvo la vida._

* * *

_El verano que Santana y yo cumplimos diez años, su madre nos fue a recoger el último día al campamento de las girlscouts para llevarnos en coche de vuelta a casa. Ese día se había desatado una tormenta terrible. Afortunadamente, logramos desarmar las tiendas y empacarlas antes de que empezaran a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia._

_El viaje fue terrorífico. Apenas se veía nada por las ventanillas. Los limpiabrisas se habían quedado prácticamente invisibles. La lluvia los golpeaba violentamente y parecían incapaces de apartar las pesadas cortinas de agua que cubrían el cristal._

_Estábamos casi en casa cuando la madre de Santana se inclinó hacia delante, hasta casi tocar el parabrisas._

–_No veo la carretera –dijo._

_Me puse a llorar. Santana me dijo que no me preocupara. Que pronto estaríamos en casa._

–_Voy a intentar avanzar –dijo su madre –. No podemos esperar a que pase la tormenta._

_Poner la luz intermitente era inútil. No teníamos ni idea de si había coches delante o detrás de nosotros. Miraras por donde miraras, solamente se veía un enorme muro de agua. A veces veíamos una luz borrosa, pero solo durante unos segundos._

_La madre de Santana quería llevarnos por el costado de la carretera, pero ninguna de las tres éramos capaces de orientarnos. De repente, noté que nos arrastrábamos. Pensé que habíamos chocado con el coche de enfrente, pero seguíamos moviéndonos, aunque no era un movimiento típico de la conducción. Parecía como si nos estuviéramos tambaleando._

– _¡Dios mío! –grito Santana –. ¡Estamos en el lago! ¡Abre la puerta, Quinn!_

_Intenté abrir mi puerta. Empuje y empuje, pero no se abría. Santana tampoco conseguía abrir la suya. La madre de Santana no decía nada. Estaba inclinada hacia delante, aferrando con fuerza el volante. Tampoco se movía._

– _¿Mamá? –dijo Santana. Le dio un golpecito en la espalda –. ¡¿Mamá?!_

_El coche se balanceaba de adelante atrás. La parte delantera empezó a inclinarse peligrosamente. Un extraño ruido sibilante nos rodeaba._

– _¡Inténtalo con la ventanilla! –me grito Santana._

_Parecía como si me hablara desde muy lejos, aunque estaba sentada a mi lado._

_Presionamos los botones de apertura de las ventanillas. No pasó nada._

_La parte delantera se inclinó un poco más._

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que el coche se empezó a llenar de agua. El salpicadero estaba casi completamente sumergido._

–_Nos estamos ahogando –dije._

_Las palabras salían de mi boca con dificultad. Yo lloraba con todas mis fuerzas._

_Santana intento apartar a su madre del asiento delantero, pero no podía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue echarla hacia atrás para apoyarla contra la ventanilla. Tenía el regazo completamente sumergido. La parte delantera estaba llenándose de agua cada vez más. Como el coche estaba inclinado hacia adelante, en la parte trasera había menos agua._

– _¡Mamá! –gritó Santana–. ¡Despierta!_

_La madre de Santana no se movía._

– _¡Vamos! –me ordeno Santana –. ¡Ven a la parte de atrás!_

_Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y trepé por el respaldo del asiento para llegar a la parte trasera. El coche se tambaleó hacia adelante. La barra metálica de reposacabezas me golpeó en la frente._

_No soy capaz de recordar qué pasó después. Lo único que sé es que Santana y yo estuvimos encogidas en el asiento trasero durante lo que me parecieron millones de años. Cada vez más agua se vertía sobre nosotras. La parte delantera estaba sumergida prácticamente por completo. A la madre de Santana le llegaba el agua al cuello. Pero en el asiento trasero había espacio todavía para respirar. Santana me dijo que mantuviera la cabeza fuera del agua._

_Me concentré en ella._

_Me concentré en respirar._

_Encontraron el coche bastante poco después de que cayera al lago. A mí me pareció que habían pasado mil años, pero mis padres me aseguraron que había estado sumergido menos de media hora. Alguien nos vio caer y llamó al 911. Así que salimos bien de aquello. La madre de Santana también se recuperó, pero no recobró la consciencia hasta que llego al hospital._

_No sé quién nos vio. Tuvo que ser cosa del destino. Nuestras vidas fueron salvadas por alguna razón._

_Este tipo de noticias corren como pólvora en las ciudades pequeñas. Todo el mundo se enteró del accidente. Empezaron a circular un montón de rumores relacionados con nosotras. _

_Hubo tantas versiones distintas de lo que pasó ese día que tuve que revivirlo solo para poder estar segura de cómo había sucedido en realidad. Tenía pesadillas todas las noches. A veces aún las tengo._

_Cuando volvimos al colegio, todo el mundo se mostró super amable. Niñas que nunca nos habían hablado empezaron a compartir sus golosinas con nosotras y a regalarnos estampas._

_Una chica hasta nos hizo pulseras de amistad que llevamos durante el resto del curso. Los profesores nos daban un trato diferente. En la clase de Sociales me dejaron repartir las hojas de tareas dos días seguidos y nadie se quejó. Hasta los chicos dejaron de molestarnos durante un tiempo._

_Son las típicas cosas que pasan cuando estás a punto de morir, pero no lo haces._

_A pesar de que los detalles del accidente resultan borrosos para la mayor parte de la gente, todo el mundo recuerda que Santana y yo estábamos juntas. Dan por sentado que seremos mejores amigas para siempre. Porque, ¿cómo puedes compartir la experiencia más intensa de tu vida con alguien y no convertirte en su amiga del alma por siempre jamás?_

_Si Santana no me hubiera dicho que lo hiciera, no creo que se me hubiera ocurrido moverme al asiento trasero del coche ese día. Estaba tan aterrorizada ante la idea de morir que lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue quedarme ahí sentada y llorar. El miedo me paralizó. Pero Santana se aseguró de que me moviera. Se aseguró de que mantuviera la cabeza fuera del agua. Me mantuvo viva._

_Todo eso le debo._

_Le debo la vida._

Cuando el autobús que lleva al campamento arranca en el aparcamiento del polideportivo, una nube de grava se eleva en el aire. Se me pega a la piel sudorosa y se me mete en los ojos.

Estamos en plena ola de calor. Se supone que hoy va a hacer casi cuarenta y tres grados. Para terminarlo de arreglar, hay un montón de humedad.

No quiero estar aquí.

Santana quería que Rachel y yo viniéramos a despedirla. Así que Rachel nos ha traído en su coche para que Santana llegue a tiempo al autobús que la lleva al campamento de verano. Santana está emocionada porque este año va en calidad de monitora en prácticas.

Va a estar en Vermont dos meses.

Mientras Rachel y yo nos quedamos aquí.

Solas.

Los padres han venido a dejar a sus hijos. Los niños arrastran sus mochilas abultadísimas por la grava. El polvo húmedo lo rodea todo.

–Espero que el autobús tenga aire acondicionado –le digo a Santana.

–Yo también –responde ella –. Hace un calor terrorífico.

Rachel se acerca y retira un trocito de grava que tengo en el brazo.

Me entra el pánico. No creo que se haya dado cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Esta ahí, de pie, dándole la mano a Santana, entrecerrando los ojos porque el sol le da de frente. Quitarle un trozo de grava del brazo a alguien es una cosa completamente normal que un buen amigo haría sin siquiera pensarlo. Solo que, entre nosotras, las cosas no son tan sencillas. Cada vez que Rachel hace algo así mientras Santana está cerca, me da terror que ella se dé cuenta.

Tuve muchísimas ganas de besar a Rachel el día que me dijo que le gustaba. Nunca en mi vida había querido nada con tanta intensidad. Pero, evidentemente, no la besé. Nunca habría sido capaz de volver a mirar a Santana a los ojos si lo hubiera hecho. Es una broma del destino que ella esté con la chica con la que yo quiero estar. O quizá el destino nos haya confundido y haya intercambiado nuestras suertes.

No besar a Rachel aquel día fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Nos limitamos a quedarnos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos durante un rato larguísimo. Luego se acercó, como si fuera a besarme, pero yo me aparté. Le dije que no podía hacerle eso a Santana. Una buena persona no se mete con la novia de su mejor amiga. Ni aunque rompa con ella. No quiero hacerle pasar por eso, así que ni siquiera tiene sentido pensar en ello. Tengo que apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente y mantenerlos en el presente.

Es una maldita situación, imposible y sin remedio.

Es un intento desesperado por desviar la atención del hecho de que Rachel me acaba de tocar, estiro los brazos y grito en voz demasiado alta:

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Mira cuánto polvo!

Santana también tiene los ojos entrecerrados. Pero no por el sol: me está mirando directamente a mí.

Porque lo sabe.

Espera un momento. ¿Cómo puede saberlo? No hay nada que saber.

Tengo que mantener mis paranoias bajo control.

–Bueno, chicas –Santana deja su mochila en el suelo. Le da unas cuantas vueltas a uno de sus anillos –, ya está: la próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos oficialmente estudiantes de último curso.

–Para eso falta mucho –replica Rachel.

Aún le está sosteniendo la mano.

Santana la besa.

Yo miro a otra parte, arrastrando mis sandalias por la grava.

–No te olvides de escribir –dice Rachel.

– ¡Más vale que no te olvides tú! –Santana agita el brazo. Ya nos ha dejado claro que escribir es obligatorio. Los celulares y los portátiles están prohibidos en el campamento –. Lo juro: si no me llegan por lo menos dos cartas a la semana, volveré a matarlas.

– ¡Dos cartas a la semana! –Rachel finge que se muere en broma –. ¡Con eso ya me estás matando!

–Oh, sí, claro –dice Santana –. Ni que fuera para tanto.

–Yo no soy muy buena con las cartas –le informa Rachel –. Estoy segura de que Quinn te escribirá sin parar.

–Por supuesto –prometo.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Los niños empiezan a subirse al autobús. Un gruñido surge de la multitud. Alguien acaba de descubrir que no tiene aire acondicionado y que el viaje dura tres horas.

–Suerte con eso –le dice Rachel a Santana mientras le da un abrazo.

Después, la abrazo yo.

–Te voy a echar de menos.

–Yo también –Santana recoge su mochila. Después nos saluda con un gesto de participante de concurso de belleza –. Pórtense bien.

La observamos mientras busca asiento. Contemplamos cómo el autobús arranca. Nos quedamos allí hasta que desaparece por completo.

Santana parece tan emocionada… Como si pensara que, cuando vuelva, todo seguirá exactamente igual a como lo dejó.

Como si nada fuera a cambiar mientras esté afuera.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe siempre? –se maravilla Blaine.

– ¡Eso mismo digo yo! –exclamo –. ¡Es lo que intentado decirte todo este tiempo!

Blaine está enganchadísimo al horóscopo semanal. Hasta hemos establecido un nuevo ritual para el verano. Blaine viene a mi casa todos los lunes y leemos juntos. Aunque interpretarlo puede ser un poco complicado ahora que no tenemos el instituto como marco de referencia.

En el lugar donde vivimos, si quisieras, podrías evitar ver a alguien durante todo el verano. El panorama puede ser bastante desolador a no ser que hagas un esfuerzo por relacionarte con la gente. Las únicas personas que probablemente vería durante estos meses serían mis padres, Blaine, Tina y los compañeros de mi trabajo de verano. Dejé de ir a clases de natación cuando terminó el instituto. Tuve una pequeña crisis nerviosa durante la última clase y tomé la determinación de dejarlo. Así que, últimamente, he estado bastante aislada. Lo que, en principio, es algo positivo.

Vivimos en terreno agrícola. No es que vivamos en granjas, ni nada de eso. Bueno, los padres de algunos chicos del instituto son granjeros, pero viven en casas normales. A Nueva Jersey se le apoda el Estado Jardín por la cantidad de granjas que tiene. Hay un montón de mercados donde se vende verdura y fruta fresca y hay huertos públicos donde se cultivan calabazas y frutas silvestres. Este verano voy a trabajar a tiempo parcial en la plantación de frutas del bosque de Bear Creek, junto a Dark Moon Road. Cultivan todo tipo de frambuesas. Ni siquiera sabía que había más de una variedad antes de empezar a trabajar allí el verano pasado. Mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a los clientes que vienen a recolectar su propia fruta. A veces, también recolecto frutas del bosque para los dueños de la plantación. Es genial, porque puedo venir en bici. Solo conduzco si es absolutamente necesario. Detesto mandar a la atmósfera más contaminación y, además, desperdiciar toda esa energía no renovable me da ganas de llorar.

–Esto del horóscopo debe ser cosa de magia –dice Blaine.

–O del destino.

–Ah, claro. ¿No es el destino el motivo por el que siempre sabe qué escribir?

–Empiezas a comprenderlo.

–Mmm… –Blaine se desliza hacia el otro lado del sofá.

Allí está más cerca del ventilador del techo y hace como medio grado menos que donde estoy yo. Como de costumbre, nuestro sistema de aire central se reduce a una débil ráfaga de aire que no está suficientemente frío.

– ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a jugar ahora? –digo yo.

–Aún llego.

Hay quien puede pensar que soy una fracasada por esconderme en el salón de mi casa jugando cartas en un maravilloso día de verano, pero no es verdad. Así evito la tentación de hacer otras cosas. Cosas que pueden ser potencialmente dañinas.

– ¿Cómo va la plantación de frambuesas? –me pregunta Blaine.

–Ah, bueno. En auge, como siempre.

– ¿Cuál es esa variedad de frambuesas… mis favoritas?

–Las Taylor.

– ¡Esas! ¿Cuándo me vas a traer algunas?

–No se colectan hasta agosto.

–Qué mal.

– ¿Y tú cuándo me vas a trae tu primera creación profesional?

–Paciencia, cariño, paciencia.

Blaine está haciendo prácticas en el taller de un artista de vidrio. Empezó a interesarse por el soplado hace unos mese. Vio unas esculturas alucinantes en una tienda de regalos de la ciudad e investigó de dónde venían. Y resultó que las habían hecho verdaderos sopladores de vidrio en una ciudad a un par de pueblos de la nuestra. Blaine está encantado con la idea de que le enseñen sus técnicas, pero su padre está bastante menos emocionado. Él preferiría que Blaine se buscara un trabajo pagado y empezara a cobrar dinero, aunque solo fuera para cubrir sus gastos. Tuvieron una discusión horrible al respecto. Yo estaba convencida de que el padre de Blaine iba a obligarlo a trabajar en una hamburguesería de la cadena Big Guy, pero al final consiguió que le dejara hacer las prácticas. Lo más triste de todo es que haya tenido que convencerlo.

– ¿Tu padre sigue refunfuñando? –pregunto.

–Bueno, sí, refunfuña, pero no pasa nada. Imagínate cómo sería si, además de saber que estoy ingresando cero dólares en el banco, se enterara de que soy gay.

Ojalá hubiera un modo de que Blaine pudiera contarle a su padre quién es realmente. Las cosas no deberían ser así.

Después de que Blaine me gane a las cartas, barajeo los naipes para echar otra partida.

– ¿Pretendes esconderte aquí todo el verano o qué? –me dice.

–Estoy saliendo. Voy a trabajar, ¿no?

– ¿Y qué me dices de salir a divertirte?

–Me estoy divirtiendo contigo.

–La estás evitando.

– ¿A quién?

Blaine se recuesta en el sofá y se queda mirando cómo el ventilador da vueltas.

–Ya sabes quien.

–No, no lo sé.

–A ver: mide uno cincuenta y nueve, tiene brillante cabello castaño, ojos café claros, es salvavidas, guapísima…

– ¿Crees que estoy evitando a Rachel?

–Mmm…

–Porque no lo estoy haciendo.

–No, claro que no. Solo estás aquí… encerrada. Conmigo. Porque es super divertido.

–Sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo.

– ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que quizá estés enamorada de ella?

Dejo de barajar.

–Da igual.

–Por supuesto que no da igual. Es tu vida. Deberías luchar por lo que sientes.

– ¿Y qué sentido tendría eso? Es la novia de mi mejor amiga, ¿no te acuerdas?

–Sí, pero… ¿desde cuándo se puede controlar el amor?

Tiene razón. No eliges de quién te enamoras. Blaine lo sabe mejor que nadie. El amor no es lógico, ni siquiera es una elección.

El amor nos elige.

Después de cenar, ayudo a mi madre a poner el lavavajillas.

Mi padre está roncando en el sofá, con un libro de crucigramas abierto sobre el pecho.

– ¿Mamá? –le digo.

– ¿El trapo está demasiado húmedo? Hay otro en…

–No, está bien. Quería preguntarte una cosa sobre papá.

Levanta un plato.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido pensar que… que son muy diferentes? Quiero decir, para que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes.

–Interesante cuestión.

Probablemente se esté preguntando de dónde viene. Evidentemente, no se lo puedo decir. ¿Qué se supone que debería contarle? ¿Que tengo más cosas en común con Rachel que Santana y que debería estar conmigo en vez de con ella? ¿O que no entiendo por qué están juntas si no tienen nada en común?

–Bueno –empieza a decir mi madre –, tener algunas diferencias es muy importante en una relación. Creo que no es sano que dos personas pasen todo su tiempo juntas. Dicho eso, creo que es fundamental que la pareja comparta algunos intereses. Las cosas que tienen en común son las que hacen que dos personas conecten.

–Pero, ¿ustedes no tienen más diferencias que cosas en común?

–Quizá. Pero unas cuantas cosas en común son más importantes que muchas pequeñas diferencias. Supongo que tienes que pensar en lo que es más importante para ti. Si esas cosas pequeñas que no son importantes –mi madre mira a mi padre, que sigue roncando en el sofá –. Sé que parece que no siempre estamos en el mismo punto, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tu padre y yo aún estamos enamorados.

–Eh… no…

–Eso no va a cambiar.

Parece que mi madre piensa que le he preguntado eso porque tengo miedo de que se vayan a divorciar o algo así. Si pudiera, le explicaría que en realidad no estaba preguntando por ellos. Pero, entonces, querrá saber el por qué de este interrogatorio y, entonces, ¿qué podría decirle?

No sé si Santana y Rachel tienen suficientes cosas importantes en común que las unan. Lo único que sé es que Rachel y yo conectamos a tantos niveles que es como un plano de existencia completamente distinto. Tenemos un vínculo que mis padres ni siquiera alcanzarían a imaginar. O quizá sí que puedan imaginarlo, pero nunca serán capaces de alcanzarlo.

Si la vidente tenía razón, habrá más de un gran amor en mi vida. Eso significa que tendré otra oportunidad. Pero, ¿es esa una buena razón para tirar mi primer gran amor a la basura?

* * *

**¡Hola! He decidido actualizar más temprano debido a que realmente no sé a ciencia cierta cuando pueda volver a actualizar, así de antemano pido disculpas.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! :)**

**¡Saludos! Y un gran abrazo constrictor. **


	8. Señales

Aquí está la razón número uno por la que mi trabajo de verano es lo mejor: me encantan las frutas del bosque. Pero me encantan en un orden concreto: frambuesas, moras, arándanos y fresas. En invierno, tengo unos antojos terribles. A veces sueño que estoy en la plantación, arrancando frambuesas y echándolas a una cesta, como una loca hambrienta de fruta.

Llevo media hora ayudando a una niña elegir frambuesas. Ha venido con su hermana mayor, pero ella parece haber encontrado algo que le interesa más que las frutas del bosque, y se llama Sam. Porque Sam trabaja conmigo. Aunque él odia cada minuto que pasa aquí. Es evidente que fue el único trabajo que fue capaz de encontrar y está constantemente quejándose de tener que trabajar al aire libre con este calor sofocante. Yo evito la negatividad personificada que es Sam tanto como puedo.

–Intenta no cortar las frambuesas esponjosas –le recomiendo –. O las que aún tengan hojas.

Cuando entro al Área de Recolección, en cierto modo me distancio. Me pongo a pensar en cualquier otra cosa y activo el modo automático. Este verano he intentado evitar pasar tiempo allí. Sobre todo, hoy. Estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en Rachel. Tina me invitó a un picnic en Green Pond; pero no fui.

Porque Rachel trabaja allí de salvavidas. Quizá pudiera averiguar cuándo trabaja e intentar no ir justo esos días. O quizá lo mejor sea no aparecer por allí todo el verano.

¿Pero y si…? ¿Y si me estoy equivocando? ¿Realmente estamos destinadas a estar separadas?

Cuando las hermanas se van, me tomo un pequeño descanso. Me adentro en la espesura del campo de cultivo, lejos de todo el mundo. Aquí, en medio de cualquier parte, con la dulce brisa veraniega haciendo crujir las hojas de los árboles, pido un deseo. Le pido a la Energía que me revele mi destino. Que me dé una señal de que estoy destinada a estar con Rachel. Y me prometo a mí misma que, si recibo una señal, no seguiré negando la verdad.

Ser perezosa forma parte de las pautas del verano. Es fantástico ver cómo las cosas se ralentizan y no hay que correr para ir a todas partes. Es como si existiera un acuerdo tácito por el que estuviera permitido no hacer nada. La actividad más estresante que he llevado a cabo hoy ha sido hacer un zumo de melón con mi madre. Bueno, lo admito, ella ha hecho la mayor parte del trabajo. Compró el melón en el mercado ecológico y lo trajo a casa para trocearlo.

Yo era la encargada de exprimir y colar. El melón pierde sabor si lo metes en la licuadora, así que nunca hacemos eso. También hemos hecho palitos de helado de melón, de melón dulce y de melón cantalupo. En días abrasadores, como hoy, saben deliciosos.

Es un gran alivio no tener que hacer deberes durante los dos próximos meses. ¿Cómo sobreviviríamos sin vacaciones de verano? Supongo que nos sublevaríamos. Me resulta un poco decadente la idea de pasar los dos mese que me quedan por delante acostándome tarde y haciendo lo que me venga en gana. Como hoy, por ejemplo, que estoy descansando en la hamaca del jardín trasero, leyendo libros juveniles y bebiendo zumo de melón recién exprimido.

Debería sentirme en la gloria.

Pero hay un problema…

Echo de menos a Rachel.

Han pasado cinco días desde que pedí una señal. Todavía no ha pasado nada. Quizá es que las cosas tienen que ser así. Es solo que tengo la sensación de que me falta algo. _Transatlanticism _suena por tercera vez consecutiva en mi Ipod.

_I need yo so much closer…_

_I need yo so much closer…_

La puerta del porche se desliza al abrirse, sacándome de mí ensueño. Mi madre quiere que vaya al supermercado por algunas cosas. Mi padre no está en casa, así que no me puedo llevar su coche. Y eso significa que tengo que conducir el coche viejo. El que es estándar.

Odio conducir un estándar.

Mi padre es un hombre con mucha paciencia pero, cuando me estaba enseñando a conducir, hubo un momento en que estuvo a punto de perderla. Estaba aprendiendo a cambiar la velocidad sin atascarme en medio de la calle. Era completamente incapaz de incorporarme al tráfico. Me da terror. Incorporarse al tráfico es para la gente que es capaz de salir al mundo y hacerse cargo de las cosas, para la gente que se ríe de sus miedos, no para una chica que está convencida de que un camión aplastará su coche justo antes de entrar en la autopista.

El día que mi padre estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, yo estaba avanzando a paso de tortuga por la carretera que lleva a la autopista.

–Aumenta un poco la velocidad aquí –me dijo.

Yo presioné el acelerador a regañadientes. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar en casa en lugar de en el coche.

Y, entonces, llegó el momento de la incorporación. El corazón se me aceleró.

–Prepárate para incorporarte –dijo mi padre.

Como si fuera tan fácil. Como si me acabara de decir "Prepárate para ir al instituto". Me pregunte por qué no entendía lo traumático que me resultaba incorporarme al tráfico.

Me temblaron los brazos y las piernas y el pulso se me aceleró.

No podía hacerlo.

– ¿Qué haces? –gritó mi padre –. ¡Incorpórate!

– ¡No puedo incorporarme! –grité yo también.

Los coches detrás de mí tocaban el claxon. Éramos los siguientes, pero yo era simplemente incapaz de meterme a aquel enjambre de vehículos que pasaban junto a mí a toda velocidad.

– ¿Pero qué demo…? ¡Detente aquí! –me ordenó mi padre.

Cuando por fin nos detuvimos, se puso como loco, diciéndome que podía matarme si seguía siendo tan precavida. Nunca lo había visto perder los estribos de esa manera.

Conozco bien el camino al supermercado, así que mis niveles de estrés están dentro de lo tolerable. Aunque sea un recorrido de lo más sencillo, todavía tengo que maniobrar para que no se detenga en dos ocasiones. Pero por lo menos no hay público que pueda presenciar mi carencia de habilidades automovilísticas.

La lista de la compra que me ha dado mi madre es para una barbacoa de última hora. Todos los veranos damos una fiesta para los vecinos. Normalmente la paso con una chica que vive en mi calle. No somos exactamente amigas, pero el resto de los asistentes son mucho mayores o mucho más jóvenes que nosotras. No es un fiestón, precisamente.

La mayor parte de las verduras que usaremos para la ensalada y para hacerlas a la parilla son de nuestro huerto. Pero hay unas cuantas cosas que mi madre no cultiva, como, por ejemplo: pepinos. Así que estoy inspeccionando, en busca de unos que sean medianos, duros y verdes.

Alguien se acerca a mí, elige un pepino y lo choca con el que tengo en la mano. Me recorre una ráfaga de ira. Odio cuando las personas me abordan donde no deberían. Sobre todo cuando van en plan acosador.

Entonces, me doy cuenta de que quien ha chocado el pepino conmigo es Rachel.

– ¿Ese está maduro? –me pregunta –. Nunca he entendido estas cosas.

–Los pepinos son difíciles de elegir.

– ¿Ah, son pepinos? Entonces estoy en la zona equivocada.

– ¿Te has perdido en el supermercado?

–Creo que me he confundido. Estaba buscando frambuesas.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No sabes lo que son las frambuesas? Son deliciosas. ¿Cómo puedes no saber lo que son?

–Claro que sé lo que son.

Debo tener una expresión totalmente aterrorizada. Pero es que es extraño que haya dicho "frambuesas" de entre todas las cosas que podría haber mencionado. Justo cuando hace apenas unos días yo estaba rodeada de todas esas frambuesas, deseando que mi destino se revelara.

Está claro que esta es la señal que esperaba.

– ¿Estás bien? –me dice Rachel –asiento. Me he quedado sin palabras.

– ¿Estás segura? –Vuelvo a asentir.

–Pues… tengo novedades –me dice Rachel.

– ¿Buenas o malas?

–Mmm… Yo diría que eso es relativo.

– ¿Cómo es en relación a mi?

–Pues espero que para ti sean buenas noticias.

–Entonces, estoy lista –dijo mientras meto en mi carrito el pepino que llevo un rato estrujando.

No pensaba que fuera posible estar tan nerviosa.

–Bueno, pues… ¿has tenido noticias de Santana últimamente?

–Sí –estoy intentando recordar qué me dijo en su última carta. Lleva fuera menos de dos semanas y solo he recibido una. Yo le he enviado dos –. Recibí una carta suya hace unos tres días.

–Así que no te lo ha dicho.

– ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Rachel se oscurecen.

–Hemos terminado.

–Ah.

–Pues… sí.

Tengo ganas de preguntarle quién ha dejado a quién y por qué y cuándo y cómo.

Pero no le pregunto nada.

¿Me está contando esto porque quiere salir conmigo? ¿No se da cuenta de que eso es imposible?

–En fin –dice Rachel –. Pensé que deberías saberlo –asiento de nuevo.

–Deberíamos salir alguna vez.

–Sí –tengo muchas ganas –. Claro.

Tengo muchísimas ganas. Pero, ¿qué le digo a Santana? En su carta me decía que debería salir con Rachel, porque sabe lo mucho que uno puede llegar a aislarse aquí en verano. Pero, ahora todo ha cambiado. De ninguna manera me habría escrito eso ahora.

–Oye, entonces, ¿me puedes explicar lo de los pepinos? –me pregunta Rachel –. ¿Cómo sabes cuáles están maduros?

–Evita elegir los que estén blandos y lo harás bien.

–Vaya… nunca pensé que fuera tan sencillo.

Compruebo mi lista.

–Tengo que comprar mayonesa –le informo, hablando en dirección a mi carrito de la compra.

–Puedo cuidar tu carrito si quieres.

–Ah. Gracias.

Dejo mi carrito con Rachel y voy a la caza de la mayonesa. Quizá tenga ganas de seguir hablando. ¿Por qué otra razón se quedaría con mi carrito, cuando yo podría simplemente traerlo rodando hasta aquí?

Definitivamente, la Energía está intentando acercarnos. Incluso cómo he elegido mi ropa esta mañana forma parte de su estrategia. En verano, voy siempre con vestidos pequeños. Prácticamente todos los días voy con un vestido o con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Pero hoy no me he puesto el primer vestido que he encontrado, que es lo que hago normalmente, sino que he elegido el más lindo. Algo me ha hecho elegir este vestido, el cual casi nunca uso.

Cuando vuelvo, Rachel tiene un pepino en la mano:

–He encontrado el mejor –. Parece realmente orgullosa de su hazaña.

Lo compruebo.

–Tienes razón, es el mejor. Creo que debería llevármelo –lo echo al carro –. Bueno… debería…

–No, si yo también me tengo que ir. No me puedo pasar todo el día seleccionando verduras –. Me muerdo el labio.

–Rach, ¿puedes echarme una mano? –dice su madre mientras empuja su carrito hacia nosotras.

Sé que es ella porque la recuerdo del día que estuvimos en su casa haciendo diplomas para los niños a los que da clase.

–Ah, hola Quinn. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien –digo yo.

Me impresiona que recuerde mi nombre. Solo nos hemos visto una vez.

–Un segundo, mamá –dice Rachel. Después, se dirige a mí –. Entonces… ¿nos vemos por ahí?

–Seguro.

Conduzco de vuelta a casa zigzagueando, como si estuviera borracha. Coloco la compra como en una nube. Estoy medio ordenando, medio mirando por la ventana. Mi padre está en el jardín intentando averiguar cómo funciona la nueva barbacoa ecológica.

Cuando saco los pepinos de la bolsa, un trozo de papel cae a la encimera. No tengo ni idea de qué es. Cuando lo desdoblo, todo queda claro.

_Tenebrosa estancia: el color hace olvidar dolores en manos expertas, nuestros ojos solares._

No tiene sentido seguir luchando contra esto. Ya ni siquiera quiero.

Marco su número. Descuelga inmediatamente.

–Yo también te echo de menos –admito.

* * *

– ¿Estás segura de que por aquí no pasan trenes?

Rachel sigue insistiendo en que esta zona de las vías ya no está en uso y yo sigo preguntándole si está segura. Cada pocos minutos suena como si fuera a venir un tren aunque, de momento, no ha aparecido ninguno.

–No te preocupes –vuelve a asegurarme –. Este tramo lleva inutilizado desde los años setenta.

Me tropiezo con un trozo de madera astillada.

Rachel me agarra del brazo.

– ¿De verdad crees que te traería a un lugar que no fuera seguro?

–No.

–Confía en mí.

Donde Rachel me ha tocado el brazo, emana electricidad en todas direcciones. Ella también debe de notarlo. O quizá no.

–Hay un puente increíble allí –me dice.

Hemos recorrido como tres kilómetros y ya entiendo por qué a Rachel le gusta tanto pasear por las vías: están llenas de zonas secretas en el bosque y de señales antiguas y raíles escondidos que no serías capaz de ver nunca a no ser que estés en este lado del lago.

–Yo solía jugar en ese parque –me dice Rachel.

– ¿En qué parque?

– ¿No lo ves? ¿Justo ahí?

Rachel se coloca detrás de mí y señala hacia donde está mirando.

Yo solo veo un sinfín de hojas verdes.

–Mmm.

Estoy pegada a ella. Hasta puedo oler el aroma del suavizante de su ropa.

Nos estamos sofocando al estar tan juntas con este calor.

Ya no me acuerdo qué es lo que le he preguntado.

–Justo ahí –me toma la mano y señala con ella.

Y, acto seguido, visualizo lo que queda del parque: un trozo de una caja de arena, un poco de agua derramándose de una fuente y un camión Tonka amarillo.

– ¡Ah! –Por fin lo reconozco. Estoy tan acostumbrada a ver el parque desde la carretera que me ha costado identificarlo ahora que lo miro desde aquí –. ¡Yo también solía jugar ahí!

– ¡Wow!

Rachel se separa de mí. Parece como si le hubiera dado un susto.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Solías jugar en la caja de arena?

–Me encantaba la caja de arena.

– ¿Tenías un cubo rojo y una pala con… una especie de cenefa?

–Sí, de caritas sonrientes.

– ¡Sí! ¡Exacto!

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Jugábamos juntas. Solías prestarme tu cubo.

–Espera un momento –ahora sí que me acuerdo de Rachel. Solía pedirme el cubo prestado para mover la arena de un extremo a otro de la caja. Después lo llenaba de agua de la fuente y construía gigantescos castillos de arena. Bueno, a mí entonces me parecían gigantescos –. ¿No te pregunté una vez por qué no traías tu propio cubo?

–Me parece que sí.

– ¿Y tú que me dijiste?

–No me acuerdo.

–Yo tampoco.

–Pero sí me recuerdas.

–Sí, la verdad es que sí

Esto es demasiado. Es como si ni siquiera fuera elección nuestra estar juntas. Como si el destino hubiera decidido por nosotras desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Antes de empezar a profundizar en mis estudios sobre el destino, siempre me alucinaba que sucedieran estas cosas. Pero, cuanto más me fijo en ellas, menos me sorprende que existan este tipo de conexiones. Las conexiones nos rodean y, cuanto más abiertos estemos a ellas, más conscientes seremos de que suceden. Así que, aunque estoy sorprendida, no estoy alucinando tanto como Rachel. Claro que jugábamos juntas cuando éramos pequeñas. Ahora, todo tiene sentido.

Hay gente que piensa que estas cosas solo pasan en las películas. Como en _Broken English, _cuando el personaje que interpreta la actriz Parker Posey va a París a buscar un chico y justo cuando decide rendirse y se sube al metro para ir al aeropuerto, él sube al mismo vagón. Los que no creen en el destino ven la escena y se quejan de que esas cosas no pasan en la vida real.

Pero sí que pasan.

–Entonces… ¿por qué no hemos sido amigas todo este tiempo? –dice Rachel.

–No lo sé. Supongo que la gente crece y elige caminos distintos.

–Pero vamos juntas al instituto.

–Sí, pero… ¿cuántas asignaturas hemos tenido juntas?

–Pero es que siempre has estado… ahí.

Creo que Rachel está empezando a comprender el poder del destino. O quizá ella también supiera, al igual que yo, que la persona con la que se suponía que debía compartir su vida estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Caminamos otros tres kilómetros más, hasta la carretera de Green Pond. Esta es la calle donde vive Rachel.

– ¿Tienes ganas de un helado? –dice.

– ¿Cuándo no se tienen ganas de helado?

– ¿Supongo que nunca?

–Oye, se te da bien este juego.

Hay un puesto de helado tradicional que se llama The Fountain cerca de Green Pond. Dado que he decidido hacer cosas con Rachel y, aparentemente, no voy a volver a evitarla, por fin puedo ir sin preocuparme por toparme con ella. Y eso es un alivio enorme, porque sirven el mejor helado del mundo. Y también tienen un sofá morado super blandito que me encanta. Parece como si te hubieras sentado en una nube cuando te acomodas en él. Espero que esté libre. Me he pasado horas en ese sofá deseando estar allí sentada con la chica de la que estuviera enamorada a mi lado.

No es que esté enamorada de Rachel, ni nada. Es solo que me encanta ese sofá.

Pero también me preocupa que alguien del instituto nos vea. Eso no sería nada del otro mundo s Santana y Rachel siguieran juntas. Todavía nadie sabe que han terminado, pero si alguien nos ve y se lo cuenta a Santana cuando vuelva, sabrá que he estado con Rachel después de que la dejara. ¿Y cómo podría explicarle por qué?

Cuando entramos, me alivia ver que no hay nadie conocido. Aunque el sofá está ocupado. Yo pido una copa de helado de mielada, y Rachel pide una copa de helado de sandía. Pongo mi copa debajo de la nariz de Rachel y le digo:

–Huele esto –. Ella olfatea.

–Wow. Es intenso.

– ¡Lo sé! –Este helado es delicioso. Huele como su hubieras abierto un frasco de miel fresca. –. Normalmente pido melón, pero últimamente tengo una pequeña sobredosis del de verdad.

–Sí, yo también. En esta época están buenísimos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana. Me niego a que nos comamos el helado fuera. Necesito desesperadamente un poco de aire acondicionado. Ambas lo necesitamos.

Antes de probar mi primera cucharada, brindamos con las cucharas.

–Salud –le digo –. ¿Qué tal te va de salvavidas?

–Genial. Me siento… no sabría explicarlo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Aunque no haga más que estar sentada en el puesto de observación, de alguna manera, estoy protegiendo a la gente. Aunque solo sea observándolos. Y sé que podría ayudarlos si lo necesitaran. Me hace sentir que todos los días hago algo que tiene sentido. ¿Entiendes?

–Totalmente.

–Es que… durante el año, cuando doy clase, siento lo mismo con los niños. Es como si, de alguna manera, estuviera mejorando sus vidas. Cuando me cuentan sus problemas y puedo ayudarlos a resolverlos, me doy cuenta de que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Sé que estoy haciendo algo que es importante para la gente.

Asiento. Es la primera vez que Rachel me cuenta algo tan íntimo. Me ha contado cosas personales, pero casi nunca habla de sus sentimientos. Normalmente, se mantiene en un nivel más ligero.

Entonces Rachel me pregunta:

– ¿Cómo va la natación?

–Ya no voy.

– ¿Ya has aprendido? ¡Eso es genial!

–No… la verdad es que lo he dejado.

–Ah… ¿Por qué?

He aquí el por qué: casi me ahogo en mi última clase y tuve una reacción muy exagerada. Aunque estaba realmente convencida de que iba a ahogarme, la verdad es que estaba en la parte de la piscina en la que me hubiera podido parar, así que no habría pasado nada. Pero, desde que tuve el accidente, pierdo el control cuando las cosas en el agua se ponen mínimamente complicadas. Fue demasiado vergonzoso ponerme a escupir agua mientras todo el mundo me miraba preocupado. Así que dejé de ir. Pero todavía sigo queriendo aprender a nadar para la reunión familiar en Hawaii. Tengo un año. Quizá pueda apuntarme a algún curso particular, donde la gente no tenga que presenciar mis crisis nerviosas.

No puedo admitirle esto a Rachel.

–Bueno, parece que es un área en la que no tengo talento –digo.

–Error. Todo el mundo puede aprender a nadar.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ehhhh… ¿Te has olvidado de que soy salvavidas? Dibujar circunferencias perfectas sin compás no es mi única habilidad.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me está costando tanto aprender?

–La gente aprende a diferentes ritmos, es solo eso. Yo puedo enseñarte.

– ¿En serio?

–Cuando quieras. Solo tienes que decirme.

–Quizá lo haga.

¿Cómo resultaría el experimento? Seguro que Rachel es una profesora fantástica. La he visto dándoles clase a sus niños de Primaria; es paciente y divertida, dos características fundamentales para que el aprendizaje resulte más sencillo, junto con dominar bien lo que se está enseñando, y ella lo domina. La parte negativa es que verá lo patética que soy y quizá deje de gustarle. Es evidente que para ella la natación es algo importante. Pero quizá el hecho de que quiera aprender sea suficiente, aunque se me dé fatal.

Yo solo quiero estar con ella. Santana no me ha dicho todavía que han terminado, así que no puedo contarle lo que está pasando.

Nunca lo entendería.

Ojalá las cosas no fueran tan difíciles, porque me encanta cómo me siento cuando estoy con Rachel: ser capaz de adivinar lo que está pensando por el color de sus ojos, o nuestra historia de la caja de arena del parque. Es como si estuviéramos hechas la una para la otra.

Si esto no es cosa del destino, no sé qué es.

* * *

**¡Hola! Pues… resulta que pude actualizar :) **

**No sé si lo habían notado, pero… ¡ya viene lo bueno! ** **Así que la verdad no quiero dejar de actualizar seguido hasta que esto termine.**

**En fin… ¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Saludos! Y un gran abrazo constrictor.**


	9. Fuegos artificiales

Hemos decidido venir temprano para ponernos en el mejor sitio. Está empezando a llenarse, así que extiendo la manta para ocupar el máximo espacio. Después, coloco nuestras sandalias lo largo del borde inferior.

–Marcando territorio –dice Rachel.

–Odio cuando la gente intenta robarte espacio.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Pero no te preocupes: nadie tiene posibilidades contra esas sandalias.

–Las sandalias suelen ser muy feroces.

–Exactamente –Rachel sonríe: sus ojos resplandecen. Es como si brillaran solo para mí. Estamos aquí sentadas, mirándonos. Sin decir nada. Su sonrisa empieza a desvanecerse –. Oye mmm…

– ¿Quieres una Popsicle? Son de… ¿o mejor un cono de helado? ¡Me encantan esos!

–Seguro, pero yo inivito.

–No te preocupes –me levanto de un salto y deslizo los pies en las sandalias –. Déjamelo a mí.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Completamente. ¿De qué lo quieres?

–Esa es una buena pregunta. Mmm… Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que hoy es 4 de julio… ¿Tendrán de esas Popsicle que son rojas, blancas y azules?

– ¡Ah, si! ¿Las que parecen cohetes?

–De esas.

–Son las más ricas. Enseguida vuelvo.

Me acerco al camión de los helados mientras me revolotea el corazón. Tengo la sensación de que Rachel estaba a punto de decirme algo que no estoy preparada para escuchar. ¿Qué voy a decirle si me pide salir? No puedo salir con ella. Acaba de terminar con mi mejor amiga.

La palabra clave es "terminar". ¿Significará eso que esto es una especie de cita? ¿O es que es una cita propiamente dicha? ¿Estará pensando Rachel que estoy aquí con ella porque quiero ser su novia? Como si pudiera siquiera planteármelo. Quiero decir que… quedar para salir como amigas es una cosa. Pero hay una barrera y, una vez que la cruzas, no hay vuelta atrás.

Cuando llevo con las Popsicle, el sol se está poniendo tras los árboles. Nos sentamos en la manta para contemplarlo. La puesta de sol es rosa y roja.

–Es fascinante –dice Rachel.

–Lo sé.

–Es genial: parece que los árboles están en llamas –observa –. Es como si reflejara la luz del sol.

Rachel es la única chica que comprende mi visión sobre los árboles en llamas en las puestas de sol. La mayoría no perciben la luz y los colores como yo lo hago.

–Así que tú también has decidido ir a juego con la temática del 4 de julio, ¿no? –me dice.

– ¿Qué?

Rachel señala mi Popsicle con la suya.

–Ah, bueno, es que me has inspirado. No me he podido resistir –respondo.

–Salud –dice, tendiendo su Popsicle hacia la mía.

–Salud –brindamos con ellas.

Cuando empiezan los juegos artificiales, todo el mundo aplaude. Los hay morados y azules, y unos rojos que son exactamente del mismo tono que la luz del atardecer. Estos últimos parecen flores que hubieran explotado. Hay otros que parecen lluvia verde. Mis favoritos son los que tienen forma de corazón y de carita sonriente.

La mejor manera de ver los fuegos artificiales es acostada y con una almohada. Solo he traído una, así que la estamos compartiendo. Le he puesto mi funda favorita: una que tiene un gato de rayas blancas y negras con unas grandes zapatillas rojas estampado.

Después del fuego final, todo el mundo vuelve a aplaudir. Luego hay una marabunta de gente apresurada recogiendo sus cosas, empacando y sacudiendo el césped de sus mantas. La chica que se sienta junto a nosotras, justo al lado de Rachel, sacude la suya en el aire, llenándola de hierba.

Rachel se sacude el césped de la nariz.

–Supongo que no ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí.

–Pues es difícil no fijarse en ti.

–Gracias.

–Por favor. Como si nadie se fijara en ti.

Se le ha vuelto a poner esa mirada. La de los ojos café oscuros. Con la que se me corta la respiración.

–Quedémonos –le digo.

–Ok.

No quiero irme. Esto es perfecto: la noche es alucinante, el cielo es enorme y la brisa veraniega huele dulce. Parece como si el parque estuviera aquí para nosotras. Sobre todo cuando todo el mundo se marcha. Somos las dos únicas personas que quedan, aquí en medio de la nada. Simplemente acostadas en la manta, compartiendo mi almohada, contemplando el cielo inmenso que nos rodea. Somos las dos únicas personas que existen en el mundo.

Quiero que pase algo pero, a la vez, no quiero. No sé que quiero. O, quizá sí lo sepa, pero preferiría no hacerlo.

– ¡Luciérnaga! –grita Rachel.

– ¿Dónde?

– ¿No la ves? –Me la señala –. Justo allí.

– ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ahí hay otra!

–Deben estar volviendo. Los fuegos artificiales las han espantado.

– ¡Me encantan las luciérnagas!

–A mí también.

Luego hacemos una competición para ver cuántas somos capaces de contar. Aunque es un fraude de juego, porque no dejan de volar en círculos. No hay manera de distinguir de quién es cada cual.

– ¡Diecisiete! –grito.

–Descalificada. Esa ya la habías contado.

– ¿Cómo sabes cuáles estoy contando?

–Vamos. Era obvio cuál estabas contando.

– ¿Cuál?

–Bueno, sí, hazte la tonta. Ya sabes cuál.

Rachel se mueve ligeramente. Ahora su cabeza toca la mía. Me hormiguea la parte de la cabeza que roza con la suya. ¿Irá a apartarse? ¿Se habrá movido a propósito para que nuestras cabezas se toquen? Quiero que mi cabeza siga rozando la suya, pero tengo miedo de que me dé uno de esos tics que hacen que seas demasiado consciente de que una parte de tu cuerpo está en contacto con una parte del cuerpo de otra persona y, entonces, es demasiado evidente que estás intentando no moverte.

Quizá debería intentar relajarme.

Los grillos cantan. Las estrellas cambian de posición. Las luciérnagas brillan.

Cuando Santana y yo éramos pequeñas, teníamos una colección de luciérnagas. Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de que no se debe sacar a las criaturas vivas de su hábitat natural para mantenerlas en cautividad. Solíamos ir a mi jardín, extendíamos los brazos y dejábamos que se posaran sobre nosotras. A veces las perseguíamos, con cuidado de no dañarles las alas. En realidad, solo los machos tienen alas, pero todas pueden tener luz.

La luz es una señal para atraer a otras luciérnagas. Se iluminan para decir: "Hola. Soy como tú. Seamos amigas". Bueno, en realidad creo que lo hacen para ser algo más que amigas. Me hace pensar en cómo las personas también emitimos señales para que la gente se fije en nosotros, para hacerles saber que no sentimos solos o estamos buscando nuevos amigos.

O que queremos una novia.

No es que yo esté buscando novia. Es decir, todas las chicas que conozco quieren tener novio, o novia. La mayoría tienen tantas ganas de tener novio que es en lo único que piensan. Se comportan como si pensaran que, cuando lo encuentren, sus vidas empezaran inmediatamente a ser perfectas. Parece como si nunca se les hubiera ocurrido que el motivo por el que están solas o aburridas tiene que ver directamente con ellas, no con lo que les haga falta estar con otra persona.

–Quinn.

–Hola.

–Hola. Me la estoy pasando muy bien.

–Yo también.

Rachel mueve su brazo hasta que toca el mío. Vale: ahora estoy segura de que lo ha hecho a propósito.

–No… quiero decir… simplemente estando aquí contigo.

–Yo también. Yo también me la estoy pasando bien.

Entonces, Rachel mueve los dedos hacia mi mano y los enlaza con los míos.

Y, ahora, nos estamos dando la mano.

Juro que la Tierra ha dejado de rotar.

¿Debería decir algo? ¿O debo esperar a que ella diga algo? ¿Qué pasará si espero y no dice nada y ella piensa que yo no digo nada porque me parece bien que me esté dando la mano?

¿Me parece bien que me esté dando la mano?

Por supuesto que no. Santana se volvería loca si se entera.

Imagina que eres Santana, y que estás de campamento, pensando que tienes una novia perfecta que está esperando a que vuelvas. Entonces ella te dice que todo se ha acabado. Antes casi de que empezara. ¿Cómo te sentirías si, además, empezara a salir con tu mejor amiga?

Tengo ganas de morirme. Así es como te sentirías.

¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto? ¿Cómo puedo estar aquí acostada con ella, con mi cabeza junto a la suya sobre mi almohada, dándole la mano, y pretendiendo que esto esté bien?

Me quedo observando su perfil en la oscuridad, tratando de memorizarla. La inclinación de su nariz. La silueta de sus labios.

No sé qué me está pasando. Supongo que llega un momento en que ya no puedes seguir luchando contra tus sentimientos porque se apoderan de ti y anulan tu voluntad.

Rachel abre los ojos y me voltea a ver.

Nuestras caras están muy cerca. Nos miramos. Me toca la mejilla, apartándome un mechón de pelo de la cara.

–No podemos hacer esto –le digo.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Santana es mi mejor amiga.

–Ella querrá que seas feliz, ¿no?

–Sí, pero…

–Quinn –susurra –: estamos hechas la una para la otra.

Y, entonces, me besa.

No me da tiempo ni de pensarlo.

No hay manera de echarse atrás.

Tenemos los labios presionados contra los de la otra, como si ninguna de las dos quisiera ser la primera en apartarse.

Nos quedamos en la manta, tomadas de la mano. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Es la noche más intensa de mi vida y no quiero que nada me preocupe. Solo quiero sentir esto ahora mismo, porque nunca volverá a ser así.

Pero, de repente, recuerdo que le dije a mi madre que estaría en casa como a las once.

– ¿Qué hora es? –susurro.

Rachel me suelta la mano. Saca su celular y lo enciende.

– ¡Wow! –dice.

– ¿Qué?

–No puede ser.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿A qué hora has dicho que estarías en casa?

El estómago me da un vuelco.

–A las once. ¿Por qué?

–Es la una y cuarto.

–Cállate –me enseña el celular.

Soy chica muerta.

–Llama a tu madre –Rachel me da su celular –. Pregúntale si te puedes quedar un rato más.

–No me va a dejar quedarme más, de ninguna manera.

–Esto es seguro. Aquí no hay nadie.

–Precisamente por eso. Si de repente aparece un descuartizador loco detrás de un arbusto, estamos muertas.

–Eso no va a pasar.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque no va a pasar. Y, si pasara, yo te protegería.

– ¿De un descuartizador loco?

–De cualquiera.

No me quiero ir. Quiero quédame aquí para siempre como estamos ahora. Pero si no llamo a mi madre y vuelvo a casa, me matará. Eso si el descuartizador loco no me mata antes.

–Tengo que irme –le digo –. ¿Puedes llevarme?

–Claro.

Rachel está exteriorizando exactamente mis sentimientos. Bueno, quizá no exactamente. Las dos estamos tristes porque tenemos que irnos. Pero puede que yo sea la única que se siente culpable.

– ¿Sinónimo de nueve letras para "abalorio" o "baratija"? –pregunta mi padre.

Le encanta empezar libros de crucigramas. Cada vez que empieza el primero de un libro nuevo, lo hacemos juntos.

– ¿"Bagatela"?

–Esa tiene ocho.

–Mmm.

Tiro de un grano de maíz especialmente testarudo. Parece como si se negara a soltarse de la mazorca. Cuando desgranas maíz, siempre terminas ensuciando más de lo que parece que vas a manchar cuando empiezas, así que estoy haciéndolo en las escaleras del porche trasero, con un cubo entre las piernas. Mi padre está en la mecedora, con la firme determinación de acabar su crucigrama antes de cenar.

–No puede ser "chunche" –opino yo.

– ¡Chuchería! –suelta mi padre de repente.

–Esa es buena.

–Gracias, gracias.

Me gustan estos ratos con mi padre. No solemos hablar mucho, así que el resto de las cosas que hacemos juntos son muy importantes para mí. Supongo que cuando era pequeña hablábamos más, aunque probablemente nuestras conversaciones consistieran en que yo balbuceaba y él escuchaba. A veces mi padre solía llevarme con él a su trabajo. Me encantaba verlo construir invernaderos. Lo mejor era cuando el invernadero estaba terminado, justo antes de que metieran las plantas dentro. Recuerdo estar de pie en medio de todo aquel cristal y aquella luz, como si estuviera en mi propio reino mágico. Después metían las plantas alrededor de mí y me sentía en conexión con ellas. Aquellas experiencias de infancia fueron las que inspiraron mi amor por lo verde.

Respiro profundamente, olfateando.

–Este maíz huele tan bien…

–Mmm…

Mi padre está intentando adivinar la próxima palabra.

–No creo que pueda esperara probarlo en la cena.

–Estás de buen humor.

–Normalmente suelo estar de buen humor.

–La verdad es que sí. Pero hoy estás particularmente de buen humor.

¿Habrá adivinado cuál es la causa? Espero que no. Es algo de lo que nunca podría hablar con mi padre. Abandona todas las discusiones que tengan que ver con chicas, incluyendo La Charla que dejó que mi madre me diera cuando tenía catorce años. Aún no entiendo el motivo, todo eso sería lógico si me gustaran los chicos.

Rachel y yo hemos estado viéndonos todos los días que hemos podido. Me hace sentir viva del modo que siempre he deseado. Por supuesto, solo podemos estar juntas a solas. Hasta ahora nos hemos encontrado con unos cuantos chicos del instituto, pero o bien ya sabían que estábamos quedando o no ha parecido importarles.

Ah, espera. A Sam si que le importa.

Hoy estábamos en el trabajo cuando se ha acercado a mí y me ha dicho:

– ¿Te vi ayer con Rachel en The Fountain?

Sam sabe perfectamente que me vio allí. Pero, si me lo está preguntando por algún motivo en concreto, va a tener que ser más explícito.

–No lo sé –respondo –. ¿Me viste?

–A no ser que fuera otra persona la que vi ayer escondiéndose en la mesa de la esquina con ella, creo que si te vi, sí.

Vuelvo a mi recolección de frambuesas. Tengo que llevarme dos bandejas hoy a casa, así que estoy concentrada en elegir las más grandes.

– ¿No se supone que estamos teniendo una conversación? –me espeta Sam.

– ¿Ah, si? Pensaba que solo me estabas contando con quién estuve anoche. Gracias por el recordatorio, por cierto.

–Tienes que dejarlo.

– ¿Dejar qué?

–Lo que sea que estés intentando. Está con Santana.

Ok. Esto es raro. Rachel y Sam son amigos. ¿Por qué Rachel no le ha contado que ella y Santana han terminado?

No voy a ser yo la que le dé la exclusiva.

–Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Santana es mi mejor amiga.

–Sí –dice Sam –. Claro.

¿No es raro que una persona pueda sentirse feliz y tan frustrada al mismo tiempo? Lo único que quiero es estar con Rachel, pero nadie puede saber lo que somos en realidad.

Mis padres, definitivamente, no pueden saberlo. Se volvieron locos cuando me quedé hasta tarde el día de los fuegos artificiales. Cuando llegué a casa, me montaron un numerito de "Te Estábamos Esperando Despiertos". Lo cierto es que es la primera vez que han tenido que esperarme, porque nunca llego tarde. Pensé que, por ser la primera vez que cometía una falta grave, serían menos duros, pero estaba equivocada. Me dijeron que los había decepcionado. Me preguntaron con quién había estado. Tuve que decirles que había ido a ver los fuegos artificiales con Blaine, Tina y otros chicos de Un Mundo, pero no conté con que, cuando a medianoche no estaba en casa, mi madre llamó al padre de Blaine. Me castigaron una semana. Y, además, ahora tengo que estar en casa a las once, mientras que antes eran más flexibles.

Mis padres saben que quedo con Rachel, pero piensan que somos solo amigas. O al menos, eso es lo que creo que piensan. No han dicho nada al respecto. Cuando le conté a Blaine mi mentira frustrada del 4 de Julio, me prometió que, en adelante, me cubriría. Blaine es el único al que puedo confiar la verdad.

Aunque en algún momento tendremos que dejar de ocultarnos. Cada vez que recibo una carta de Santana, el corazón me da un vuelco. Me estoy temiendo el día que se entere de lo que realmente está pasando.

Cuando recibí su primera carta, la dejé en mi escritorio y me pasé el resto del día evitando tener que abrirla. Es su lugar, me puse a trocear melones para hacer zumo. Fui a trabajar y recolecté nuevas bandejas de frambuesas. Volví a casa y me eché una siestecita en la hamaca. Me desperté sudada y me refresqué en la ducha al aire libre que mi padre construyo en el jardín el verano pasado. Cenamos fuera. Se me quedaron algunos granos de maíz entre los dientes y tuve que limpiármelos con hilo dental. Cuando volví a mi habitación, la carta seguía esperando impaciente a que la abriera.

–Sí, sí –murmuré –. Pero estás más bonita cerrada.

Sabía que tenía que abrir la carta. Tenía que abrirla y leerla y lidiar con lo que dijera, aunque fuera malo. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar en la primera carta de Santana después de que Rachel terminara con ella? ¿Arcoíris brillantes y caritas sonrientes?

No, más bien eran nubes oscuras y lluvias torrenciales. Y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de quedarme atrapada en medio de la tormenta.

Pero ya estaba en medio de la tormenta. Me llevé la carta a la cama, me senté, me obligué a leerla. Me sentía fatal por Santana. Me dolía el corazón por ella. Sonaba muy triste al describirme como Rachel le había escrito una carta de dos hojas explicándole que no creía que estuvieran hechas la una para la otra, que pensaba que sería más feliz con otra persona. Lo que, claramente, significaba que ella sería más feliz con otra persona. "¡Como si eso fuera a pasar algún día!", me escribió Santana. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a volver a poder confiar en alguien?".

Tenía razón. Por lo que concernía a Santana, las cosas iban de maravilla con Rachel hasta que la dejó. Además, no tiene ni idea de que yo tengo algo que ver con esto. Y eso es lo peor de todo.

Unos días más tarde, recibí otra carta. Esta era distinta. Santana me hablaba de una chica que se llamaba Brittany, y de que había pasado una noche con ella en un baile que su campamento organizado con el campamento de danza que hay al otro lado del lago. Y también me contaba que los dos campamentos organizan actividades conjuntas todas las semanas y que se moría de ganas de que llegara la próxima, que era la noche de películas.

La carta ni siquiera mencionaba a Rachel.

En adelante, las cartas de Santana han ido aumentando en niveles de felicidad. Están llenas de noticias emocionantes sobre cosas que pasan en el campamento y sobre Brittany y sobre lo mucho que se esta divirtiendo. Parece una persona completamente distinta. Si sigue disgustada porque Rachel termino con ella, la verdad es que se le da muy bien ocultarlo. Parece como si estuviera completamente absorta con el tema del campamento con Brittany y la intensidad de la experiencia hubiera anulado el dolor que Rachel la haya dejado.

Ahora que tiene a Brittany, creo que por fin puedo contarle lo nuestro.

Rachel no está de acuerdo.

–No creo que sea buena idea –me dice.

–No podemos posponerlo eternamente –replico –. Si se entera de que se lo hemos estado ocultando, solo conseguiremos que se ponga más furiosa.

–Te entiendo, pero ya terminé con ella por carta. No creo que otra carta con malas noticas sea el mejor método. Deberíamos esperar a que vuelva y decírselo en persona.

Rachel rema un poco más. Estamos en un bote, en el lago. Estoy aterrorizada. Nunca le pedí a Rachel que me enseñara a nadar, pero ha decidido darme la primera clase quiera o no quiera. Cuando me enteré de que la actividad solo implicaba mojarse un poquito, dije que sí. El objetivo de esto es que empiece a perderle el miedo al agua. Rachel dice que es el primer paso para aprender a nadar. Dice que si le tengo miedo al agua, nunca podré dejarme llevar.

El bote se balancea un poco de adelante atrás. Me aferro a los bordes como si fuéramos a hundirnos.

–No te preocupes –dice Rachel.

–No me preocupo –respondo, aún aferrada.

– ¿No te dije que te protegería?

–Sí.

–Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes. Estás completamente a salvo.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Vamos, Quinn… ¿Crees que prometería protegerte si no pudiera garantizar tu seguridad al cien porciento?

– ¿No?

–Correcto.

Nos hemos adentrado mucho al lago. O, por lo menos, eso parece.

–De acuerdo, ahora –Rachel deja de remar.

Probablemente desde mi casa parezcamos dos pequeños puntitos flotando en medio de la nada sobre las aguas calmas.

–Inspira hondo –dice Rachel.

Inspiro superficialmente. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para inhalar más que eso.

–Simplemente, respira –dice en voz baja.

Lo intento. Tras unos minutos, mi nivel de estrés se reduce de diez a ocho.

Consigo mirar alrededor sin moverme demasiado. Esto es muy bonito. Y hace bastante fresco, lo que, definitivamente, es un bonus. Es como si estuviéramos en nuestro mundo privado. Como cuando de pequeña me metía en los invernaderos sin estrenar y miraba el cielo.

–Shhh –me dice Rachel.

–No he dicho nada –susurro.

– ¿Qué es ese sonido? –susurra ella, completamente seria.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Espera!

Escuchamos. Lo único que oigo es una paloma torcaz. Tienen un canto muy especial que me relaja. Mis niveles de estrés se reducen a siete.

– ¿Te refieres a la torcaz? –pregunto.

–No, es... –Rachel se inclina hacia el lago. Me aferro a los lados del bote de nuevo –. Es el agua. ¿No la escuchas?

–La verdad es que no.

–Está diciendo "Quinn, ven conmigo" –dice Rachel con una voz burbujeante.

– ¡Cállate! –Me suelto del bote dos segundos para darle un golpecito –. ¿Hablas el idioma del agua?

–Por supuesto. Es parte esencial del entrenamiento del salvavidas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Es una tonta.

Rachel sigue pensando que su chiste es gracioso.

–El agua quiere conectar contigo.

–Siempre que podamos hacerlo mientras estoy sentada en el bote, por mí está bien.

–Puedes meter la mano.

Me suelto del bote y extiendo los dedos hacia el agua. Sumerjo la mano dentro.

–Ooohhh –digo.

–Es agradable, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

Me imagino nadando en el lago, rodeada de toda esta agua, fresca y suave. Casi puedo imaginármelo. Lo que no puedo imaginar es tener el coraje suficiente para superar mi miedo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Nuevamente estoy aquí dando un poco de lata con esto de las actualizaciones, aunque se supone que también debería estar actualizando otro fic :/ **

**Por ahora todo sigue tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Así que cuando en el capítulo 11 todo este cargado de drama, espero que no se sorprendan. (Sobre advertencia no hay engaño)**

**En fin… ¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! Un saludo y un gran abrazo constrictor :) **


	10. Noches veraniegas

Hoy es el día más caluroso de mi vida. Estamos a unos cuarenta y ocho grados a la sombra. Si tuviera que ir a trabajar, probablemente hubiera muerto de insolación. Lo único que me apetece es sentarme en el sofá con el ventilador frente a la cara y leer mi nuevo libro.

Pero eso no va a pasar. Lo que va a pasar es que voy a tener que ayudar a mi madre con el jardín. Me ha obligado. Intenté discutir que la lectura es una habilidad importante, así que debería quedarme adentro. Pero mi madre replicó diciendo que enfrentarme al mundo también es una habilidad importante, así que tengo que ayudarla a no ser que quiera que mi toque de queda se vea reducido a la hora de la cena. Se ha vuelto locamente estricta desde el incidente del 4 de Julio. En serio, es como si no se le fuera a pasar nunca.

Me pongo un enorme sombrero de paja. Deslizo la puerta del porche sobre los rieles para abrirla. Un muro de humedad me golpea. Apenas puedo respirar. El sol es implacable. Es divertido, porque solía burlarme de los ridículos sombreros de jardín de mi madre, pero ahora yo también me los pongo.

El sombrero de paja mi madre es todavía más grande que el mío. Tiene unas absurdas verduras de fieltro alrededor de la copa.

Estoy completamente avergonzada. Menos mal que el jardín está en la parte trasera de la casa, donde nadie puede vernos.

Trabajamos en silencio. Hace demasiado calor para hablar. Pero incluso con este calor opresivo, siento que tengo que hablar de Rachel o explotaré.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –le digo a mi madre –. Hipotéticamente hablando.

–Buena idea. Así podemos dejar de pensar en este calor asfixiante.

– ¡Ya te había dicho que hacía mucho calor!

–Sí, es verdad, nos estamos asando. Pero no podíamos seguir ignorando el jardín.

–Así que, volviendo a mi pregunta. Imagínate que estuvieras en… el mercado ecológico y alguien…

– ¿Vas a venir conmigo este fin de semana, verdad?

–Sí, claro.

A veces ayudo a mi madre en el mercado ecológico en el que vende sus verduras (tomates también, aunque, técnicamente, son una fruta). A todos en la ciudad les vuelven locos los tomates de mi madre. Podría ganar un premio en una de esas tontas competiciones de hortalizas si se celebrara alguna en los alrededores. Me la puedo imaginar sosteniendo un trofeo gigante con un enorme tomate dorado en la punta, y la imagen es casi tan ridícula como verla ataviada con un sombrero de jardinería con verduras de fieltro.

–Bueno, a lo que iba –digo yo –, digamos que vas al mercado ecológico y alguien se te acerca y te dice que quiere los mejores tomates que tengas. Así que le vendes… no sé, cinco de tus mejores tomates –arranco una mala hierba testaruda que parece no querer separarse del suelo. Debe ser una amiga tauro –. Pero, entonces, alguien se acerca y te dice que ha oído que has vendido tus mejores tomates, pero que en realidad él o ella se los merece más, porque le encantan y la persona a la que se los has vendido apenas los come y lo más probable es que los deje pudrirse.

Mi madre suelta su pala.

–Pero… ya he vendido los tomates.

–Si, pero la segunda persona piensa que se los merece más.

–Bueno, pues muy bien, pero resulta que ya no los tengo.

Esto no está saliendo bien. No puedo hablar de Rachel sin "hablar" de Rachel así que se me ha ocurrido hacer esta analogía absurda con los tomates. En mi cabeza tenía más sentido.

Me madre mi mira.

– ¿Crees que debería recuperar los tomates? Probablemente la persona que me los compró ya esté en su casa.

–No –por fin consigo arrancar la mala hierba testaruda con el tirón final decisivo –. Es una tontería. Olvídalo.

Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que estaba preguntando. Tengo las corvas sudorosas. Me pongo de pie para estirar las piernas.

–Las dos personas tienen derecho a los tomates –dice mi madre –, aunque a una de ellas le gusten más que a la otra.

–Olvídate de los tomates. A ver, es como si… imagina que tienes una amiga que tiene una mascota. Un perro. Y, cada vez que vas a su casa, el perro se pone contentísimo porque tú le gustas más que su dueña. Así que tu amiga te regala el perro porque sabe que será mucho más feliz contigo.

– ¿Qué raza de perro es?

–Es un… bulldog francés. Así que das por hecho que de ahora en adelante todo estará bien, pero entonces tu amiga se enfada contigo porque tienes a su perro.

–Pero te lo dio ella.

–Sí. Pero ahora esta enfadada contigo por llevártelo y quiere que se lo devuelvas. ¿Qué harías?

–Supongo que dependería de lo unida que esté al perro.

–Muy unida. Adoras al perro.

– ¿Y cuánto quiere mi amiga al perro?

– ¿Y eso que más da? El perro es desgraciado con ella.

–Pero el asunto no tiene que ver con el perro, ¿no? Tiene que ver con mi amiga.

Como siempre, mi madre tiene razón. Me fastidia muchísimo. Sé que Santana se va a enfadar conmigo. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que el enfado no dure demasiado.

Terminamos con el jardín como cinco siglos más tarde. Tengo que ir derecho a la ducha al aire libre. Mi padre es un genio por haberla construido, sobre todo porque funciona con energía solar. Hace tanto calor fuera que el agua, que se supone que debería estar fría, solo está fresca, así que ni siquiera toco la llave del agua caliente.

El resto del día lo dedico a actividades que no implican esfuerzo mental y que se llevan a cabo en interiores. No pienso volver a salir hasta mucho más tarde, por la noche. Justo cuando se supone que no puedo hacerlo.

Lo de tener que estar en casa a las once es un lío. ¿Cómo pueden mis padres pensar que es tarde cuando al día siguiente ni siquiera hay clase? Las once es super temprano. Este verano, toda la gente que conozco tiene que estar en casa a la una. Hasta los padres de Tina la dejan salir hasta medianoche y eso que son super estrictos.

Así que no me siento mal por escaparme para estar con Rachel.

Quedarme en mi habitación sería absurdo: no puedo dormir, de ninguna de las maneras. Lo único que hago es quedarme acostada en la cama despierta toda la noche, muriéndome de ganas de estar con ella. Así que, ya que voy a estar en vela, mejor disfrutar de la vigilia.

El tercer escalón contando desde el suelo rechina. Si bajo las escaleras muy despacio. Me quedo cerca de la pared y esquivo el escalón delator, debería poder salir de casa sin despertar a mi madre. Mi padre podría seguir durmiendo aunque empezara el Apocalipsis.

Con las sandalias en la mano, me escabullo escaleras abajo. Estoy segura de que hasta los vecinos están escuchando cómo me late el corazón. Cuando llego al cuarto escalón contando desde el suelo, deslizo el pie izquierdo hacia abajo para no pisar el escalón que rechina, aferrándome con desesperación a la pared.

Soy algo torpe para hacer este tipo de contorsiones.

Cuando por fin consigo bajar las escaleras, miro con nerviosismo al segundo piso, como esperando a que mi madre salga de su habitación y me castigue de por vida. Pero eso no sucede. No oigo nada.

Me escabullo por la puerta trasera.

Así que así es el mundo cuando todos los demás duermen. La humedad opresiva del día prácticamente ha desaparecido. Son como diez grados menos. Lo único que escucho es el canto de los grillos. Las luciérnagas me rodean. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a explorar el mundo de noche.

Rachel me está esperando al final del sendero de grava que conduce a mi casa. Parece tan feliz como yo. Corro por el resto del sendero, lo que no es fácil con sandalias. Choco contra ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

– ¡Vaya! –dice Rachel –. Hola.

–Hola.

– ¿Preparada?

–Siempre.

Rachel ha dejado su coche suficientemente lejos, en la carretera, para que nadie note cuando arranca. Nos subimos. Le regalaron este viejo jeep cuando cumplió los diecisiete. Está un poco descuidado, pero ella esta orgullosa de su coche. Me gusta subirme en él, con el viento moviéndose en todas direcciones. A veces me da un poco de miedo, sobre todo cuando bajamos por carreteras llenas de baches. Parece que el coche está a punto de romperse en mil piezas. Pero bueno, es bastante emocionante.

La capota del jeep está levantada. El viento cálido nos envuelve. Tenemos la ciudad entera para nosotras.

Si la vida pudiera ser siempre tan perfecta como es ahora, no habría odio en el mundo.

El celular de Rachel suena.

–Pensaba que lo había apagado –dice. Lo saca del portavasos y mira la pantalla –. Demonios. Es Sam.

– ¿Quedaste con él?

–No, es que me ha mandado un mensaje antes contándome no sé qué de una fiesta y no le he contestado. Me va a estar molestando toda la noche si no hablo con él.

Por lo que sé, últimamente Rachel no habla demasiado con Sam. Por eso no le ha contado que ha terminado con Santana. Rachel ni siquiera lo ha visto desde que terminaron.

Rachel detiene el coche y le contesta diciendo "hola".

– ¡Enana! –grita –. ¿Dónde estás?

–No voy a ir –le dice Rachel.

– ¿Qué? –grita Sam. La música suena a todo volumen de fondo –. ¡No te escucho!

– ¡Que no voy a ir!

– ¿Por qué no?

–Estoy ocupada.

– ¿Con qué?

–Con cosas. Iré a la próxima.

– ¡Trae tu trasero hasta aquí! –le grita Sam.

–Tengo que irme.

– ¿Qué?

–Te llamo mañana.

– ¡Das asco! –grita Sam.

Rachel cuelga de golpe.

– ¿Querías ir a esa fiesta? –le pregunto –. Porque a mí no me importa.

–Bueno, a mí sí me importa. ¿Te suena divertido algo de esa fiesta?

–Mmm… no.

–Buena respuesta –dice Rachel –. Hay una razón para que seas casi la única persona con la que he estado saliendo este verano.

Al principio pensaba que era extraño que Rachel no tuviera una mejor amiga o mejor amigo, pero ahora lo entiendo. Rachel es amiga de mucha gente, pero la verdad es que no conecta con ninguno de ellos a un nivel más profundo. Nosotras somos las únicas que nos comprendemos como siempre hemos querido ser comprendidas.

Cuando llegamos a lo alto de la colina, una luna enorme se vislumbra en el cielo frente a nosotras. Nunca había visto la luna de este tamaño. Es tan grande que casi da miedo.

–Es como una Luna de Cosecha –me asombro.

–He oído hablar de ellas pero no tengo ni idea de qué son.

–Es la luna llena más próxima al equinoccio de otoño.

Lo que no le explico es lo que significa astrológicamente. Representa el momento de aclarar problemas emocionales, perdonarte a ti mismo y dejar atrás tus cargas para prepararte para la nueva cosecha. Nada de lo que esté dispuesta a hacer. Menos mal que no es una verdadera Luna de Cosecha.

La luna se ve gigantesca y naranja en el horizonte.

–Ha salido hace unos minutos –dice Rachel –. Por eso parece tan grande. Es una ilusión óptica.

–Lo sé.

Cuando la luna esta cerca del horizonte, tu mente la compara con los objetos que ves alrededor, como los árboles, o las casas. Si la luna pareciera siempre tan grande, sería genial, porque todas las noches habría mucha luz de luna.

–Ojalá siempre pudiera ser así.

–Justo estaba pensando eso.

Me apoyo contra Rachel, contemplando la luna, intentando aferrarme al recuerdo de cómo me siento ahora mismo. No quiero que se me olvide nunca.

Me cuesta creer que el instituto empieza en dos semanas. No tengo ni idea de a dónde ha ido a parar mi verano. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando estás enamorada: el tiempo te juega malas pasadas.

Acordé con Rachel que le contaríamos a Santana lo nuestro cuando vuelva a casa. Se ha quedado un poco más en el campamento para hacer unas jornadas de entrenamiento y poder ser monitora el verano que viene. Desde que Sam me dijo que nos había visto juntas, no hemos aparecido demasiado en público. Rachel prefiere esquivar a todo el mundo a arriesgarse a que Santana se entere antes de que se lo contemos. Solo hemos ido al una vez al cine y hemos estado todo el verano ir a The Fountain. Las pocas veces que nos hemos encontrado con chicos del instituto, hemos actuado con naturalidad. Hoy Rachel está trabajando de salvavidas en Green Pond. Yo estoy acostada en el césped (cerca de su puesto de observación, pero no demasiado cerca) y la situación es completamente inofensiva, porque probablemente ni siquiera hablemos.

Pero, en cuanto estamos, solas, no podemos quitarnos las manos de encima.

Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en besar a Rachel. La piel me arde cuando la toco. Es como si tuviera fiebre. Estoy todo el rato despistada, incluso cuando estoy haciendo cosas sencillas, como ayudar a mi madre en el jardín. Un día, hasta arranqué una planta tomatera mientras quitaba las malas hierbas.

Me estoy volviendo loca.

Por la noche es cuando podemos estar juntas de verdad. Estas noches de verano con Rachel han sido las más intensas de mi vida. Me es imposible imaginar algo remotamente parecido a ellas. Sé que recordaré estos meses para siempre, sin importar lo que pase. Me he escapado de casa por la noche un par de veces para verla. Por ahora, no me han descubierto.

Me muero de ganas de que llegue esta noche para que fin podamos estar juntas y besarnos durante horas.

La espera es una tortura.

Tengo que ponerme más protector solar. Tengo la piel completamente reseca. Estoy segura de que me sentiría mucho mejor si me metiera al agua, pero eso no va a pasar.

Casi todo el mundo está en el agua. Hoy es un día bastante abrasador. Me echo un poco de crema con el spray, sobre todo en la parte de arriba del bikini. Normalmente no me echo suficiente protector en esa parte y se me queman los bordes de la piel alrededor de los tirantes.

Rachel está sentada en su silla de salvavidas, contemplando el agua. Hoy está particularmente hermosa. Quiero decir, está hermosa todos los días, pero hoy especialmente está muy guapa. De lo único que tengo ganas es de subir la escalera de su puesto de observación y sentarme con ella. Sería genial si pudiéramos actuar como novias, como todo el mundo. ¿Cómo pueden tener dos personas una relación de verdad si nadie sabe que la tienen?

Rachel se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando. Sonríe. Las dos llevamos lentes de sol puestos, pero soy capaz de ver el color exacto de sus ojos, grabado a fuego en mi memoria.

–Hola, Quinn –me dice Natalie –. ¿Está ocupado este sitio?

–Es todo tuyo.

He visto a Natalie aquí unas cuantas veces. Siempre se acerca a saludarme, pero es la primera vez que se sienta a mi lado. Ojalá Blaine estuviera aquí, pero tiene que ir a soplar vidrio casi todos los días, mientras que yo solo trabajo unos pocos días a la semana.

Natalie extiende su toalla junto a la mía. Tiene un estampado de un alce y dos tipos en ella.

– ¿Qué es ese alce? –le pregunto.

– ¡Ah! –se ríe Natalie –. Lo tengo de toda la vida.

– ¿Quiénes son esos los dos tipos que están con él?

–Bob y Doug.

Por la manera en que lo dice, parece que tuviera que saber quiénes son Bob y Doug.

– ¿Quiénes son?

– ¿No conoces a Bob y Doug McKenzie?

–La verdad es que no mucho.

– ¡Por Dios!

Natalie me habla de ellos. Aparentemente son muy conocidos en Canadá: algo que ver con donuts, hoser y tuques.

– ¿Qué es un tuque? –tengo que preguntarle.

–Ah, sí, es verdad. Siempre se me olvida que aquí no los llaman así. Es un gorro de invierno.

– ¿Y por qué no lo llaman simplemente gorro de lana?

–Es un gorro especial. Tiene un pompón.

–Bueno, pues si tiene un pompón, entonces…

Natalie se pone crema solar con un nivel de protección en cantidades industriales.

– ¿Cómo está el agua?

–Por ahí dicen que está genial.

– ¿Todavía no te has metido?

–Ni me voy a meter.

– ¿Por qué no? Hace un calor tremendo.

–Me gusta el calor.

Menuda mentira. Pero prefiero mentir a tener que explicarle de dónde proviene mi miedo al agua. Natalie probablemente no sepa lo del accidente. Cuando se mudó aquí, era una historia pasada de moda en el departamento de chismes del supermercado.

Me paso las horas siguientes hojeando con parsimonia una revista de mis revistas de moda, sudando más de lo que parece humanamente posible, hablando con Natalie y lanzándole miraditas a Rachel. Cuando el calor se vuelve insoportable empiezo a recoger mis cosas.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –me dice Natalie.

–Claro.

– ¿Te apetece… quieres… quieres que hagamos algo algún día?

Oh, no. Tenía la sensación de que esto iba a pasar. Desde aquel día del curso pasado que Natalie me dijo que pensaba que era guapa, me he temido que fuera a decirme esto.

Aún así, tengo que aclararlo.

– ¿Te refieres a… una cita?

–Sí.

Bueno, aquí es donde la cosa se complica. No puedo decirle a Natalie directamente que tengo novia, porque querrá saber quién es y entonces, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Y cómo puedo darle a entender que no estoy disponible sin explicarle por qué?

La única persona que sabe la verdad sobre Rachel y yo es Blaine. Sé que puedo confiar en que no se lo dirá a Santana ni a nadie más. Al principio no iba a contarle lo nuestro, pero me moría por decírselo a alguien, así que se lo confesé todo a Blaine, desde el primer beso. Blaine está extasiado. No podría estar más emocionado por mí.

–Mmm… –Natalie es una chica genial y siempre ha sido super amable conmigo, pero no hay chispa. Quizá podría decirle simplemente que me gusta, pero solo como amiga. ¿No es lo que haría si no estuviera saliendo con Rachel? –. Yo, ehhh… –aunque suena fatal. No quiero hacerle daño. Y quizá no quiera ser mi amiga después de escucharlo –. No puedo salir contigo.

Natalie estudia detenidamente el alce de su toalla.

–Es porque… –No quiero que empiece a comportarse rara conmigo, así que tengo que decirle algo –. ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?

–Claro –dice Natalie –. Se me da muy bien.

–De acuerdo, entonces… Estoy saliendo con alguien. Pero en secreto, así que no se lo puedes contar a nadie.

– ¿Con quién?

–No te lo puedo decir.

–No se lo contaré a nadie.

–Sí, pero aún así, no te lo puedo decir.

– ¿Es un asunto escandaloso?

–Más o menos –me alivia hablar de Rachel aunque Natalie no sepa de quién estamos hablando. Me hace sentir ligera –. Siento no poder contártelo.

–Bueno, por lo menos no me han rechazado, ¿eh?

–No has sido rechazada.

–Estaba claro que no estabas disponible. ¿Cómo ibas a estarlo?

–Eres muy amable –meto mi botella de agua en la mochila y me pongo las sandalias –. ¿Nos vemos luego?

– ¿Vas a volver?

–No, quería decir… otro día.

–Ah, claro.

Cuando camino junto a la silla de salvavidas de Rachel, me cuesta mucho no decirle nada. Tenía planeado encontrarme aquí con ella más tarde, esta noche, pero Natalie va a estar observando. No quiero que empiece a sospechar, así que paso junto a Rachel sin siquiera mirarla.

La semana antes de que empiecen las clases vuela y Rachel se convierte en una especia de mancha borrosa que corre frente a mí a toda velocidad. Pasamos cada segundo que podemos juntas. Aunque ya no me escapo por las noches. Casi me descubren cuando regresaba la última vez. Eso está afectando seriamente la calidad del tiempo que pasamos juntas a solas. Además, están pasando estas cosas:

**LUNES.**

Hoy es el último día que ayudo a mi madre en el mercado ecológico. Acabamos de terminar de colocar las cestas de hortalizas y de poner los precios cuando alguien dice: "¿Quinn?"

Levanto la vista… y me encuentro con la madre de Rachel.

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no.

Se suponía que estas dos madres nunca debían de haberse conocido.

Es decir, mi madre conoce a todo el mundo, así que probablemente alguna vez le hayan presentado a la madre de Rachel, pero estoy segura de que mi madre no recuerda quién es. Mientras se mantuvieran alejadas la una de la otra, ninguna averiguaría cuanto tiempo hemos estado pasando juntas Rachel y yo y ninguna de las dos llegaría a la conclusión de que somos más que amigas. Mi madre conoce a Rachel y su madre me conoce a mí, pero las dos piensan que quedamos con más gente, que salimos en grupo.

La cadena de rumores de los padres rivaliza con la de los hijos. No me puedo arriesgar a que la verdad salga a la luz de ese modo.

–Hola –digo a mi pesar. Considero la opción de esconderme en la cesta de las calabazas y, si no lo hago, es porque es demasiado pequeña –. Mamá, ya conoces a…

–Usted es la madre de Rachel, ¿verdad?

Mi madre le tiende la mano y se pasan los siguientes minutos poniéndose al día con las noticias del inicio de curso. Intento parecer ocupada, aunque ya hemos terminado de acomodar todo. Cuando el primer cliente se acerca a nuestra mesa, prácticamente lo ahuyento con mi entusiasmo. Nos compra unos cuantos pimientos.

Después me vuelvo a quedar sola con las madres.

Que me miran fijamente.

–Estaba diciéndole a tu madre lo agradable que es que Rachel y tú se hayan hecho tan buenas amigas –dice la madre de Rachel.

–Ah, ¿usted también se ha dado cuenta? –pregunta mi madre con falsa inocencia.

Me quiero morir.

–Bueno, será mejor que me vaya –dice la madre de Rachel –. Estoy segura de que nos veremos pronto, Quinn.

Se me pone la cara caliente. ¿Son imaginaciones mías o me miran como si se hubieran enterado de algo que preferirían no saber?

Cada vez es más evidente que no estoy engañando a nadie.

**MARTES.**

Rachel y yo decidimos que dedicaremos la noche a las manualidades. Uno de los niños que van a bañarse al lago le ha regalado un kit para hacer caleidoscopios que sobró que su campamento, así que eso vamos a hacer. También voy a aprovecharme de la capacidad de Rachel de hacer círculos perfectos para que me dibuje unas cuantas Tierras de cartulina para pegarlas en los carteles de Un Mundo.

Cuando mis padres ven a Rachel, nos permiten ir a mi habitación pero… con la puerta abierta. Ayer tuve la sensación de que mis padres saben exactamente lo que hay entre Rachel y yo aunque durante todo este tiempo les haya estado diciendo que no había nada. Yo sigo insistiendo en que somos solo amigas. En parte, la noche de las manualidades es para que Rachel pudiera venir y mostrar que nada esta sucediendo entre nosotras.

Extendemos nuestro arsenal sobre mi cama. Rachel está dibujándome otro circulo perfecto.

– ¿Cómo haces para que siempre te salgan tan redondos? –le digo.

–Es una capacidad innata. Dibujar círculos es una habilidad que no puede desarrollarse.

–Fascinante.

La cartulina cruje cuando Rachel la corta.

De repente, le digo:

– ¿Alguna vez te he contado que Santana y yo fuimos a que nos leyeran la mano?

Nunca le he dicho a Rachel que la vidente sabía de ella. Pero, de repente, siento la necesidad de hacerlo. Con Santana a punto de volver a casa y el comienzo del instituto a la vuelta de la esquina, necesito asegurarme de que las cosas entre nosotras no van a cambiar.

– ¿Cuándo fue eso?

–Pues… en Abril.

–No, nunca me lo habías contado.

–Ah –levanto uno de los círculos de cartulina que ha hecho Rachel –. Bueno, no fue más que… hay una vidente en la ciudad que lee la mano y echa el tarot y se nos ocurrió entrar –hay unas cuantas hebras de papel alrededor del borde del circulo. Las arranco –. Ella sabía de ti. La vidente, quiero decir.

– ¿En serio?

–A ver, no es que dijera tu nombre un nada de eso, sólo dijo que… ibas a aparecer en mi vida.

–Eso es genial.

–Ya.

Rasco con la uña el borde del circulo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando de mí?

–Porque era evidente.

Rachel me quita el círculo de las manos antes de que lo destruya por completo.

– ¿Quieres que lo haga con una forma distinta o…?

– ¡Ay! ¡Perdona!

–No te preocupes. Puedo hacer los que quieras –Rachel empieza a dibujar otro círculo –. Y… ¿qué te dijo?

–Pues que eras… importante para mí.

Creo que me voy a poner a llorar. Es difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas cuando te mueres por decir algo que te da miedo verbalizar. Me preocupa que las cosas cambien después de nuestro verano perfecto. Y, bajo todo ello subyace el pánico que tengo a que Santana vuelva. Ahora, de repente, Santana estará en casa en unos días y no puedo disfrutar de estar con Rachel de la misma manera. Estoy tensa. Lo Desconocido puede atacar en cualquier momento y reducir tu vida a pedazos. Las cosas pueden cambiar muy deprisa. Detesto no saber qué va a pasar con nosotras.

La incertidumbre me está matando.

–Ven aquí –me dice Rachel.

Me acerco un poquito.

–No –me dice –. Aquí.

Me acurruco completamente contra ella. Echo una mirada a la puerta abierta. Rachel me rodea con los brazos. Me apoyo contra ella y, ahora, me siento segura. Me pregunto cuánto durará esta sensación.

**MIÉRCOLES.**

Ha habido un par de días este verano que he pensado que eran los más calurosos de mi vida, pero hoy hace más calor, que si pusiera todos esos días juntos. Se me ocurre que un paseo por Venus sería un buen alivio. Rachel tiene que trabajar y yo tengo el día libre, así que Blaine y yo hemos decidido remojarnos un rato en mi Slip'n Slide, una especie de tira de goma que se moja con agua y sirve para jugar a deslizarse por ella. Sus prácticas acaban de terminar, pero está emocionadísimo con la idea de seguir soplando vidrio. Su tutor le ha dicho que puede usar el estudio una vez a la semana después del instituto. Incluso quiere vender algunas de las piezas de Blaine. Estoy muy contenta por él. Se merece que le pasen cosas buenas.

Cuando Blaine aparece vestido con su traje de baño, le silbo.

–Perdona –le digo –, se te había olvidado avisarme de que esto era una fiesta sexy.

–No podía ser de otra manera si tú estás invitada.

–Ja –agarro la manguera y vierto agua sobre el Slip'n Slide –. ¿Listo?

– ¡Whoooaa! –Blaine salta y choca contra la tira de plástico –. ¡El siguiente es mi turno!

Me encanta ver a Blaine así, como si jamás le hubiera pasado algo malo, como si no tuviera preocupaciones. Nunca está así de feliz durante el curso. De verdad espero que ser estudiante de último año haga que su vida resulte más tolerable.

**JUEVES.**

Blaine quería ir a ver peces a la tienda de animales, así que lo acompañé. Cada vez que viene a mi casa, se queda pegado al acuario, adorando a Wallace y Gromit. Blaine quiere tener su propio acuario cuando vaya a la universidad. Podría comprarse uno ahora si sintiera que su casa es un verdadero hogar, pero no quiere llevar mascotas a un ambiente hostil.

Así que estamos en la tienda de animales y lo primero que vemos es un gato blanco sentado en una especie de pedestal que da mucho miedo. Eriza su pelaje en un alarde de orgullo. Tiene unos ojos rarísimos, como láseres, mucho más expresivos que los de los humanos. Sentí como si me pudiera leer el alma. Sus ojos parecían decir: "Sí, te conozco. Sé todo lo que estás pensando". El gato se comporta de manera exótica, altanera. Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando te ponen en tu propi pedestal.

–Me está dando miedo –le digo a Blaine.

– ¿Quién?

Señalo al gato. El animal se da cuenta perfectamente de que lo estoy señalando. Sus enormes ojos azules se entrecierran: "Sí sé lo que has estado haciendo todo el verano. Sé que te has estado escapando".

Solo tengo ganas de marcharme, pero hago de tripas corazón y compro un juguete para Phil. Después salgo corriendo de allí. El gato siniestro parece contentísimo de su hazaña.

**VIERNES.**

Rachel tiene una sorpresa para mí.

Me va a llevar a algún lugar secreto, pero no me quiere decir dónde. Llevamos así tres días: yo pidiéndole pistas y ella no dándome ninguna. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya se habría hartado de jugar a este jueguecito, pero le encanta.

A mí lo que me encanta es estar en el cuarto de Rachel.

Huele a ella y allí tiene todas sus cosas. Su cama es muy cómoda, así que la confisco mientras Rachel dobla un poco de ropa limpia que su madre acaba de traerle. La casa de Rachel siempre está super fresca por el aire acondicionado. La verdad es que podría vivir aquí.

–Dame una pista –le digo.

–Sin pistas –dice Rachel.

–Una pequeñita.

–Seguimos sin pistas.

– ¿Por favor?

–Pensaba que te gustaban las sorpresas.

–Me gustan más cuando me dan pistas.

Las patas de Phil repiquetean por el pasillo. Están en el hueco de la puerta, observándome.

–Hola, Phil –le digo. Phil me mira fijamente –. Eres toda una cara de pudín. ¡Cara de pudín!

Extiendo mi brazo por el borde de la cama. Phil repiquetea en dirección a mí. Me olisquea la mano. Después espera a que lo acaricie.

Intento convencer a Rachel con una técnica diferente.

– ¿Es un lugar cerrado o al aire libre?

–Las dos cosas. No más pistas.

Phil me mira con sus ojos tristes y brillantes. Me gustaría decirle que todo va a ir bien. Parece siempre tan preocupado… Y siempre está olfateando con el hocico pegado al suelo, como ahora. Así que saco del bolso el juguete que compré ayer en la tienda de animales.

Esa sí que fue una experiencia rara.

Cuando hago sonar el muñeco, Phil gruñe. Luego ladra, lo muerde y se lo lleva a una esquina para tener un poco de privacidad

– ¿Lista? –dice Rachel.

–Para… perdona, ¿qué era lo que íbamos a hacer? Se me ha olvidado.

–Buen intento.

Nos subimos en el coche y nos ponemos los lentes de sol. El sol vespertino es increíblemente brillante. Como la carretera por la que conducimos solamente lleva a un sitio, por fin descubro dónde vamos.

– ¿Estamos yendo a Smoke Rise? –pregunto.

Allí es donde descienden los globos aerostáticos. Cuando mi madre y yo solíamos conducir persiguiendo uno, siempre terminábamos allí. Me gustaba ver a la gente que subía en ellos. Siempre me preguntaba qué tipo de personas serían, si alguna vez tenían miedo y qué se sentiría al volar tan alto.

–Quizá –responde Rachel.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer en Smoke Rise?

–Mmm. La verdad es que no lo he pensado.

Cuando llegamos, un globo aerostático está descendiendo. Bajamos del coche y salimos a verlo aterrizar. Cada vez que un poco de llama se eleva para calentar el aire dentro del globo, hace un ruido alto y estridente.

–Esto es tan increíble –le digo –. ¿Cómo sabías cuándo iba a aterrizar el globo?

–No lo sabía.

–Ah, o sea que esto es una coincidencia.

–Exacto –me dice y me toma de la mano.

Exploro a la poca gente que hay ahí. No son muchas y no veo a nadie del instituto. Aunque tampoco creo que a nadie le interese algo tan estúpido. Pero nunca se sabe a quién te puedes encontrar.

–Vamos.

– ¿Dónde?

–A la sorpresa.

–Pensaba que esto era la sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Esto? No, esto solo ha sido un globo aterrizando. Lo puedes ver cuando quieras.

– ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa?

Rachel señala el otro globo que está aterrizando. Después me mira a mí, emocionada.

– ¿Qué? –le digo.

–Vamos.

Nos acercamos al globo, que tiene la tela a rayas, de los colores del arcoíris. Hay alguien junto a él, escribiendo algo en una pizarra. Cuando nos ve, dice:

–Hola, Rachel.

–Oh, dios mío –digo –. ¿Me vas a llevar a dar un paseo en globo aerostático?

– ¿Sí yo dijera que no, podría seguir con la sorpresa?

Siempre he querido subirme a un globo y Rachel lo sabe. Lo sabe y no se ha quedado sin hacer nada al respecto, sino que ha decidido solucionarlo.

Hasta que no nos elevamos y todo parece increíblemente pequeño bajo nosotras, no me doy cuenta. Los enormes problemas a los que tenemos que enfrentarnos cada día son muy pequeños. Estamos tan concentrados en las cosas que nos preocupan que no intentamos ver nuestra vida desde una perspectiva más clara.

Todo irá bien. Independientemente de lo que pase cuando Santana vuelva a casa o de cuánto se enfade, las cosas saldrán como se supone que tienen que salir. ¿Acaso el destino no consiste en eso? ¿En que la Energía influye en nuestras acciones y nos dirige hacia nuestro destino? Si Rachel y yo estamos destinadas a estar juntas, entonces todo lo que pasado este verano ha sucedido justo como se suponía que tenía que hacerlo.

Desgraciadamente, no creo que Santana piense lo mismo.

**SÁBADO.**

Durante un colosal ataque de pérdida de sentido común, accedo ir al lago.

Desde la vez que fuimos a remar, Rachel me ha dado unas cuantas lecciones de natación que realmente no han consistido en nadar. Apenas consigo meterme en el agua. Una vez caminamos junto a la orilla, nos mojamos los pues y buscamos conchas raras. Pasado un rato, me sentí suficientemente cómoda como para sumergirme hasta las rodillas. No estuvo tan mal. La semana pasada fuimos en tren a una piscina pública a un par de ciudades de la nuestra. Rachel me sostenía mientras yo flotaba. También floté con el ayudante del monitor en mis clases de natación, pero ahora me siento como si pudiera fiarme un poquito más del agua. Aunque todavía no me imagino teniendo confianza total en ella.

Sin embargo, esta noche, solo con pensar en agua, me emociono. Porque es la "noche de la natación".

Tenemos Green Pond entero para nosotras. Si alguien nos descubre, Rachel usará su status de salvavidas para justificar la entrada ilegal. Solo son las nueve, así que no creo que nos metamos en muchos problemas si nos descubren.

Tardamos en el borde de la laguna, contemplando la vasta oscuridad de su superficie.

Rachel me agarra la mano.

–No te sueltes –me dice.

–No te voy a soltar.

Estoy tan asustada que le estoy apretando la mano demasiado fuerte. No puedo evitarlo. Esta es la primera vez que desde el accidente que voy a sumergirme en agua que no sea de una piscina. El agua natural me da mucho más miedo que la de la piscina. En ella puede suceder cualquier cosa.

La noche es muy clara. Hay un millón de estrellas. Localizo la Osa Mayor. Me da confianza: sé que estaré a salvo.

Nos adentramos un paso. Después un paso más.

Me sumerjo hasta los tobillos.

Luego hasta las rodillas.

Luego hasta los muslos.

Cuando el agua me llega a la cintura, tengo que parar a tomar un respiro.

–Hasta aquí he podido llegar –decido.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Muy segura.

–Bueno, pues quedémonos aquí y veamos qué pasa.

Hablamos de todo un poco. De paseos por las vías del tren y del destino, del horóscopo y de nuestros trabajos de verano, del instituto y de nuevas ideas para escribir en código. Cuando, por casualidad, miro las estrellas, me doy cuenta de que todas han cambiado de posición.

– ¿Crees que podemos avanzar un poco más? –dice Rachel –. Estás a salvo.

–Lo intentaré.

Me aferro a su mano. Nos adentramos un poco más. Poco después, estoy sumergida hasta los hombros.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien –me dice –. No dejaré que te pase nada –Rachel está parada frente a mí, sosteniéndome las manos –. ¿Me dejas que te arrastre unos segundos? Lo único que tienes que hacer es dar patadas.

– ¿Cuántos segundos?

– ¿Tres?

¿Soy capaz de hacer esto? Mientras mis pies están en contacto con el fondo del lago, sé que lo más probable es que no me ahogue. Pero cuando no pueda sentir que el fondo me sostiene…

Entonces, recuerdo mi objetivo. Quiero nadar en Hawaii el verano que viene. Quiero saber qué se siente el ser libre.

–De acuerdo –le digo.

Rachel parece sorprendida.

– ¿En serio?

–Date prisa antes de que cambie de opinión.

Funciona. Rachel me arrastra mientras yo me deslizo por el agua durante unos segundos, pataleando suavemente. Lo repetimos una y otra vez, hasta que ya no tengo miedo.

Llevo toda la vida esperando esto: el momento de ser suficientemente valiente como para superar mis temores, el momento que todo encajaría en su lugar.

Mi vida por fin puede convertirse en todo lo que siempre he querido que sea.

* * *

**¡Hola! Tal vez… bueno, no. En realidad es un capítulo bastante largo, y estuve tentada a dividirlo en dos, pero quiero que la historia termine con 15 capítulos y, si lo dividía serían unos 16 o 17.**

**Espero que les haya agradado el último capítulo antes de la tormenta.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! Un gran abrazo constrictor, ¡saludos! :D**


	11. Rumores y verdades

_A veces las cosas tienen que empeorar para poder mejorar. Lo que nunca imaginé es que podrían llegar a empeorar tanto._

* * *

Si hace tres meses me hubieran contado que Santana llegaría a pensar que Rachel es una persona despreciable, habría respondido "de ninguna manera". Pero aquí está, sentada en el porche delantero de mi casa, quejándose de lo despreciable que es Rachel.

– ¿Quién termina con su novia mientras está de campamento? –vocifera Santana –. ¿Quién hace una cosa así? ¿Por carta?

Lleva en casa dos días. Todavía no se lo he dicho. Rachel es quien se lo va a decir. Se siente responsable. Ha tenido que marcharse por un asunto familiar, así que no va a ver a Santana hasta que no empiecen las clases.

– ¿Quieres más limonada? –pregunto.

–Sí –dice Santana –. Esta humedad es insoportable.

Le lleno el vaso de limonada y añado un trocito de lima. Me encanta el trocito de lima. Me hace sentir muy adulta.

Tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en que Santana seguiría desvariando sobre su aventura de verano con Brittany. Pero no es así. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Ha estado despotricando sobre Rachel desde que llegó. Además, cuando la vi ayer también estuvo despotricando todo el rato. Y no parece que vaya a terminar pronto.

Hacerle frente a la realidad es un gran murmullo que te destruye.

–Habría sido distinto si lo hubiera visto venir –sigue maldiciendo –. Si nos hubiéramos peleado, o algo. Pero todo estaba bien cuando me fui. ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado tan rápido? ¡Si ni siquiera estaba aquí!

Asiento como si la comprendiera. Ocultarle la verdad me está matando. De hecho, su rabia extrema está haciendo que me dé miedo contárselo. Me alivia que sea Rachel quien vaya a hacerlo en mi lugar.

– ¿Qué crees que pasó? –me pregunta.

–Oh… mmm…

– ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme con una maldita carta? ¿Pero quién se piensa que es?

El vaso de Santana se derrama y la limonada cae sobre el suelo del porche.

–Lo siento –me dice.

–No pasa nada –Quizá este sea un buen momento para desviar la conversación hacia el tema de Brittany, así que le digo –: ¿De dónde dices que es Brittany?

–De una ciudad cerca de la bahía.

– ¿Y va a venir a verte?

–Quizá.

–Eso es genial.

Una paloma torcaz ulula. Santana no dice nada más de Brittany.

–No puedo creer que mañana vaya a tener que enfrentarme a todo el mundo en el instituto –dice.

–No te preocupes. Nadie lo sabe.

–Oh, pero lo sabrán. Los rumores corren como la pólvora. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir cuando me pregunten por qué ya no estamos juntas? Todo el mundo se enterará de que Rachel me dejó –a Santana se le ponen los ojos húmedos –. Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan humillada.

–No te preocupes. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Rachel no ha ido por ahí contándoselo a todo el mundo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque ella no es así.

–Esa es buena –se burla Santana –. Yo tampoco pensaba que fuera a terminar conmigo con una maldita carta. Pero ahí lo tienes. ¿Quién sabe de qué será capaz esa idiota?

En cuanto se va, llamo a Rachel. Le digo que no puedo volver a verla hasta que Santana sepa lo nuestro. Estar con ella este verano mientras éramos solo nosotras dos, era una cosa. Ahora que Santana está de vuelta, no puedo mirarla a la cara si sigo saliendo a escondidas con Rachel. Me siento la persona más miserable del mundo. Ya es suficientemente difícil verla y actuar como si no pasara nada. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a funcionar esto? ¿Santana me trae a casa en su coche después del instituto y yo salgo en secreto con Rachel después?

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

– ¿Qué dices? –me pregunta Rachel al teléfono.

–Las cosas son diferentes ahora que ha vuelto. No puedo seguir quedando contigo y hacer como si nada pasara. No es justo para ella.

– ¿Estás diciendo que no podemos vernos nunca? ¿O solo en el instituto?

–Nunca.

–Hasta que lo sepa.

–Exacto.

– ¿Y qué me dices de cuando lo sepa?

–Entonces no tendremos que seguir escondiéndonos.

Agarro la Bola Mágica y la agito. Pienso una pregunta: "¿Santana estará bien?". La Bola Mágica responde: "Parece que sí".

–Mira –escucho que Rachel se cambia el teléfono de oreja –. Sabes que quiero decírselo en persona. Veré si quiere quedar conmigo mañana cuando vuelva a casa.

– ¿Vas a ir a su casa?

–Estaba pensando en quedar con ella en The Fountain.

No digo nada. ¿Cómo puede querer llevarla allí? Ese es nuestro lugar…

– ¿Quinn?

–Estoy aquí.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Por qué tienes que ir allí?

–No tenemos que ir a ninguna parte.

–Pero decías que querías decírselo en persona.

–Y quiero hacerlo. ¿Dónde se supone que deberíamos ir?

La verdad es que tendría que darme igual. Puede decírselo en The Fountain si quiere. Es solo que no quiero imaginarme la escena de Rachel contándoselo a Santana cada vez que vayamos allí por un helado.

¿Por qué me estoy volviendo tan loca con esto?

–No, está bien –le digo –. Vayan a The Fountain.

–Todavía no le he dicho que quedemos. Quizá no quiera.

–Y, entonces, ¿qué?

–Entonces tendré que decírselo en el instituto.

–Pero para eso faltan dos días.

–De acuerdo. La llamaré y le preguntaré si podemos vernos mañana por la noche.

– ¿Estás segura de que no te importa contárselo? Porque yo podría…

–Sí. Tengo que hacerlo yo.

Después de colgar, se me ocurren un montón de ¿y si…? ¿Y si Santana quiere volver con Rachel? ¿Y si se lo pide? ¿Y si Rachel se siente mal y vuelve con Santana? ¿Y si no puede contarle la verdad sobre nosotras?

Cuando suena el teléfono, me sobresalto. Es Rachel otra vez.

–Eso ha sido rápido –le digo.

–Me ha colgado.

– ¿Qué?

–Sí. Ni siquiera he podido preguntárselo.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

–Nada. Cuando escucho mi voz, colgó.

– ¿Vas a intentar llamarla otra vez?

– ¿Para que vuelva a colgarme? Me parece que no.

– ¿Y ahora que?

–Puedo probar mandándole un mensaje. Pero dudo que quiera verme.

–Dile simplemente que tienes que hablar con ella. Que es muy importante.

–Querrá saber por qué.

–Entonces supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que empiece el instituto.

Esto es un lío. Acabo de decirle a Rachel que no podemos vernos hasta que Santana lo sepa. Pero creo que no voy a poder aguantar dos días para verla. Aunque supongo que no mucho que hacer al respecto. No puedo decirle a Santana que Rachel quiere hablar con ella. Querrá saber para qué. Y no puedo contarle lo nuestro porque Rachel insiste en que tiene que ser ella quien se lo diga.

–Bueno… –dice Rachel –. Entonces supongo que te veré en el instituto.

–Sí. Nos veremos allí.

Dos días parecen una eternidad. No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir hasta entonces. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo bien que me siento cuando estamos juntas. Simplemente con estar a su lado y besarla, sé que nada puede separarnos.

Excepto, quizá, la cruda realidad.

Hoy es el peor primer día de comienzo de curso de la historia.

Y no es porque Santana se haya negado a hablar con Rachel cuando se ha acercado a ella, ni porque aún no lo sepa.

Es porque corre el rumor de que Blaine es gay.

Nunca pensé que pasaría esto. No tengo ni idea de quién lo ha extendido. Si la gente quería hacer correr la voz, ¿no lo habrían hecho hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué empiezan de repente a decir esto al principio del último año de instituto?

Blaine no ha hecho nada llamativo ni distinto para que la gente se fije en él de repente. Ha mantenido un perfil bajísimo todo el verano, y se ha pasado casi todo el tiempo soplando vidrio.

Nada en él ha cambiado.

Yo soy la única persona que sabe que es gay y estoy segura de que no se lo ha contado a nadie más. Blaine sabe que puede confiarme sus secretos…

Espera un momento.

Aquel día, casi al final de curso con Rachel. Cuando se me escapó que Blaine era gay. Rachel me prometió que no se lo diría a nadie y yo le creí. Aún lo creo.

Pero, si no se lo ha dicho a nadie, ¿quién ha sido?

Rachel y yo tenemos Física juntas a la segunda hora. Nos asignan asientos mañana, pero hoy podemos sentarnos donde queramos. Reservo dos pupitres libres para nosotras en la parte trasera del aula. Necesitamos hablar.

Cuando Rachel entra, la saludo con la mano. No sonríe cuando me ve, aunque pensé que lo haría. No pasa nada, porque yo tampoco estoy sonriendo.

Rachel se sienta y me dice:

– ¿Has oído lo de Blaine?

–Claro. Todo el instituto esta hablando de eso.

Estoy intentando no enfadarme, pero esto es ridículo. Rachel es la única persona que sabe lo de Blaine. ¿Quién más podría haber empezado a correr el rumor?

Suena la campana. Todo el mundo se calla. Cuando el profesor nos da el programa y empieza a explicarlo, abro mi carpeta con mucho sigilo, saco un trozo de papel y escribo:

_Cómo sabe la gente lo de Blaine?_

Doblo la nota y se la paso a Rachel. Ella escribe en respuesta:

_No tengo ni idea._

Y luego:

_Somos las únicas personas que lo sabemos. O éramos, más bien. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Le has contado a alguien lo de Blaine?_

_¡Claro que no! ¡No puedo creer que me lo estés preguntando!_

_Entonces, ¿cómo ha salido a la luz?_

_No he sido yo, te lo juro._

Miro a Rachel. Creo que me está diciendo la verdad. ¿Por qué lo iba a andar contando? No sería típico de ella.

Después de clase, me encuentro con Blaine en el pasillo. A pesar del caos del primer día de curso, Blaine consigue arrastrarme hasta las puertas de emergencia sin que no vea ningún profesor.

– ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? –me dice.

– ¡No!

Blaine no parece muy convencido.

– ¿Estás segura?

– ¿Por qué iba a hacerte esto?

–No lo sé, Quinn. Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar.

–No se lo he dicho a nadie.

–Entonces, ¿por qué lo sabe todo el mundo?

Quiero creerle a Rachel. Es decir, le creo. Pero tenía que preguntarle si se lo había dicho a alguien. Claramente se ha ofendido de que no confiara completamente en ella, pero nunca se sabe.

Blaine acerca muchísimo su cara a la mía.

–Júrame por mi vida que no se lo has dicho a nadie.

No puedo jurárselo por su vida. Eso sería desafiar al destino.

Si es verdad que las cosas van a estar bien, tengo que decir la verdad. Empezando por ahora.

–Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar cuando te lo cuente –digo.

– ¿Cuándo me cuentes qué?

–Antes prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

–No te puedo prometer eso.

–Se lo conté a Rachel.

– ¿Pero qué dia…?

– ¡No fue a propósito! ¡Se me escapó!

– ¿Pero cómo se te puede escapara algo así? ¡Me prometiste que nunca se lo contarías a nadie!

–Es que me dijo que pensaba que eras mi novio y yo…

– ¿Así que le dijiste que soy gay? ¡No podrías haberle dicho simplemente que somos amigos?

–Pero es que ella dijo…

– ¡No me importa lo que te dijo! ¡Mi vida está acabada! ¿Entiendes eso?

Nunca había visto a Blaine tan furioso. Ni siquiera después de las peores peleas con su padre.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

–Lo siento. ¡Se me escapó!

Blaine está completamente decepcionado.

–Confíe en ti –me dice.

–Todavía puedes confiar en mí. Déjame que me explique, por favor. Ella…

–Ahórratelo –dice Blaine, y me da la espalda.

–Espera, déjame…

–Nada de lo que digas puede arreglar esto. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Por tu culpa.

Blaine se marcha a toda prisa, lejos del instituto.

Lo sigo por el césped, pero me cuesta mantener su ritmo, porque está caminando más rápido que yo. Camina tan deprisa que tengo que correr para alcanzarlo.

Intento explicárselo otra vez.

–Por favor, solo…

– ¿Cómo puedes haberme hecho esto?

–Rachel me dijo que no se lo contaría a nadie.

– ¡Y mira lo bien que ha salido!

–No creo que haya sido ella quien lo haya contado.

– ¡¿Se lo has contado a alguien más?!

– ¡No!

– ¿Entonces, quién más podría haberlo contado, Quinn? Ustedes son las dos únicas personas que lo saben.

–No lo sé. Pero no ha sido Rachel. Se lo acabo de preguntar en Física y me ha dicho que no ha sido ella.

Blaine se frena en seco.

–Ok, piensa. ¿Estabas con más gente cuando se lo dijiste?

–No había nadie en el aula con nosotras.

– ¿Estaban en un aula? –asiento –. ¿En cuál?

–Mmm…

No me acuerdo. Estaba nublado. El aula estaba a oscuras. Rachel.

– ¿Cuál?

–La que hay antes de entrar al despacho del orientador. La uno diecisiete.

– ¿Y no había nadie más allí?

–No.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Sí.

– ¿Miraste en todos los rincones?

No. Quiero decir, que si entras en un aula vacía, a oscuras y no ves a nadie allí sentado, asumes que está vacía.

–Da igual –dice Blaine.

Esta vez, cuando se marcha, lo dejo ir. Si yo fuera Blaine, seguro que también me marcharía. Algunos chicos del instituto pueden ser muy crueles. ¿Por qué la gente no comprende que todos somos… diferentes pero iguales?

Blaine no volvió ayer al instituto. Y eso no es nada bueno, teniendo en cuenta que era el primer día de clase y eso. Pero hoy no puede volver a faltar.

Mientras espero a Blaine en la puerta, Rachel entra en el párking de estudiantes. La observo mientras estaciona su coche. Ojalá pudiéramos estar juntas. Nunca he querido algo en mi vida con tantas ganas. Rachel camina hacia mí a través del césped. Intentó hablar con Santana ayer después del instituto, pero ella la ignoro por completo. Después intentó llamarla por la noche, pero no respondió. A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando intenté llamar a Blaine (tantas veces que casi me da vergüenza reconocerlo).

– ¿Por qué no se lo cuento yo? –le dije a Rachel cuando me llamó –. Está claro que no quiere hablar contigo. No podemos seguir esperando.

–Yo no estoy esperando –replicó Rachel –. Estoy preparada para contárselo.

– ¿Y si le mandas un _email_?

–Creo que no está bien hacer esto por _email._

–Pero tampoco está bien que no podamos estar juntas.

Cuando la veo acercarse, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se muere por tocarla. Pero aquí nos vería todo el mundo.

A no ser que…

Rachel se acerca a mí lentamente. Me mira. No dice nada. Sus ojos son del café más oscuro que he visto nunca.

–Encuéntrate conmigo en las escaleras del ala de Ciencias antes de comer –le pido.

Este año volvemos a tener la misma hora para comer. Con la diferencia de que, este año, Santana también tiene esa hora libre. Ayer me costó muchísimo sentarme con ella y hacer como si no pasara nada mientras lanzaba miraditas a Rachel, que estaba a tres mesas más allá, esperando a que ella también me mirara… Porque, por si no tuviéramos bastante, este año no se nos permite salir del instituto a la hora de comer. Algunos de los imbéciles de último año se cargaron ese privilegio a finales del curso pasado cuando armaron un gran lío en un restaurante y ahora nosotros tenemos que pagar el daño. Así que los estudiantes de último curso de este año estamos atrapados en la cafetería hasta el próximo semestre.

Rachel asiente y sigue caminando. Sé que dije que no quería verla hasta que Santana lo supiera, pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Ella es en lo único que puedo pensar. Ahora que no podemos estar juntas, deseo estar con ella cien veces más. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Blaine aparece dos minutos antes de que suene la primera campana. No parece que tenga prisa por llegar temprano.

–Por favor, no te enfades conmigo –le digo –. Odio que no peleemos.

–Me pregunto quién tendrá la culpa de eso –responde él y pasa de largo.

Antes de la hora del almuerzo, todas las asignaturas parecen durar una eternidad. Mientras miro fijamente el reloj en clase de Historia, tengo la sensación de que el tiempo retrocede en vez de avanzar.

En cuanto suena la campana, meto mis cosas en la mochila y corro al ala de Ciencia. Hay un lugar secreto bajo las escaleras.

No sé si alguien más lo conoce. Lo encontré un día, el primer año de instituto, cuando estábamos haciendo un ejercicio de Biología en el pasillo y mi pelota de polietileno rodó hasta este escondite.

Mientras espero a Rachel, me concentro en no hace ruido. Si alguien me encontrara esperando bajo las escaleras, me moriría de vergüenza. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando llegue aquí. Solo sé que tengo que estar a solas con Rachel.

Escucho que la puerta que hay en lo alto de las escaleras se abre y unas chicas ríen.

–Solo es un rumor de mal gusto –dice una de ellas –. No es gay.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le espeta la otra chica.

– ¿Quizá porque estuvo totalmente enamorado de mí el año pasado?

– ¿Te invito a salir?

–No exactamente. Pero estuvo coqueteando conmigo en clase de Química.

–Eso no prueba nada.

– ¿Por qué oba a coquetear conmigo si es gay?

– ¿Hola? ¿Para que no sospecharan de él?

–Da igual. Estaba saliendo con Quinn.

Contengo la respiración. ¿Quiénes son estas chicas? No reconozco sus voces. ¿Las conozco? ¿Y por qué no se mueven?

–Quizá solo eran amigos.

–Sí, claro. ¿Alguna vez los has visto juntos?

–Sí, pero…

–Créeme. Eso no es amor platónico.

La puerta se abre de nuevo. Una nueva chica dice:

– ¿Dónde se habían metido, chicas?

Su voz suena más baja que la de las otras.

–Pues aquí, claramente.

– ¿Blaine no estaba saliendo con Quinn? –dice la primera chica.

–Blaine es gay –dice la que acaba de llegar.

–No, no lo es. El año pasado coqueteo conmigo.

–Qué tontería –dice la nueva chica –. David dice que escuchó a Quinn contarle a alguien que Blaine es gay.

– ¿Cuál David?

–David Karofsky.

– ¿Cuándo?

–A finales del año pasado.

–Sí, claro. Seguro que se puso a hablar de eso delante de David.

–No, él estaba en otra aula. ¿No sabes que se escucha todo lo que de dice en la uno diecisiete desde la sala de espera del despacho del orientador?

–Ah, es verdad. Es por no sé qué del sistema de ventilación.

–Pasa lo mismo con la dos cuarenta y dos y la dos cuarenta y cuatro. Yo tenía Comunicación Audiovisual en la dos cuarenta y dos el año pasado y escuchábamos todo lo que pasaba en la dos cuarenta y cuatro.

–David estaba yendo a ver al profesor Bradley cuando escuchó a Quinn. Ella dijo que…

La puerta se abre.

–Chicas, ¿dónde se supone que deberían estar? –dice la voz de un profesor –. Largo de aquí.

Escucho que las chicas se apresuran. Me muero por saber quiénes son, pero no puedo correr el riesgo de exponerme.

Se supone que Rachel tendría que estar aquí desde hace diez minutos.

Unos segundos después, la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Rachel baja las escaleras corriendo. Sé que es ella sin necesidad de mirar.

–Lo siento –dice Rachel. Se agacha y se mete en el hueco de la escalera –. Esas chicas han tardado una eternidad en irse. Yo estaba…

La beso.

–Te echo de menos –me dice.

–Yo también.

–Voy a mandarle un _email _a Santana.

–Pero dijiste…

–Lo sé. Pero no me esta dejando otra opción.

Vuelvo a besarla.

– ¿Cómo está Blaine? –susurra.

– ¡Rachel! –grito en un susurro –. Acabo de averiguar quién ha contado lo de Blaine. ¡Ha sido David!

– ¿David Karofsky?

–Sí. Estaba en el despacho del orientador cuando nosotras estábamos en la uno diecisiete. Me escuchó cuando se me escapó lo de Blaine.

– ¿Cómo?

–En la sala de espera que hay antes de entrar al despacho del orientador se escucha todo lo que pasa en la uno diecisiete a través del sistema de ventilación.

–Oh, mierda.

–No puedo creer que haya esperado tanto tiempo para contarlo.

–Por lo menos ya sabes quién lo hizo. Y también sabes que no fui yo.

–Ya sabía que tú no…

No me da tiempo de terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Porque Rachel me está besando.

Y eso es lo único que importa.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Por fin tuve tiempo de actualizar :)**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Saludos!**


	12. Email

Cuando Rachel me llama para decirme que por fin le ha escrito el _email_ a Santana, me siento aliviada. Me reenvía el correo para que vea lo que ha puesto. Le dice que nunca quiso hacerle daño y que quiere estar conmigo.

No tengo ni idea de qué va a hacer Santana. Bueno, tengo una pequeña idea. Una idea aterradora.

Pienso en llamarla. No dejo de descolgar el teléfono y volver a colgarlo. Evidentemente, va a estar enfadada. Evidentemente, me va a odiar. No hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que quiera volver a hablarme.

Quizá nunca lo haga. Blaine sigue sin hablarme. He intentado llamarlo un montón de veces, pero sigue sin hablarme. Es como si hubiera decidido expulsarme completamente de su vida por un error estúpido.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando suena el teléfono, no me puedo creer que sea Santana.

–Hola –le digo.

–Hola –responde.

Ninguna dice nada. Se escucha un zumbido hueco.

– ¿Qué tal? –me dice Santana.

–Bien…

– ¿Qué tal está Blaine?

–Pues… no tan bien.

–Me imagino.

Santana no parece enfadada. Estaba esperando encontrármela hecha una furia. Quizá no haya leído todavía el correo de Rachel.

– ¿Sabes lo que he escuchado? –dice Santana.

– ¿Qué?

–Que has sido tú la que ha contado lo de Blaine.

– ¡No! ¡Fue David Karofsky!

–Pues yo he oído que fuiste tú, y que David solo está contándole a la gente lo que dijiste.

– ¡Solo se lo dije a Rachel! ¡Estábamos solas!

–Ah, ¿estabas a solas con Rachel?

–Bueno… no estábamos… solas. Estábamos en un aula en la que no había nadie.

– ¿Por qué?

–Pues… la verdad es que no me acuerdo.

– ¿Y te acuerdas de haberme mentido en la cara?

El corazón me deja de latir un segundo.

– ¿Has recibido el _email_ de Rachel? –le pregunto.

–Quiero escucharte decirlo.

– ¿Qué?

–Que eres la zorra mentirosa que me ha robado mi novia.

El corazón me deja de latir por completo.

–Ya no es tu novia –le digo con voz temblorosa.

–Ah, sí. Gracias por recordármelo.

–No quería…

– ¿Sabes? Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando me estaba subiendo en el autobús del campamento. Estuve a punto de decírselos. Pero confié en ti. Marley me advirtió de que no dejabas de tontear con Rachel a la hora del almuerzo, pero siempre te defendí. Debería haberme dado cuenta. ¿Por qué si no para qué iban a sentarse solas en una mesa?

–No estábamos tonteando. Y a ti te parecía bien que no sentáramos juntas.

– ¡No puedo creer que te pidiera que te quedaras con Rachel mientras estaba fuera!

–Lee su correo.

–Ya lo he hecho. Y ahora toda la clase también puede leerlo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Se lo he enviado a todo el mundo. Para que sepan cómo eres en realidad. Que sepan que me has robado a MI novia y me has mentido en la cara. Eso no está bien.

El miedo me recorre entera. Sabía que Santana se iba a enfadar, pero esto es absurdo. ¿Ha enviado el _email_ de Rachel a toda la clase? Es como si yo no la conociera. ¿Qué tipo de persona haría una cosa así?

Alguien a quien le has arruinado la vida.

Alguien que quiere arruinar la tuya.

–Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti… Ni siquiera estarías viva si no fuera por mí –dice.

Eso ha sido cruel. Nunca había sacado a relucir lo del accidente. A ver, hemos hablado de ello y por supuesto que le he dado las gracias por mantenerme con vida aquel día, pero nunca me había dicho nada tan cruel. Aunque tiene razón. Santana significa para mí más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo. No puedo creer que yo haya dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos.

–Lo siento mucho, muchísimo –le digo –. Haría cualquier cosa para arreglar esto.

– ¿Cualquier cosa?

–Sí.

–Deja de ver a Rachel.

Un momento. Esto no debería estar pasando así. Se suponía que Rachel iba a contarle a Santana lo nuestro y que ella se enfadaría, pero después Rachel y yo estaríamos juntas y, con el tiempo, ella lo superaría. Todo está saliendo al revés. O quizá no. Quizá esto sea la Energía recordándome todo lo que perdería si Santana no estuviera en mi vida. No sería solo perder a una amiga. Sería perder parte de mi historia, a alguien que es casi una hermana para mí.

Ya le he hecho suficiente daño a Santana. Obligarla a vernos juntas sería torturarla.

–De acuerdo –le digo –. No volveré a verla.

– ¿Prometido?

–Prometido.

–Intentaré creerte. Pero eso no cambia lo que has hecho.

–Santana, ha terminado. Ni siquiera volveré a mirarla.

–Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

–Lo siento.

–Muy bien. Una pena que a nadie vaya a importarle eso. Espero que te diviertas mañana en el instituto. Me parece que, precisamente para ti, va a ser un día muy divertido.

* * *

Lo sabe todo el mundo.

¿Sabes cuando tienes la sensación de que la gente está hablando de ti? ¿Sobre todo la gente que solía ser tu amiga? Pues así es. Todo el mundo piensa que soy una malvada roba novias que va por ahí arruinando la vida de su mejor amiga.

Nadie sabe la verdad. Y de ninguna manera puedo decirles que Santana está mintiendo.

Pasar por mi casillero antes de ir a clases es una depresión suprema. La gente me mira. Otros se voltean cuando los miro. Algunos se ríen. Una chica que ni siquiera conozco me empuja. Me empuja fuerte. Todo el mundo me odia.

Antes de que Santana reenviara el _email_ de Rachel a toda la clase, escribió un párrafo en el que decía que yo lo tenía todo planeado. Que yo había querido estar con Rachel desde el principio y que se la robé a sus espaldas. Incluso reescribió el correo para que nosotras quedáramos peor todavía y ella un poco mejor. Como era de esperar, todo el mundo se lo creyo. Es tan convincente que casi hasta yo le creí.

Voy a mi casillero y me concentro en la clave. No quiero tener que mirar a nadie más. No puedo soportar ver tanto odio en los ojos de la gente.

Cuando Tina se acerca a mí, no podría sentirme más aliviada. Estaba empezando a pensar que no me quedaba ningún amigo.

– ¿Has podido leer el artículo? –le digo.

Tenemos la primera reunión de Un Mundo del año en unos días. Me está ayudando a hacer una presentación para captar unos cuantos miembros nuevos.

–Sí… eh… –Tina saca el artículo de su mochila. Tiene el borde completamente doblado. Me lo da –. La verdad es que no puedo ayudarte con esto.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Es solo que… –mira a su alrededor. Hay un montón de gente mirándonos –. …no puedo.

Prácticamente huye de mí.

Genial. Hasta mis amigos me odian. Aunque el correo de Santana no puede ser el motivo por el que Tina me esté evitado. No creo que lo haya dado por cierto sin ni siquiera hablar conmigo. Tengo que averiguar qué le pasa.

A raíz de eso, las cosas solo empeoran. Es como si nadie fuera a concederme la oportunidad de dar mi versión de los hechos. Todo el mundo ha asumido que no tengo versión. Incluso la gente que no conozco. Por ejemplo, en clase de Física, estaba contestando una pregunta en voz alta y dos chicas se pusieron a hablar por lo bajo. No me hace falta saber qué estaban diciendo para darme cuenta de que rumoreaban sobre mí.

Me resulta muy difícil estar en esta clase con Rachel y no hablar con ella, ni mirarla. Ahora tenemos asientos asignados. Rachel está sentada lejos de mí. Consigo resistirme a lanzarle miraditas para ver si ella está haciendo lo mismo.

Después de colgar con Santana anoche, llamé a Rachel para contarle lo que había prometido. Fue una de las conversaciones más deprimentes que he tenido en mi vida.

Por si lo de Física no fuera suficiente vergonzoso, la hora del almuerzo es aún peor. Después de elegir la comida, me quedo de pie con la bandeja en la mano, buscando un lugar seguro donde sentarme. Santana está sentada con los chicos de Círculo de Oro, Marley incluida. Estoy segura de que están escuchando un discurso furioso sobre lo malísima que soy.

Marley me lanza una mirada horrible. Sé que estuvo espiándonos el curso pasado, pero nunca se me ocurrió que fuera tan rastrera como para irle con el cuento de sus visiones distorsionadas a Santana. Aunque no fue tanto por su amistad con Santana.

Blaine está sentado con el grupo de los "artistas". Parece triste. Lo único que tiene delante es un vaso de _ginger ale._ Sus tendencias anoréxicas aumentan al mismo ritmo que sus niveles de estrés.

Rachel está en el otro extremo de la cafetería. Reconozco a algunas de las chicas con las que se sienta como sus compañeras de las tutorías de la Primaria. No estoy segura de si me ha visto. Ojalá pudiera ir a sentarme con ella. Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como este verano.

Aunque eso, evidentemente, es imposible.

Me siento mal por ella. Está claro por qué los chicos del Círculo de Oro se han puesto del lado de Santana.

Rachel es quien les mintió.

Rachel es quien dejó a Santana por carta.

Rachel es quien los ha estado evitando todo el verano para estar conmigo.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas ha sido culpa de Rachel. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera dejado que me besara aquella noche.

Hay una mesa vacía en una esquina. Es el único lugar seguro donde sentarme. Mientras voy hacia allí, paso junto a una mesa en la que hay unos asientos libres. Una chica me mira para ver si me atrevo a sentarme. Luego deja su mochila en el sitio libre para asegurarse de que no lo hago.

Me siento en la mesa vacía. Intento aparentar que no me importa estar completamente sola. O que todo el mundo en la sala esté hablando de mí. Quizá las cosas no sean tan malas como pienso. El Círculo de Oro me odia, pero no significa necesariamente que todo el instituto esté en contra mía. Pero es que son un grupo enorme. Y también hay muchas más personas que piensan que soy una zorra, así que da la sensación de que todo el instituto me odia.

La gente me mira.

Agito mi zumo.

La gente me sigue mirando.

Es imposible desenroscar el tapón.

Me está costando muchísimo no llorar.

De repente, el tapón se abre. Me raspo la mano con el borde de la mesa. Estoy sangrando. Podría ir a la enfermería. Pero, entonces, tendría que salir de aquí mientras todo el mundo me mira. No puedo lidiar con eso. Así que presiono una servilleta contra mi mano y espero a que deje de sangrar.

Nadie viene a sentarse conmigo.

Después de quedarme mirando fijamente la mesa durante un buen rato, intento abrir la bolsa de frutos secos. Pero no se abre. Tengo los ojos llorosos. Me digo que tengo que calmarme, que todo va a estar bien. Pero mi voz interior me dice: "Sabes que eso es mentira".

Aprieto mi cuarzo de turmalina. Es inútil. Ni un cubo entero de cuarzos de turmalina podría equilibrarme ahora.

Miro a Rachel. Aparta rápidamente la mirada. Está evitando el contacto visual.

La bolsa de frutos secos por fin se abre. Intento morder uno. Sabe a cartón.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sola-

Es tan deprimente… Todos sentados en mesas distintas. Odiándonos. Ojalá supiera cómo arreglarlo.

Rachel se levanta.

El pulso se me acelera. ¿Esta viniendo hacia aquí?

Rachel limpia su bandeja a toda prisa. La veo aplastar una lata de refresco de uva. Mete todos los materiales reciclables en sus respectivos contenedores, separándolos cuidadosamente de los residuos orgánicos. Hay algo triste en el modo en el que se mueve, demasiado despacio, como si estuviera completamente agotada. Reciclar se ha convertido en algo rutinario para ella. Lo hace sin ni siquiera pensar en ello.

Ha cambiado. Por mí.

Cuando termina, Rachel voltea y se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando. Aun así, no se acerca. Simplemente se dirige a su mesa.

Marley se acerca a mí.

–Santana me ha pedido que te diga que quiere que le devuelvas su bolso rojo –me dice.

– ¿Qué?

–Me has entendido perfectamente. Su bolso rojo. El que te prestó hace dos meses y que todavía no le has devuelto.

¿Me lo está diciendo en serio? ¿De verdad Santana la ha mandado a darme un mensajito, como si estuviera en sexto de Primaria? ¿Cuán estúpido es eso?

– ¿En serio? –pregunto.

–Mmm… sí.

–Bueno. Pues puedes decirle a Santana que ella tiene montones de cosas que yo le he prestado y que quiero que me las devuelva antes de darle el bolso.

–Le daré el mensaje. Ah y, para que lo sepas, Rachel se va a olvidar de ti. Y la gente está diciéndole a Santana lo que realmente piensa de ti.

– ¿Quiénes?

–Todo el mundo. Más específicamente, la gente que decidiste que no era suficientemente buena para ser tu amiga.

¿Pero cómo puede ser que todavía estén molestos por eso? No hice un comunicado oficial para anunciar que el Círculo de Oro daba asco. Simplemente, me fui apartando de ellos poco a poco. Marley se comporta como si no estuviera permitido apartarme de la gente con la que ya no tengo intereses en común. Y eso es increíblemente estúpido.

–Están muy enfadados contigo –añade Marley.

– ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

–Olvidarte de Rachel.

–Gracias por el detalle.

–Es que, bueno, llevan tiempo enfadados contigo, pero esto la ha empeorado. Todos pensábamos que Santana y tú serían amigas del alma para siempre, así que nos callamos lo que pensábamos de ti. Pero ahora merece saber toda la verdad.

–Lo de "para siempre" sobraba.

– ¿Eh?

–No hace falta decir "para siempre" después de "amigas del alma". Está implícito.

Marley da media vuelta sin decir ni mu y se aleja de mi mesa.

No entendía por qué Santana seguía siendo amiga de Marley, pero ahora lo tengo claro. Llevan muchísimo tiempo siendo amigas, siempre ha sido así. Aunque Marley se ha convertido en una persona patética, Santana aún la ve como su amiga.

No puedo seguir aquí. Tengo que irme ahora mismo.

Por desgracia, no se nos permite abandonar a cafetería durante los últimos diez minutos de la hora del almuerzo. Los profesores tienen miedo de que si nos dejan salir demasiado pronto, nos pongamos a pelear por los pasillos. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? Podía haber pedido permiso para ir al baño y haberme olvidado de volver.

La única manera de que el vigilante me deje salir es convencerlo de que tengo una urgencia. En clase siempre funciona. Sobre todo si el profesor es sustituto. Solo hay que decir que tienes una urgencia y los profesores te dejan marcharte, aunque sea bastante probable y evidente que es mentira. Porque, si resulta que es verdad y el profesor no te deja salir de clase, puede meterse en problemas. Por ejemplo, si estás enfermo y no te dejan irte hasta que vomitas, culpan al profesor. Y ningún profesor quiere meterse en ese tipo de problemas. Es particularmente efectivo cuando el profesor es hombre y tú eres chica. Ningún hombre quiere que le cuentes nada relacionado con asuntos femeninos.

Un millón de ojos siguen mi trayectoria hacia la puerta.

Me acerco al vigilante. Es uno de los profesores más antiguos del instituto.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte? –me dice en un tono que deja entrever que de ninguna manera voy a salir de aquí y que no entiende por qué me molesto en intentarlo.

– ¿Puedo ir al baño? –consulta el reloj.

–Quedan ocho minutos para que termine la hora del almuerzo. Podrás ir entonces.

–Pero tengo que ir ahora.

–Lo siento. No puedo dejarte.

–Por favor. De verdad tengo que ir.

Una de las chicas de la mesa junto a la que está sentada Santana ha escuchado toda la conversación y grita:

–Sí, de verdad que Quinn tiene que ir al baño. Tiene una diarrea feroz.

Toda la gente que hay en la cafetería se parte de la risa. La cara se me pone de color rojo brillante.

Aunque no es un "asunto femenino", es evidente que el profesor no quiere tener que lidiar con mi situación. Así que no va a decirme que no puedo salir.

Me abre paso con la mano.

–Adelante –dice.

Golpeo la puerta, que se abre de par en par, y corro.

El resto del día es insoportable. Como Santana no me va a llevar a casa en coche, mi madre viene a recogerme. Estoy a punto de pedirle que me deje en casa de Tina, pero pienso que es mejor ir yo misma más tarde y en bicicleta para poder tener una manera de salir corriendo de su casa si fuera necesario. Ir a verla es la mejor manera de averiguar qué le pasa. Probablemente no me conteste el teléfono si la llamo y necesito saber por qué está enfadada conmigo. Así que, después de cenar, subo a mi bicicleta y voy a casa de Tina.

Me abre la puerta, pero se limita a quedarse de pie en la entrada.

– ¿Puedo entrar? –pregunto.

– ¿A qué has venido? –me espeta Tina.

–Porque quiero saber qué te pasa.

–Pues lo mismo que le pasa a todo el mundo contigo, supongo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué soy una zorra que le robo la novia a su mejor amiga? ¿De verdad crees eso?

Tina mira por encima del hombro.

–Ahora mismo, no puedo dejar entrar a nadie –me dice.

–No me voy a ir hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

Sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Se cruza de brazos.

– ¿Y bien? –le digo –. ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

–Santana me ha contado lo que dijiste.

–Y lo que dije es…

–Me ha contado que no querías invitarme a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

– ¡Pero yo nunca dije eso!

– ¿Y qué me dices de pasar tu cumpleaños sola? Me dijiste que no ibas a invitar a nadie.

–Solo éramos tres. No fue nada.

–Si no fue nada, ¿por qué me mentiste?

–Lo siento. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

–Podías haberme invitado.

– ¡Iba a hacerlo! Fue Santana la que me dijo que no lo hiciera.

– ¿Y le hiciste caso? ¿Por qué la invitaste a ella y a mí no?

– ¡Ni siquiera fue una fiesta! ¡Solamente estuvimos pasando el rato!

– ¿Y que pasa, que no soy lo suficientemente buena para pasar el rato contigo?

– ¡No! Quiero decir… sí, claro que lo eres. Pensé que no te apetecería, solo eso.

– ¿Y por qué no iba a apetecerme?

No puedo reconocer que Santana y Tina no se llevarían bien. Santana siempre se ha mostrado celosa de mi relación con Tina. A Tina le habría parecido bien venir, pero a Santana le habría supuesto un gran problema. La noche hubiera sido un desastre.

– ¿Conoces a Santana? –pregunto –. ¿O a Blaine? ¿De qué habríamos hablado?

–Ese no es el tema. ¿Por qué no me defendiste cuando Santana te dijo que no me invitaras? ¿No se supone que nosotras también somos amigas?

–Sabes que lo somos. Es que… todo esto es estúpido. Debería haberte dicho que vinieras. Siento no haberlo hecho.

–Sí, yo también.

–Entonces, ¿volvemos a ser amigas?

–Me temo que no.

–Tina, siento no haberte…

–No es solo por lo de tu cumpleaños. Me mentiste cuando te pregunte si pasaba algo con Rachel.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasaba algo?

– ¿Has ido hoy al instituto?

– ¿Estás dispuesta a creer un rumor sin siquiera preguntarme si es verdad?

– ¿Lo es?

No tiene sentido seguir ocultando la verdad.

–No pasó como Santana dice.

–No puedo creer que no me lo contaras. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

–No es que no confiara en ti. Es que no podía hablar de eso. Con nadie.

– ¿Ni con Blaine?

Mierda. Ahora que Blaine está enfadado conmigo, quizá le haya contado a Tina que sabía lo de Rachel desde el principio. No puedo arriesgarme a seguir mintiendo.

–Se lo conté –admito –. Pero él más o menos lo sabía.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste a mí?

Sacudo la cabeza. Es imposible contestar a esa pregunta sin ofenderla. Tina y yo somos amigas. Estoy segura de que no se lo habría contado a nadie. Es solo que Blaine y yo somos más amigos. Sé que podría confiarle cualquier cosa.

Aparentemente, hay varios grados de confianza.

–Espera, ¿podemos…?

No tengo oportunidad de terminar de decir lo que quería. A no ser que quiera hablar con la puerta que se acaba de cerrar en mi cara.

Cosas que dan asco:

* Tengo los ojos constantemente rojos de llorar todo el fin de semana.

*Blaine no me habla.

* Santana tampoco.

* Ni Tina.

* No puedo comer nada sin tener la sensación inmediata de querer vomitarlo.

* Rachel y yo nunca estaremos juntas.

Dormir siempre ayuda. Mientras duermes, no tienes por qué pensar en lo triste que es tu vida. Pero cuando te despiertas, todo vuelve a empezar. Tu triste vida.

No quiero levantarme de la cama. No quiero ir al instituto.

Pero me levanto y voy de todas maneras.

Es cuanto llego, me doy cuenta de que debería haberme quedado en casa.

Hay muchos chicos reunidos en los casilleros, hablando y riendo. Tienen los ojos abiertos de par en par, con esa expresión que se le pone a la gente cuando pasa algo interesante. Me abro camino a través de ellos para ver que están mirando.

Están mirando el casillero de Blaine.

En la que hay demasiadas cosas ofensivas en grandes letras amarillas pintadas con spray.

No puedo creer que alguien haya hecho esto. Me parte el corazón que la gente sea tan cruel. ¿Por qué no pueden dejarlo en paz?

El grupo se esparce un poco. Blaine lo atraviesa.

Todo el mundo deja de hablar.

Nadie dice nada. Solo se quedan para ver qué hace.

Blaine actúa como si no hubiera visto lo que hay en su casillero. Se limita a girar lentamente la ruedecilla del candado, concentrado en los números. Intenta fingir que no pasa nada para que nadie se percate de su dolor.

La gente sigue mirándolo como si fuera un animal del zoo. Nadie hace nada para defenderlo.

Me acerco a Blaine y me pongo delante de él, plantándole cara al grupo.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –les digo –. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

Blaine abre el casillero y saca sus libros.

–Si quieren hablar mal de mí, adelante. Pero dejen en paz a Blaine.

Nadie se mueve.

– ¡Lárguense! –grito.

El profesor Bradley se acerca.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dice.

El casillero de Blaine está abierto, así que no lee lo que esta pintado.

– ¡A las aulas! –grita –. ¡Vamos!

El grupo se dispersa. Unos cuantos chicos se quedan rezagados, deseosos de ver cómo Blaine se derrumba.

Blaine cierra su casillero y se queda mirando la pintada.

–Puedo ayudarte a quitarla –me ofrezco.

–No se va a quitar.

–Sí, se quitará. Puedo pedir que nos dejen un poco del limpiador que usan los celadores para quitar las pintadas de las mesas.

Los celadores me adoran. Le hago la vida más fácil con todas las acciones que Un Mundo promueve para que los alumnos reciclen. Me dejarán tomar prestado lo que quiera.

– ¿Crees que funcionara? –me dice Blaine.

–Estoy segura. Voy por eso.

–Espera –Blaine me abraza –. Gracias.

La gente que quedaba se va, decepcionada por la ausencia de crisis nerviosa. Blaine es más fuerte de lo que nunca podrán imaginarse. No va a darles el gusto de demostrar lo mucho que le duele todo esto.

Esperaba que Blaine y yo hiciéramos las pacer después de limpiar su casillero pero, mientras frotábamos la pintada, no hablamos. Después, se limita a darme las gracias y nos vamos a clase.

Natalie es la única persona que sigue siendo amigable conmigo. Siempre me acompaña en los intercambios de clase si vamos en la misma dirección. Hablamos por teléfono o chateamos casi todas las noches. Está muy preocupada por mí. Es muy atenta por su parte, pero espero que no se esté haciendo falsas ilusiones.

¿Pensará que, como aparentemente las cosas no han funcionada con Rachel, tiene posibilidades de que salga con ella? Espero que se dé cuenta de que solo quiero que seamos amigas.

Cuando Natalie me dice que viene a mi casa esta noche, salto de alegría ante la perspectiva de un poco de compañía. El ostracismo es un lugar muy solitario.

Miramos en mi armario e intentamos decidir qué juego de mesa jugar. Necesito un rato de evasión y no pensar.

– ¿Qué me dices de las cartas? –dice Natalie.

– ¿Sabes jugar al 500?

–Pero para eso se necesitan por lo menos cuatro jugadores.

–No, para nada.

–Claro que sí. Si somos solo una pareja, ¿contra quién jugamos?

– ¿Eh? ¿Estás hablando de alguna versión canadiense, verdad?

–No. Solo hay una versión. ¿O hay más?

–Aparentemente sí.

–Cielo santo. Podríamos intentarlo con un poco de terapia artística. Eso siempre funciona.

– ¿Significa eso que no te apetece jugar Clue?

– ¿Qué te apetece más, Clue o hacer Oobleck?

– ¡Oobleck!

– ¿Tienes maicena?

–Creo que sí.

Pasamos la siguiente hora en regresión hacia la época de nuestras vidas en que las cosas no eran tan complicadas.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –me pregunta Natalie.

–Sí y no. Quiero decir, que esto me ayuda a mantener la mente despejada pero, de repente, lo recuerdo de nuevo y todo vuelve a dar asco.

–Debe de estar siendo muy duro para ti. Sobre todo por lo del accidente y eso.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Alguien me lo contó.

– ¿Cuándo?

–El año pasado.

– ¿Alguien te lo contó así, sin más?

–La verdad es que no –Natalie aprieta un poco de Oobleck entre los dedos, que pasa inmediatamente de líquida a sólida –. Hubo un día, en clase de Arte, que estabas inclinada sobre un dibujo y pude ver parte de tu cicatriz bajo el flequillo así que le pregunte a una amiga cómo te la habías hecho.

–Ah.

– ¿Por eso nunca nadas en el lago?

–Sí.

–Perdona, no tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres. No es…

–No, no pasa nada. Tengo ganas de hablar.

Le cuento todo a Natalie. Es agradable hablar de eso con alguien que no estuvo directamente involucrada en el accidente.

Me siento agradecida de que todavía haya alguien dispuesta a escucharme.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Ya solo faltan 3 capítulos y, realmente espero poder subir los tres capítulos antes del Sábado. Aunque aún no lo sé.**

**En fin… ¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Saludos!**


	13. Quinn es una

–Gracias a todos por venir –digo –. Hablemos un poco de quiénes somos y qué hacemos.

La primera reunión de Un Mundo siempre es emocionante. Nuestra asociación aumenta cada año. Nunca sabes quién se va a unir; algunas personas siempre son capaces de sorprenderte.

Y hay otra que no cambiarán nunca.

Marley y Kitty siguen riéndose. Cada vez que empiezo a decir algo, se parten de risa.

– ¿Te resulta divertido? –le pregunto a Marley.

–Muchisimo –dice.

Y empiezan a reír otra vez.

Continúo a sesión orientativa.

–Llevo siendo miembro de Un Mundo desde el primer año de instituto. Como presidenta, es mi deber informarles que participamos en eventos comunitarios, como limpiezas de parques públicos y actividades de educación complementaria.

Kitty levanta la mano.

– ¿Kitty? –le doy turno.

–Sí, me estaba preguntando si podías informarnos sobre los talleres.

– ¿Qué tipo de talleres?

–Ah, pues no sé… ¿no ibas a organizar uno para enseñarnos a robarle la novia a nuestra mejor amiga?

Algunas de las chicas presentes ríen y susurran. Ninguna está de mi lado, excepto Mercedes, que acaba de unirse. Tina ni me mira. Los chicos (los únicos dos que hay) restriegan los pies contra el suelo, avergonzados.

–Quizá lo organice –le digo –, pero creo que no hace falta que te molestes en apuntarte. Ninguna persona querría salir contigo, por muchos talleres que hagas.

Los chicos ríen disimuladamente. Todo el mundo mira fijamente a Kitty, esperando a ver cómo reacciona.

–Por lo menos no soy una puta –dice ella.

–Cállate, Kitty –dice Mercedes.

Sigo explicando cosas sobre la asociación y sus objetivos. Al menos Mercedes no me odia. Por desgracia, no tiene la misma hora para almorzar que yo. Aunque, últimamente, no tengo nada de apetito. Debería dejar de ir a la cafetería directamente. Quizá a partir de ahora tome el almuerzo en el hueco de las escaleras del ala de Ciencias.

Mas tarde, por la noche, cuando mi madre me dice que la cena está lista, sigo sin tener hambre, pero no voy a poder escaparme. Si no bajo a cenar, tendré que soportar una interminable sesión de preguntas que no quiero contestar. Así que, después de darles de comer a Wallace y Gromit, bajo las escaleras.

Mis padres saben que no estoy bien. Hay demasiada conversación insulsa y nerviosa en la mesa para disimular que no pasa nada.

– ¿No tienen estos tomates un aspecto increíble? –suelta mi madre.

–Alucinante –confirma mi padre.

–Acabo de cortarlos de la planta.

–Supongo que el jardín se está recuperando.

Me observan e intercambian una mirada. Creen que no me he dado cuenta, pero ha sido más que evidente.

Tengo los ojos fijos en el plato: lo raspo con el tenedor y empujando las patatas alrededor.

–Cielo, no has tocado la cena –dice mi madre.

–La estoy tocando –replico –. Lo que no he hecho ha sido comérmela.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien.

–Tienes que comer –dice mi padre.

–No tengo hambre. He comido un montón a mediodía.

Intercambian otra mirada. Estoy segura de que saben que estoy mintiendo. Si eres delgada como yo, hasta cuando pierdes un kilo se nota. Y debo de haber perdido más de un kilo desde que empezó el instituto.

–Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros de lo que sea –me dice mi madre.

–Lo sé.

–O… si quieres, te puedo llevar al centro de salud, para que hables con un especialista.

– ¿Qué tipo de especialista?

Se miran otra vez.

– ¿Pueden dejar de mirarse y decirme qué pasa?

Mi padre no va a replicar ahora. Toma una rodaja de tomate.

–Últimamente no comes nada –dice mi madre –. Estamos preocupados.

– ¿Es eso? ¿Piensan que soy anoréxica o algo así?

–Estás muy delgada.

–No tengo ningún desorden alimenticio.

–Pero no comes…

– ¡Pero no es por eso! –No se lo puedo contar. Me da demasiada vergüenza. –. Es que… bueno, me ha pasado una cosa. Pero voy a estar bien.

Me permiten levantarme de la mesa. Me escondo en mi habitación durante el resto de la velada. Cuando me meto en la cama, no puedo dormir. Estoy inquieta y nerviosa. Una brisa cálida sopla a través de mi ventana. Quizá dar un paseo e ayude a cansarme un poco para poder dormir.

Me pongo una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos y me llevo las sandalias en la mano. Me escabullo escaleras abajo, intentando no pisar el escalón que rechina.

Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, escucho chirriar las cadenas del columpio-mecedora del porche delantero. Aparto la mano del pomo de la puerta. Me asomo a la ventana y espío.

Blaine está acostado en la mecedora.

Abro la puerta lentamente para no asustarlo. Blaine se levanta rápidamente.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –susurro.

– ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? –me pregunta Blaine.

– ¿Por qué estás…?

– ¿Puedo?

–Sí. Claro.

Me siento junto a él en la mecedora. Estamos así sentados un buen rato antes de que se decida a decir algo.

–No puedo ir a mi casa –dice Blaine –. Mi padre me echó. Hemos tenido una fuerte discusión, la peor de la historia.

– ¿Por qué?

–Se ha enterado de lo del casillero.

– ¿Cómo?

–El profesor Bradley lo llamó. Una lástima que no se parara un momento a considerar que no todos los padres son tolerantes y comprensivos.

–Lo siento mucho.

–No lo sientas. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por salir del closet con mi padre.

Blaine siempre ha estado convencido de que su padre lo mataría cuando se enterara que es gay. Yo sabía que se enfadaría, pero no me esperaba que pasara algo así. ¿Qué tipo de persona ehca a su propio hijo de casa?

–No pienso volver –dice Blaine –. ¿Crees que podría quedarme un tiempo? Pagaré por la comida y eso.

–Seguro que puedes. Por la mañana se lo preguntaré a mi madre.

Blaine se estira en la mecedora, apoyando la cabeza sobre una manta doblada que ha sacado del maletero.

–Siento haberme enfadado contigo –me dice.

– ¿En serio? ¡Pero si todo esto es culpa mía! ¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida!

–No sabías que David estaba escuchando.

–No quería decírselo a Rachel. Lo siento muchísimo.

–Es lo que decía mi horóscopo la semana pasada. ¿Cómo era? "Las cosas que deben salir a la luz no pueden mantenerse para siempre en secreto. Es el momento de un cambio".

– ¿Ves como siempre acierta?

–Mmm… Sí, creo que me has convencido.

Me levanto y le tiendo una mano a Blaine.

–No puedes quedarte aquí fuera. Ven a dormir a mi habitación.

– ¿Rachel no se pondrá celosa?

–No sabía que te ponías de gracioso pasada la media noche.

Inflar el colchón de aire es demasiado ruidoso, así que extiendo un saco de dormir y le pongo una funda limpia a una de mis almohadas para dársela a Blaine.

–Duerme en la cama.

–No, me quedo en el suelo.

– ¡Duerme en la cama!

–Madre mía, qué mandona.

Blaine se acuesta en mi cama y se queda dormido inmediatamente. Yo sigo con el subidón de adrenalina que me ha dado cuando lo he visto en el porche en medio de la noche. ¿Cómo puede ser que él se haya dormido tan rápido?

Por la mañana, me encuentro a mi madre limpiando verduras en la cocina.

– ¿Mamá?

– ¡Ay! –deja caer la remolacha en el fregadero –. ¡Me has asustado!

–Lo siento.

– ¿Qué quieres para almorzar: un sándwich o sobras? –me pregunta.

Le dije a mi madre que prefería empezar a llevarme mi propia comida al instituto en lugar de tomar del menú de la cafetería. Cuando me preguntó por qué, le dije que los asquerosos menús del instituto me estaban poniendo enferma. Y aunque no es mentira, tampoco es toda la verdad.

–Mmm… Un sándwich está bien.

Sigue limpiando las verduras.

– ¿Mamá?

– ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

–Tenemos que hablar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Le cuento lo del rumor de Blaine. Le cuento lo del casillero y que su padre lo ha echado de casa. Omito la parte en la que yo le dije a Rachel que es gay.

– ¿Se puede quedar aquí, verdad? –pregunto.

–Pobre chico.

–Le dije que seguramente podría.

–No creo que sea muy buena idea.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque el padre de Blaine no puede echarlo de casa sin más. Es ilegal. Deberíamos llamar a la policía. O al servicio de protección de menores. Tengo que averiguar qué es mejor.

– ¿Por qué no puede quedarse aquí un tiempo?

–Si su padre se niega a dejarle volver a casa, quizá las autoridades quieran que su custodia pase a otro pariente.

Quedar bajo la custodia de otro familiar no es la solución más fácil. El tío de Blaine es el pariente más cercano que tiene. Blaine me ha hablado de su tío Rick. Es un obrero de la construcción que sobrevive cortando leña y vendiéndola antes de que llegue el invierno y cultivando árboles de Navidad en la ciudad.

–Pero su tío es su pariente más cercano y vive como a una hora de aquí.

–Bueno, pues Blaine quizá tenga que irse a vivir con él.

– ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tendrán que transferirlo a otro instituto!

Mi madre se limita a sacudir la cabeza.

–Esto es un asco –opino.

–Veamos qué pasa primero con el padre de Blaine. Estas cosas suelen calmarse cuando pasan unos días.

–No me parece justo que no pueda quedarse aquí.

–Tenemos que hacer lo que es mejor para Blaine.

Me quedo mirándola fijamente.

– ¿En serio? Porque a mí me parece que estás haciendo lo que es mejor para ti.

Cuando vuelvo al piso de arriba, me pongo a enrollar mi saco de dormir. Blaine sale de la ducha y vuelve a mi habitación frotándose el pelo mojado con una toalla.

– ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto.

–Bien.

– ¿Bien?

–Sí.

–Puede que la pregunta te suene tonta pero, ¿por qué?

– ¿No es obvio? Ya no tengo por qué tener miedo. No tengo que preocuparme qué pasará cuando mi padre se entere. Si esta era la peor parte, creo que he salido muy bien parado.

– ¿Y qué pasa con la gente del instituto?

–Son unos idiotas. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por ignorantes.

Blaine está llevando esto mejor de lo que me esperaba: o está teniendo una especie de desajuste emocional o lo ha superado demasiado rápido.

– ¿Has hablado con tu madre? –me pregunta.

–Ajá –respondo mientras intento mantenerme ocupada doblando el saco de dormir.

– ¿Y qué ha dicho?

–Ha dicho que… –dejo de enrollar –. Ha dicho que no.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Porque se ha puesto imposible.

Estoy muy enfadada con mi madre por no dejar que Blaine se quede… Para vengarme, pienso tomarme una ducha larga esta tarde y dejar la luz del baño encendida un rato.

– ¿Puedo quedarme por lo menos esta noche? –dice Blaine.

–Puedo intentar pedirle que te deje quedarte un par de noches más, pero…

–Maldita sea –dice Blaine –. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

El mejor cartel que he hecho para Un Mundo hasta ahora ha sido reducido a pedazos.

Tardé dos semanas en hacerlo. La tipografía era impecable. Usé brillantina de ocho colores distintos. Hasta hice unos gráficos geniales y los pegué en el.

Pero alguien lo ha arrancado y lo ha hecho trizas. Y luego ha esparcido los trocitos por el suelo.

Me agacho a recoger uno de los pedazos. Es una de las Tierras que Rachel hizo la noche de las manualidades. La había usado para hacer la "O" de Mundo. Estaba decorada con brillantina azul y verde. Nuestra pequeña y perfecta Tierra de brillantina.

Es una pena que la Tierra no sea perfecta.

Sigo sin poder enfrentarme al panorama de la cafetería. Que no se nos permita salir de las instalaciones del instituto no quiere decir que tenga que comer allí. Mi plan es saltarme la hora de la comida terminando cosas de la asociación o yendo a la biblioteca.

Mantenerme ocupada es la clave.

Hoy voy a almorzar en el hueco de las escaleras del ala de Ciencias. Necesito pasar un poco de tiempo sola. Si alguien me descubre, ¿qué más da? Creo que ya no pueden humillarme más. Blaine comería conmigo, pero hoy no ha venido. Mi madre se ablando y le dejó dormir en casa una noche más. Su tío Rick ha venido a buscarlo esta mañana.

Después de hablarlo con mi padre, mi madre llamó a servicio de protección a menores para presentar una queja anónima. Le dijeron que el maltrato verbal es tan grave como el maltrato físico. Cualquier tipo de maltrato conlleva daño emocional. El padre de Blaine lleva maltratándolo psicológicamente tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo de cuándo empezó a hacerlo. Nadie debería vivir así.

Así que el tío de Blaine lo ha arreglado para que se quede con él hasta que vaya a la universidad. No estoy segura de qué va a pasar con su padre. Yo estoy aliviada porque Blaine ya no tenga que seguir viviendo con él. Su tío Rick vive a cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí y Blaine tiene que ir y volver al instituto en tren todos los días. Hoy va a ir a casa a recoger sus cosas mientras su padre está trabajando.

Anoche, mientras Blaine y yo veíamos una película, Rachel me llamó como mil veces. Al principio no respondí. Sé que, si hablo con ella, me será aún más difícil mantener la promesa que le he hecho a Santana. Pero me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que no iba a dejar de llamarme hasta que le respondiera el teléfono. Blaine me dijo que Rachel ya ha sufrido bastante y que al menos debería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme. Así que la siguiente vez que Rachel llamó, respondí y fui a mi habitación.

–Has contestado –me dijo.

–Le prometí a Santana que no hablaría contigo.

–Lo sé. Pero tengo que hablar contigo de todas maneras. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

– ¡No! Si se entera, nunca recuperará la confianza en mí. La semana pasada le dije que no volvería a verte ni nada por el estilo.

–No tiene por qué enterarse.

–Pero yo sí.

– ¿Ella es más importante que yo?

–Eso no es justo.

– ¿Pero qué se supone que va a probar que te mantengas alejada de mí? Ya sabe que hemos estado juntas este verano.

–Pero no hay por qué empeorar las cosas.

Silencio.

–Sabes que me siento fatal por lo que ha pasado –le digo –. Odio que las cosas sean así.

– ¿Y por qué tienen que ser así?

– ¡Porque es mi mejor amiga! ¡Por eso!

–No, es porque tú estás haciendo que sean así, pero podrían ser como tú quisieras que fueran.

–Bueno, ¿me estás diciendo que estar conmigo te parece buena idea? ¿Dejarnos ver juntas en el instituto, delante de Santana? ¿Y torturarla más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho? ¿Se supone que deberíamos pasearnos por los pasillos tomadas de la mano y comer juntas y que me lleves a casa en coche después de clase?

–Ehhh… Sí.

– ¡De ninguna manera! Eso solo lo empeoraría todo.

– ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

–Claro que quiero estar contigo. Ya lo sabes.

–Antes lo sabía, pero ya no estoy tan segura.

Todo este tiempo he estado tan preocupada por no herir los sentimientos de Santana que no me he puesto a pensar en cómo estaba afectando esto a Rachel. Sabía que las dos lo estábamos pasando mal, pero cuando le dije que no podía estar con ella, lo aceptó en contra de su voluntad, porque le importo muchísimo.

–No quiero que las cosas sean así –dice Rachel –. Pero, sobre todo, quiero que seas feliz. Si estar conmigo va a hacer que tu vida sea miserable, entonces me mantendré alejada de ti.

–Yo no he dicho eso.

–Pero es verdad.

Esta es la peor conversación que he tenido en mi vida. No solo estoy haciéndole daño a Santana: también se lo estoy haciendo a Rachel.

Pensaba que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor hasta que llegó la clase de Informática. Lo bueno es que esta asignatura se da en la sala de ordenadores y puedes hacer cosas que se supone que no deberías estar haciendo mientras el profesor no está cerca. Además, hoy tenemos clase con un sustituto que nos va a dejar la hora libre para hacer lo que queramos.

Aunque estaba deseando desconectar de la realidad durante la hora libre, no voy a poder. Me gustaría flotar en una burbuja cibernética hasta que termine el instituto. Y eso es difícil cuando la gente no deja de mirarte y reírse de ti. Pero bueno, da igual, la gente lleva mirándome y riéndose de mí muchísimo tiempo. Aunque ahora es evidente que me miran y se ríen por un motivo en concreto.

Echo una mirada a las pantallas de los ordenadores de la mesa de que hay frente a la mía. ¿Estoy loca o estoy viendo una foto mía? En internet. Una foto horrible que yo no he subido nunca en ningún sitio.

En mi pantalla aparece un mensaje de chat. Dice:

_**¿Quieres verla?**_

Y luego me llega el _link_. Hago _click _en el enlace. Cuando la página se abre, siento ganas de vomitar inmediatamente. Había dado por hecho que no serían tan crueles.

Me equivocaba.

La página se llama "Comité Antiputas". Debajo de la foto horrible hay un montón de comentarios que dicen que doy asco y que, como no puedo conseguir novia yo sola, tengo que robársela a mi mejor amiga. Otro comentario dice que resulta ridículo que me preocupe tanto por aparentar que me interesa salvar el planeta cuando en realidad lo único que quiero es entrar en una buena universidad. Hay otra chica (estoy segura de que es chica porque solo nosotras podemos ser tan crueles) que despotrica sobre todas las cosas presuntuosas que se supone que he hecho desde la Primaria. Por alguna de las cosas que ha escrito, deduzco que es Tina.

Tina ha escrito esto.

Era mi amiga.

¿Qué habrá escrito Santana? ¿Será ella quien ha hecho la página? Es imposible saber quién es el autor. Quizá un grupo de gente. Ahora que todo el mundo la ha visto, no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo.

Se me parte el corazón. ¿Cómo puede ser que una persona que significaba tanto para ti un día no signifique nada al día siguiente? Pensé que Santana siempre estaría ahí, sin importar lo que pasara. Pensé que era la única certeza con la que podría contar siempre.

Esto es una prueba de lo rápido que tu vida puede ser destruida incluso cuando pensabas que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo sé, Quinn está sufriendo muchísimo pero, siempre le pasan cosas buenas a las personas que se lo merecen, así que… ya veremos qué pasa. **

**Dos capítulos para el final :) ¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Saludos!**


	14. Te amo

Hace una semana que vi la _web_. Hace una semana que sé que todo el mundo la ha visto. Una semana más en la que Santana y Tina me han hecho la vida imposible. Una semana más evitando a Rachel, que es lo más difícil de todo.

¿Por qué no termina ya esta pesadilla? ¿Se supone que, de ahora en adelante, mi vida va a ser siempre así?

Mis calificaciones han caído en picado. Este año no estoy siendo capaz de concentrarme en los estudios. El profesor Bradley me ha llamado a su despacho para que hablemos de por qué mis notas son tan malas. Fue divertido. Tuve que prometerle que estudiaría más para que me dejara marcharme. Pero da igual, parece que últimamente me he hecho experta en romper promesas.

En cuanto termina la clase de Historia, Natalie corre a mi pupitre antes de que pueda escaparme.

–Tengo que enseñarte una cosa –me dice.

– ¿Qué?

–Aquí no. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

–Pausa para comer.

He vuelto a comer en la cafetería. Blaine me ha perdonado, así que me siento con él y con el grupito de los "artistas". Adoptaron a Blaine gracias a sus impresionantes dotes como soplador de vidrio. Son un grupo de gente realmente interesante. Me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos antes de terminar el instituto.

–Vamos.

Natalie me guía por el pasillo hacia el ala de Ciencias.

– ¿Dónde vamos? –pregunto yo.

–Es un secreto.

– ¿Qué tienes ahora?

–Literatura.

– ¿Te vas a saltar Literatura para esto?

–Hay cosas más importantes que la Literatura.

Entonces, sucede algo increíble. Natalie me lleva a mi escalera secreta.

– ¡No puede ser! –digo.

– ¡Ssshhh!

– ¿Cómo has descubierto este sitio? –susurro.

– ¿No lo conoce todo el mundo?

– ¡No! ¡Pensaba que yo era la única!

–Bueno, pues no lo eres –Natalie saca una nota –. Rachel me ha pedido que te dé esto.

Rachel no se rinde. No me ha llamado en toda la semana, pero sé que está decidida a recuperarme. Sabía que no se rendiría.

Tengo miedo de lo que pueda decir la nota. Tengo miedo de que vaya a hacer que tenga aún más ganas de estar con ella.

–Oh –tomo la nota –. Gracias. Yo… Ehhh… la leeré luego.

Meto la nota en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

–Te quiero enseñar una cosa –Natalie rebusca en su mochila y saca un cuaderno hecho un desastre –. Este es mi diario de hace unos años.

– ¿Tienes un diario?

– ¿Las chicas norteamericanas no suelen tenerlos?

–Mmm… nosotras no llamamos _joggings_ a los pantalones de gimnasia. Está claro que las chicas norteamericanas se pierden muchas cosas.

–Podrían esforzarse un poco más. Ser más sensibles, no sé.

–Ojalá.

Esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de Rachel, que es sensible y no le da miedo mostrarlo. A la mayoría de las personas les da vergüenza expresar una micromilésima de sentimiento, pero Rachel no es así.

Y tengo la prueba en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

Natalie hojea su diario y me enseña una página. Está en francés.

– ¿Qué dice? –le pregunto.

–Lo que les está pasando a Rachel y a ti me recuerda a algo. Había una cafetería cerca de mi antigua casa, en Montreal. Me gustaba sentarme siempre en la misma mesa, junto a la ventana, ¿sabes? Las mesas tenían unos manteles blancos que parecían servilletas gigantes, de esos sobre los que puedes dibujar. Un día fui a la cafetería y alguien había escrito algo en mi mantel.

Natalie traduce el mensaje del diario: habla sobre una persona que no sabe quién es su alma gemela, pero la está buscando. Una persona que nunca se rendirá. Alguien que, cuando encuentre el amor de su vida, lo reconocerá inmediatamente. Alguien que cree que hay que seguir los dictados del corazón y encontrar el amor verdadero.

– ¿Ves esta frase? –Natalie señala una línea que dice:

_Rien ne va arrêter ma quête pour te trouver._

–Me abrumó la intensidad de la frase –dice Natalie –. Dice: "Nada detendrá mi búsqueda para encontrarte". Esta persona seguirá buscando toda la vida si es necesario. Pero Rachel y tú ya se encontraron. Está claro que están hechas la una para la otra, pero no están juntas. Y eso es un problema, ¿no?

Tiene razón, pero que no estemos juntas no es mi único problema. Aunque también creo que el desconocido escribió ese mensaje para que Natalie pudiera explicarme lo que significaba. Parece que esta vez el destino me ha enviado un mensaje desde otro país.

No debe ser fácil para Natalie contarme todo esto. Sé lo que siente por mí. También sé que está preocupada por lo triste que estoy. Es como si estuviera ignorando sus propios sentimientos por respeto a los míos. Es de ese tipo de personas.

–Gracias por esto –le digo –. Probablemente esto tampoco esté siendo fácil para ti.

–No, no lo está siendo. De hecho, he estado a punto de no enseñártelo pero… es que quiero que seas feliz.

Eso es lo mismo que me dijo Rachel. Solo quiere que sea feliz.

Pero lo único que podría hacerme feliz es precisamente lo único que no puedo tener. Quiero estar con Rachel más que nada en el mundo, pero no puedo romper la promesa que le hice a Santana.

Tiene que perdonarme. Sé que no será fácil y que quizá tenga que esperar mucho tiempo, pero Santana tiene que perdonarme. Y eso no va a pasar si no le demuestro que nuestra amistad significa para mí mucho más que estar con una chica.

Cuando llego a casa, desdoblo la nota de Rachel. Está escrita en código secreto.

Y, cuando la descifro, leo:

_I need you so much closer._

Cuando eres estudiante de último curso, se supone que deberías estar emocionado porque todo acabará pronto. Ojalá pudiera ser feliz, como todo el mundo. Pero a mí no me da esa impresión. Ocho meses no es sinónimo de "pronto". Todavía falta una eternidad para Junio.

Pensé que mi último año sería muy diferente. Que todos los alumnos del curso nos sentiríamos unidos por una cosa en común y que todo sería una fiesta constante. Que no nos importarían las tareas ni las notas después de entregar las solicitudes para la universidad. Que nos concentraríamos en las cosas que realmente importan.

Pero el panorama no es exactamente así.

Natalie me dio la nota de Rachel hace dos semanas. He estado llorando cada noche, echándola de menos.

Por si no tuviera suficientes problemas, no soy capaz de encontrar el trabajo de Literatura que tenía que entregar hoy. Se suponía que tenía que estar en mi carpeta. Lo terminé un día antes de la fecha de entrega porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Pongo la carpeta patas arriba buscándolo. Nada.

Después de tirar al suelo la mitad de las cosas que hay en mi casillero, encuentro una nota detrás de unos libros. Es una nota escrita en código, del año pasado. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha llegado a mi casillero, porque guardo todas las notas de Rachel en mi casa, en una cajita especial.

La Energía me está mandando una señal ahora mismo.

O quizá no. Así que meto la nota en mi carpeta y sigo buscando mi trabajo de Literatura perdido. Me agacho y revuelvo todo lo que tire al suelo.

Alguien se acerca y se queda de pie junto a mí.

Reconozco inmediatamente esos pies.

–Hola –dice Rachel.

Es maravilloso escucharla hablar conmigo, pero me da demasiado miedo mirarla. Rachel me ayuda a recoger mis cosas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Uno de esos extraños terremotos que solo afectan a la mitad del pasillo?

–Algo así.

– ¿Cómo estás?

–Triste.

Vuelvo a meter las cosas a mi casillero. Ni siquiera me acuerdo qué es lo que estaba buscando.

–Yo también –me dice.

Finalmente, la miro. Parece que lleva días sin dormir.

–No puedo seguir con esto –me dice –. No puedo estar lejos de ti.

Algunas personas llevan mirándonos desde que Rachel se ha acercado. Estoy segura de que están comentando lo escandalosa que es esta sitacion. _Oh, mira, Quinn no solo le ha robado la novia a Santana, sino que ahora encima tontea con ella delante del todo el instituto. Qué monstruo._

–No están mirando –susurro.

–No me importa –me dice –. Tenemos que estar juntas.

Tengo la garganta tan encogida que no puedo decir lo que realmente quiero.

Rachel se acerca.

–Santana ya lo sabe. Ya está dolida. ¿De verdad crees que quiere que tu vida sea así de miserable?

–No puede estar enfadada conmigo para siempre. Solo tengo que darle tiempo.

–Bueno, pero esto ya no es asunto suyo. Es asunto nuestro –Rachel me acerca a ella –. Y me da igual quién se entere de esto.

Entonces, me besa.

Justo aquí, en medio del pasillo, mientras todo el mundo nos mira.

Me besa.

Creía que me acordaba de lo que sentía al besarla.

Pero esto no puede estar pasando.

–Te amo –dice Rachel.

Todas las personas que nos observan dejaron de hablar cuando ella me besó. Lo cual significa que un montón de gente acaba de escuchar a Rachel decir que me ama.

–Deja de actuar así –dice Rachel – ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

Estoy en estado de _shock,_ demasiado alucinada para decir algo.

Todo el mundo nos mira. Algunas de mis cosas están aún en el suelo. Llego tarde a clase.

–Mmm…

Recojo el resto de mis cosas rápidamente, los meto de mala manera en el casillero y lo cierro de un portazo. Me tiembla la mano mientras intento marcar la combinación de la ruedecilla.

–Llego tarde a clase.

Sé que Rachel quiere que le diga que yo también la amo, que deberíamos estar juntas y que no me importa lo que piense Santana, pero esto es demasiado.

Rachel me mira fijamente, esperando escuchar todo lo que no puedo decir. Alejarme de ella es lo último que quiero hacer, pero no sé qué otra opción tengo.

Llegar tarde a Literatura no es bueno. La profesora Bigelow hace unos dramas tremendos y te quita puntos si no eres puntual. Aunque en realidad da igual, porque mi nota en Literatura es tan mala que unos cuantos puntos menos apenas marcarían alguna diferencia.

–Ya he recogido los trabajos –dice la profesora Bigelow.

Está esperando a que le dé el mío, así que tengo que admitir que no lo he encontrado. No va a haber manera de que me crea.

–No encuentro el mío –admito.

– ¿Disculpa? –dice la profesora, aunque me ha escuchado perfectamente.

–Lo tenía en la carpeta, pero no lo he encontrado. Por eso he llegado tarde.

–Qué pena.

No me cree. Da comienzo a la clase, de todos modos.

No sé qué provoca que empiece a llorar. Quizá sea la frustración de haber hecho el trabajo y quedar como una mentirosa a pesar de todo. Quizá sea porque Rachel me ha besado y me ha dicho que me ama delante de todo el mundo y yo solo me he marchado. O quizá sea por tener que venir todos los días a este instituto en el que todo el mundo me odia. Son motivos suficientes para deprimir a cualquiera.

Siempre tengo un paquete de pañuelos en la mochila. Siempre, absolutamente todos los días, menos hoy. Hoy que no puedo dejar de llorar por mucho que intente autoconvencerme de que tengo que hacerlo.

La profesora Bigelow interrumpe la clase.

– ¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?

Asiento. Intento aparentar que me estoy tranquilizando. Pero que me pregunte si estoy bien solo empeora las cosas.

Al fondo del aula, alguien empieza a reír, como si fuera un susurro.

La profesora saca de entre sus cosas un pase para ir al baño y se lo da a la persona que se sienta delante de mí en la fila.

–Dale esto, por favor.

Cuando Kitty voltea a verme para entregármelo, me lanza una sonrisa traviesa. Nadie siente pena por mí. Probablemente están pensado: _Esto es lo que te pasa cuando eres una puta. Ah, y no nos creemos que no encontraste tú trabajo._

¿Y si Santana no me perdona nunca? ¿Y si estoy alejándome de Rachel para nada?

Quizá nuestras vidas no estén predeterminadas por el Destino. Puede que nosotros tengamos algo de influencia. Si deseas algo con mucha intensidad, ¿puedes cambiar tu destino? ¿O las cosas que quieres con todas tus fuerzas se harán realidad de todos modos, sin importar lo que tú hagas para conseguirlas?

Por fin Blaine ha tenido un día decente en el instituto. David Karofsky se ha metido en problemas por la pintada de su casillero.

Me preocupaba que el autor se saliera con la suya por falta de pruebas. Pero Mercedes delató a David. Lo han expulsado una semana. Deberían haberlo echado para siempre, pero su madre está en el consejo escolar.

Mercedes sospechaba que había sido David, pero no tenía pruebas. Así que lo estuvo observando para ver si se delataba. Cuando un día, entre clases, a David se le cayó una pila de libros de su casillero, Mercedes miró dentro y vio una lata de pintura al fondo. Se acercó y sacó la lata del casillero de David. Era exactamente del mismo tono de amarillo que la pintada del casillero de Blaine.

– ¡Fuiste tú quien hizo la pintada del casillero de Blaine! –gritó Mercedes, levantando la lata para que todo el mundo pudiera verla.

El pasillo se sumió en un silencio total. Todo el mundo se les quedó mirando.

David miró a su alrededor y vio que todos lo observaban. Supo inmediatamente que era inútil negarlo.

– ¿Y qué? –soltó.

– ¿Cómo puedes haber hecho algo así? Es repugnante, incluso tratándose de ti.

Algunos de los chicos que estaban contemplando la escena sonrieron.

– ¿A quién le importa? La gente ya lo comentaba el año pasado. No es que lo haya sacado del closet, precisamente.

–Pues… ¿sabes qué? Eso es justamente lo que has hecho –le espetó Mercedes a la cara.

Entonces, Mercedes le preguntó por qué había esperado tanto para hacer esto si sabía lo de Blaine desde el año pasado. David no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Podía haberse limitado a marcharse, pero creo que, de alguna manera retorcida, está orgulloso de lo que ha hecho. Así que le dijo que, si hubiera extendido la voz a finales del curso pasado o durante el verano, no hubiera tenido la misma repercusión. Quería esperar al primer día de clases para que todo el mundo hablara de eso a la vez y que el rumor golpeara a Blaine con fuerza. Así, sufriría muchísimo más que si se hubiera extendido durante el verano. Mercedes me contó que David prácticamente estaba celebrando su hazaña.

Da miedo lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser el odio.

Ir en tren a la casa del tío Rick es más divertido de lo que me imaginaba. No me gusta que Blaine pase tanto tiempo solo en el tren, así que prometí que algunos días lo acompañaría.

El vagón traquetea. Contemplo el paisaje y pienso en la historia de este lugar, en todos los tesoros que oculta y que quizá nunca sean descubiertos. Y en lo mucho que a Rachel le gustan las vías de tren. Entiendo perfectamente lo que ve en ellas. Siento como si estuviera de camino a un destino nuevo, a un lugar que aún no conozco, que no alcanzo a ver desde donde estoy ahora. Un lugar que mi alma solo reconocerá cuando llegue a él.

–Así que he oído que ha habido un poquito de acción hoy en el pasillo –dice Blaine.

–Ni me lo recuerdes –gruño.

– ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto que te besara?

La verdad es que el beso de Rachel me ha dejado tan alterada que todavía estoy temblando. Creo que aún no estoy preparada para hablar de eso, así que digo:

–Pues enfrente de todo el mundo, no.

–He hablado con Santana.

– ¿Se lo has dicho?

–No ha hecho falta. Cuando fui a hablar con ella, ya se había enterado, como el resto del instituto.

Vuelvo a gruñir.

–He hablado con ella de Rachel y de ti –dice Blaine.

–Eso de "Rachel y yo" ya no existe.

–Exactamente. Ese es el problema.

–Que pesado eres.

– ¿Lo soy? ¿O es que tú estás un poco loca?

–No puedo estar con Rachel porque…

–Sí, sí –Blaine agita una mano delante de mi cara –: Santana te salvó la vida y se la debes. Pero, si se me permite la observación, ¿por qué se supone que tienes que agradecérselo no estando con Rachel?

–No quiero hacerle más daño del que ya le he hecho.

–Mmm… Se llama vida. Santana ya es mayorcita para lidiar con ella.

– ¿Qué le has dicho?

–Que no puede mantener separadas para siempre a dos almas gemelas.

– ¿Le has dicho eso?

– ¿Qué pasa, que es mentira? Yo creo que a estas alturas ya lo sabe, pero no quiere admitirlo. Las ha visto juntas.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho ella?

–Nada. Ella tenía que irse y yo perdía el tren.

Esto es malo. Muy malo. Probablemente, ahora Santana piense que le he pedido a Blaine que vaya a hablar con ella porque no me atrevo a hacerlo yo misma o algo así.

–No te preocupes –dice Blaine –, todo saldrá como se supone que tiene que salir. Si Rachel y tú están destinadas a estar juntas, y es evidente que lo están, las cosas saldrán bien.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

Las buenas noticias son que el tío de Blaine tiene una gigantesca colección de películas. Discutimos sobre cuál ver.

– ¿Por qué no ponemos _The Puffy Chair_? –pregunto.

–Porque es aburrida.

– ¡No lo es! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no es muy buena?

–Mmm… ¿tal vez porque es aburrida?

– ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia mejor?

– ¿Qué te parece _Juno_?

–La vi hace poco, ¿no te acuerdas?

–Ah, es verdad. ¿Qué me dices de _The Safety of Objects_?

–La he visto como cinco veces.

– ¿Y qué? Sigue siendo fantástica, ¿o no?

–Estoy de acuerdo.

Me voy a hacer palomitas mientras Blaine pone la película. Luego nos acomodamos en el sofá.

–Eso es genial –le digo señalando el delicado jarrón que hay en la mesita de café.

–Gracias –dice Blaine –: lo hice yo.

–Blaine, tienes muchísimo talento.

–La verdad es que no. Me costó muchísimo.

Vemos la película. Tenemos la tele a todo volumen porque no hay nadie en casa para decirnos que bajemos el volumen. Su tío no volverá del trabajo por lo menos hasta dentro de una hora.

Por eso, cuando la puerta se abre, ni siquiera oímos.

Algo se mueve dentro de mi campo de visión periférica.

Agarro a Blaine del brazo.

Su padre acaba de entrar y está en la entrada. Mirándonos. En estos barrios de la periferia, nadie cierra la puerta con llave durante el día. Sobre todo en un área tan alejada, donde todo el mundo se conoce.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dice Blaine.

–Quería verte.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas volver a gritarme? ¿Para que puedas despotricar a gusto sobre lo inútil que soy?

Su padre me mira. No pienso moverme de aquí.

Blaine se acerca. No estoy segura de cuándo ha dado el estirón, pero es más alto que él.

–Tú –le espeta Blaine –nunca volverás a hacerme daño.

–Me mentiste –dice su padre.

– ¿Cuándo?

–Durante años. Me dijiste… Me has mentido todo este tiempo.

– ¿Sobre qué?

Su padre no dice nada.

– ¿Sobre qué, papá?

–Lo sabes perfectamente.

–Ni siquiera puedes decirlo, ¿no? ¿Qué no te lo he contado? No. ¿Por qué crees que te lo he ocultado?

–Oye…

El padre de Blaine lo agarra del brazo. Blaine lo aparta con fuerza.

– ¿Por qué crees que no te lo he dicho? –grita Blaine –. ¡Porque, cuando te enteraras, me odiarías! ¡Porque ibas a estar insultándome hasta que me muriera!

Su padre sigue callado.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que es saber que tu propio padre te odia? –Blaine grita aún más fuerte –. ¡Se supone que deberías quererme! ¡Es tu deber! Soy gay y ni siquiera eres capaz de decirlo. No eres capaz de reconocer quién soy realmente.

Tengo ganas de correr hacia Blaine, abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Creo que no podría estar más impresionada. Por fin está diciendo todo lo que lleva tanto tiempo queriendo decir. Ha superado su miedo.

Ahora sería el momento perfecto para que el padre de Blaine le diga que lo quiere y que estará ahí para él, sin importar lo que pase. Que acepta a Blaine como es porque es su hijo. Que debería volver a casa.

Pero no dice nada de eso.

Simplemente, se va. Cruza la puerta y se marcha.

–Menos mal que tengo al tío Rick –dice.

Luego se sienta en el suelto y empieza a llorar.

Me acerco a Blaine y lo abrazo. Su tío Rick cuidará de él. Lo acepta incondicionalmente, como se supone que debe de hacer la familia. Así que, aunque su tío respeta que el padre de Blaine sea su hermano, no va a permitir que nadie maltrate a su sobrino.

Eso es lo malo de estar unido a alguien de por vida. Blaine y su padre están unidos de la misma manera que lo estamos Santana y yo. Estamos unidas irrevocablemente por nuestra historia, una historia que no puede ser borrada. Aunque quieras negarla, aunque quieras hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, siempre será parte de ti. Y, de alguna manera, siempre definirá quién eres.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Mañana el último capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Saludos y un gran abrazo constrictor! :)**


	15. Destino

Según la mayoría de la gente, el otoño empieza el primer día de clases. No estoy de acuerdo. Yo creo que el otoño comienza cuando lo sientes en el ambiente. Como hoy, que el aire es crujiente y frío.

Ya es oficial. Hasta la última parte de verano se ha evaporado.

Me cuesta estar en mi habitación. Es como si no soportara los espacios cerrados. Necesito estar en zonas amplias y abiertas, sitios en los que pueda huir si es necesario. Por eso estoy haciendo la tarea en el porche delantero de la casa, sentada en un sofá de mimbre con una manta en el regazo.

Estoy pensando en cómo Blaine le plantó cara a su padre. Le ha tenido tanto miedo durante todos estos años y, de repente ayer, todo cambió. Blaine se enfrentó a su peor miedo. Si no se hubiera encarado a su padre, probablemente su futuro hubiera sido muy distinto.

Y eso demuestra que tenemos algo de control sobre nuestro destino. Si Blaine por fin ha podido decir todas las cosas que se ha estado guardando todo este tiempo, entonces yo también puedo lidiar con eso. Mi miedo a enfrentarme a Santana no es nada comparado con todo lo que ha pasado Blaine. Puedo cambiar mi destino igual que él.

Si quiero que las cosas cambien, no puedo quedarme sentada esperando a que lo hagan solas. Tengo que darles un empujón.

Me levanto de un salto y entro corriendo a la casa. Cuando llamo a Santana, me sorprende que conteste.

– ¿Dónde estás? –digo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Solo dime dónde estás.

–En The Fountain.

–Nos vemos en Green Pond en quince minutos.

– ¿Pero qué…?

Cuelgo. Esto solo puedo hacerlo en persona.

Green Pond esta demasiado lejos como para poder llegar a tiempo en bicicleta. El coche de mi padre no está en el garaje, así que me va a tocar conducir el estándar.

Mientras conduzco, mis niveles de furia aumentan cada minuto que pasa. Estoy tan enfadada que lo calo como siete veces. La última vez que lo arranco, tiro tan fuerte de la palanca de velocidades que estoy a punto de arrancarla y tirarla contra el parabrisas.

Cuando llego, Santana me está esperando. Por la expresión de su cara, soy incapaz de deducir qué está pensando.

Cierro la puerta del coche de un portazo. Muy fuerte.

Santana está junto a la orilla del lago, recogiendo piedrecitas. Cuando me acerco, veo que está intentando lanzarlas para que reboten contra la superficie. Ninguna de las dos nunca hemos sido capaces de hacerlas rebotar, pero seguimos intentándolo.

– ¿Por qué sigues comportándote así? –le pregunto.

– ¿Comportándome cómo?

–Como si ya no te conociera.

Santana tira otra piedra y se sacude la mano en los pantalones.

– ¿Eso me lo está diciendo la persona que me ha robado la novia?

–No, yo no te robé la novia. Empecé a salir con tu ex novia después de que dejara de estar contigo. Deberías tener eso claro.

–No deberías haberte enrollado con Rachel de ninguna manera. ¿Qué tipo de amiga eres?

– ¡Eres una egocéntrica! ¡El mundo no gira en torno a ti! No… no te das cuenta de cómo repercuten tus acciones en la gente que te rodea. Nunca te responsabilizas de ellas. Solo te preocupan tus intereses. Bueno, ¿pues sabes qué? El resto de la gente también tiene deseos. No todo gira en torno a ti.

No puedo creer que acabe de decir lo que he dicho. Mi intención era venir a hacer las paces con Santana, no a hacerla enfadar todavía más.

–No tengo por qué aguantar esto –me dice – Me voy.

– ¡No! –digo mientras la agarro por el brazo.

– ¡Ay!

– ¡Escúchame! –digo –. No puedo seguir disculpándome. Ya te he dicho que lo siento. No puedo hacer nada más. No puedo cambiar las cosas. Y, si pudiera, no querría. Siento mucho que Rachel terminara contigo. Pero que yo me mantenga alejada de ella no ha solucionado nada.

Santana se suelta de mi mano.

Pero no se marcha.

Se queda.

Santana se ha estado comportando como si yo fuera la única que ha hecho algo mal pero, ¿qué pasa con lo de reenviar el correo de Rachel? Una cosa es enfadarte con una amiga y otra muy diferente intentar que el resto del mundo también te odie.

– ¿Cómo pudiste renviar el _email_ de Rachel? –le pregunto.

–Sé que hice mal. Es que… Estaba muy enfadada.

–Pero no es justo que ahora todo el mundo me odie.

–Llevé las cosas al extremo –replica Santana –. Lo siento.

Veo que está dándole vueltas a uno de sus anillos. Está nerviosa, pero intenta disimularlo. Quizá Santana no sea tan valiente como siempre he pensado.

Y, entonces, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la echo de menos. La extraño muchísimo.

Se me encoge la garganta. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a querer que estemos así? –le digo –. Ya nos estábamos distanciando antes de esto. Sé que tú también te estabas dando cuenta.

De repente, Santana empieza a llorar.

–Lo de la página _web _estuvo muy mal –dijo –. No deberían haberla hecho.

– ¿La hiciste tú?

–No. Pero sé quién la hizo. La obligué a cerrarla.

– ¿Quién fue?

–Da igual.

Una oleada de cansancio me recorre. Mi ira se ha evaporado por completo, dejándome como una flor marchita.

–No me gusta estar enfadada contigo –me dice Santana.

–No quería hacerte daño.

–Lo sé.

– ¿De verdad?

–Sí. Quiero decir, que lo entiendo pero eso no hace que duela menos.

–De verdad, siento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado.

–Me han contado lo que pasó ayer.

– ¡Fue cosa de Rachel! Le dije que no quería hablar con ella, pero…

–Lo sé –me interrumpe Santana –. Pero quería decirte una cosa. No sé si es justo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Tú quieres estar con Rachel. Y es obvio que Rachel quiere estar contigo. Así que creo que no está bien que yo intente separarlas.

–Es…

–Puede que las cosas entre ustedes no salgan bien, pero no quiero que no estén juntas por mi culpa.

Santana sonríe ligeramente. Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír desde que empezó este desastre.

–No puedo odiarte, Quinn. Hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntas.

Se suponía que el lazo entre Santana y yo haría que fuéramos amigas para siempre y que nada podría interponerse entre nosotras. Ahora me pregunto si ese lazo es suficientemente fuerte. Quizá nos hayamos distanciado tanto que el accidente ya no tenga importancia. Quizá el resto de las cosas que hemos vivido juntas no baste. No estoy segura de que nuestra amistad sea tan sólida para sobrevivir el año que viene, cuando vayamos a la universidad.

Pero a pesar de todo, nos conocemos mejor que nadie. Compartimos una historia que hará que siempre estemos unidas.

Así que tengo esperanza por nosotras.

Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Santana y yo hablamos mucho ayer. Nos quedamos en el lago hasta que se hizo de noche. Aunque le costó muchísimo, dijo que haría un esfuerzo para que volvamos a ser amigas.

Ayer dejé de esconder mis sentimientos. Así que hoy soy libre.

Subo a mi bicicleta y voy a casa de Rachel. No sé si estará allí. Lo único que sé es que tengo que estar con ella.

Las flores de plástico que hay en la cesta de mi bicicleta aletean con la brisa. Bajo la colina veloz como una flecha y las flores aletean aún más.

Cuando llamo a la puerta de la casa de Rachel, nadie contesta.

Phil ladra desde el interior y lo escucho arañar la madera.

–No te preocupes, Phil –le digo a través de la puerta –. Soy yo.

Phil deja de arañar.

Me siento en los escalones de la entrada mientras espero que Rachel vuelva a casa. Una paloma ulula e intento averiguar en qué árbol está.

El sol empieza a ponerse. De repente, se me ocurre dónde puede estar Rachel.

Subo a la bicicleta y conduzco hasta el lugar donde me llevó la noche antes de que empezara el instituto. Rachel me dijo que es el mejor lugar para caminar por las vías del tren, el único sitio donde puede aislarse completamente del mundo.

Dejo mi bici junto a su coche y busco el rastro de los raíles entre los árboles. Veo un destello de una blusa roja y lo sigo. Me tropiezo con una rama y me estampo contra el suelo.

–Una entrada triunfal –me dice Rachel.

– ¿En serio? Es que la he estado ensayando.

Rachel me observa mientras subo a las vías.

No sé qué estaba esperando. Supongo que había dado por hecho que todo estaría bien entre nosotras, pero supongo que aún hay un montón de cosas en el aire. El beso en el pasillo, Rachel diciéndome que me ama, yo alejándome. A pesar de todo, esperaba que Rachel se mostrara aliviada de que volviera a ella.

Pero no parece aliviada, sino enfadada.

–Siento mucho lo que pasó –le digo –. No debería haberme ido así.

– ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

–Tenía miedo. No quería romper la promesa que le había hecho a Santana. Hablé ayer con ella y… bueno no es que lo hayamos arreglado, pero por lo menos se ha dado cuenta de que tú y yo deberíamos estar juntas.

– ¿Dijo eso?

–Sí, más o menos.

–Y, ¿ahora qué?

–Ahora podemos estar juntas.

Rachel mira a lo lejos, donde las vías desaparecen entre los árboles.

– ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar cómo me sentí yo cuando decidiste que ya no podíamos vernos? –me dice –. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido para mí? Porque me dolió mucho, Quinn. Lo acepté porque odio verte triste, pero nunca me preguntaste qué quería hacer yo.

–Lo sé. Lo siento, pero es que no se me ocurría cómo podíamos estar juntas.

–Deberíamos haber pensado algo, las dos. Pero me dejaste de lado. Es como si nada fuera suficiente para ti. Te dije que te amaba y te fuiste. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Una sensación de pánico revolotea en mi estómago. Rachel lleva un montón de tiempo intentando convencerme de que deberíamos estar juntas a pesar de lo que dijera Santana, pero ahora soy yo la que tiene que convencerla de que esta relación puede funcionar.

–Nunca antes he tenido novia –le digo –. No sé cómo hacer ciertas cosas. Créeme, yo no quería tomar decisiones unilateralmente. No debería haberlo decidido todo yo sola. Pero estar contigo es lo único que quiero. Necesito que sepas eso.

Rachel extiende su mano hacia mí.

–Ven –me dice.

Caminamos por las vías hacia donde desaparecen entre los árboles. Nuestro destino no está claro, pero sé que quiero que lleguemos allí juntas.

Lo Desconocido asusta. Siempre me ha dado miedo pensar en qué vendrá después. Pero lo Desconocido también puede ser emocionante. Tu vida puede cambiar en una fracción de segundo, pero quizá ese cambio sea lo mejor que te haya pasado nunca.

Puede que no haga falta conocer cuál será tu destino para saber que todo saldrá bien. Sea cual sea el mío, sé que estoy exactamente en el lugar en el que debo estar.

* * *

_Querida Rachel:_

_No hay palabras suficientes para hacerte entender cuánto te extraño. Así que voy a tener que esperar y demostrártelo cuando llegue a casa._

_Hoy dentro del océano, vi un millón de peces tropicales. ¡El agua es tan clara! Gracias por nunca darte por vencida conmigo. Siempre me dijiste que podías enseñarme a nadar. Tienes poderes mágicos._

_Nos vemos muy pronto._

_Con amor desde Hawaii._

_Quinn._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada les quiero agradecer por seguir la historia, por comentar, por leerla, por todo. Cuando leí el libro, me encantó.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense mucho y sí el amor llega a ustedes de la forma menos pensada, no duden en seguirlo. Porque nunca se sabe si esa persona puede ser tu alma gemela. :)**

**¡Saludos! Y un gran abrazo constrictor.**


End file.
